My Nindo
by Hiboshi
Summary: Part one: Naruto has to make a decision, but when he does, will everyone accept him? The adventures and romances of the Konoha nins.Part two: There s a price for Naruto head in Konoha Pairings: Naruhina and I ll not tell R&R!Rated T just in cas
1. Chapter 1: The Festival

Summary:Book one: Naruto is forced to make a very hard decision and when he does, will everyone accept him? Romances and adventures of the Konoha nins. Pairings: Naruhina and I will not tell the rest you´ll have to R&R.

Do I even have to say this? I do NOT own Naruto or any of his characters.

Chapter#1: The Festival

A beautiful pink-haired kunoichi recalled all the events that had taken place the last month. So many! Fist, after three years her comrade Naruto returned from his training with a sannin. Second, she had beaten a Akatsuki member with the help of Chiyo-baasama. Third, she had witnessed how that same woman brang back to life to Subaku no Gaara in exchange for her own life. Fourth, she made a new friend named Sai, who she still was teaching about feelings. And last... she had seen Sasuke-kun again.

That last one was the most important of all. Nevertheless her feelings towards the Uchiha had changed. Sakura didn´t loved Sauske blindly, no, not anymore she had grown up. Still, it was difficult to forget her first love, of course Naruto hadn´t forgotten his best friend either. It was clear that the two of them were determined to save their old comrade, even if it was from himself.

After finishing her morning maditation a 16 year old Sakura went out of her apartment heading to her training with Tsunade-sama. Naruto saw her pass by and greeted her as loud as he could, she greeted back with a smile. Uzumaki Naruto was still the same hyperactive boy, but strangely matured when with Jiraiya. His relantionship with Sakura had blossomed into a beautiful brotherhood. Smiling at her renewed life Haruno Sakura finally arrived to her motherlike´s office, to find her really irritated.

_Only my luck! Now she´s gonna take it on me! Shannaro!-inner Sakura complained._

Shut it! Don´t call misfortune!-she inwardly roared back.

-"Haruno Sakura!"-she called with authority in her voice.

-"Hai!"-she answered especting the worst.

-"I have to go out Konoha for a S-Ranked mission."-where was this heading?Sakura wondered-"While I´m gone you´ll be leader of the medic nins. Shizune will asist you."

With determination and surprise the kunoichi accepted the responsability and honor otorgated to her.

-"Well, you may go."- she saw her off.

Closing the door behind her Sakura sighned in relief. Medic nin leader? Wow. But what important mission could it be that only the Hokage could go?

With those questions in her head Sakura headed to the hospital to take care of her recently given position.

A festival?- he thought in disconcert, never in his whole life he had atented to such festival in Konoha, not in this date... The weirdest of all was the melancholic feeling the decorations gave him (weren´t festivals suppoused to be happy?) and the name of said celebration: "Memorial of the Heroes"

Naruto shrugged, someone will tell him later, he had more important things to worry about. Train! Train! Train! It was the only thing in his mind while he headed the team 7 training area.

Hours later, Naruto returned to his apartment dirty, but no signs of tiredness. A thought invaded his mind as he inserted the key in the keyhole. He had always lived there since they threw him out of the orphanage, always alone. Before sadness could overcome him he shooed the memories with a movement of his hand. Things were different now, weren´t they? Completetly dattebayo!

The question that was still in his mind was his origin.

_Who are my parents? Why did they leave me this? Why did they leave me alone? Maybe they died or abandoned me because they thought I was a monster..._

**Why so negative kit?** Ever since they merged into eachother to avoid Akatsuki´s jutsu he had been able to chat with Kyuubi freely.

_I´m not negative fur ball, just...depressed._

**Isn´t that the same kit?**

_Oh shup up. By the way did you...know who my parents were?_

**I do know.**

_Ehh?! Why didn´t you say so?! Hurry up and tell me!_

**No.**

_Say again?_

**I said no, if you want to know open that chest and find out on your own.**

_Spoilsports._

With that the conversation was over and Naruto glanced one more time to the chest in question.

_Better to get over it and stop torturing myself_. _At least just a peak..._He turned the key and it cliqued, without looking he introduced his hand and took the first thing his hand bumped into, his eyes widened in expectation...

_But what if_...?

-1-1-1-1-1-

The gloomy festival of Konoha was going to comence the next day, everyone was looking for a company to go and pay their respects to the fallen heroes and a few days later, party! Even the Kazekage was invited to the celebration! The festival was long, it lasted 5 days, 4 days of respect and being thankful and the last day was a happy celebration. A group of young nins talked cheerfully about it after completed successfully their missions in a familiar ramen stand.

-"Ino, what are you going to wear to the festival?"-Sakura asked her regained best friend.

-"Only the most beautiful kimono in the whole world."-she responded as modest as always.-"Yeah and about that... with who are you going?"-she interrogated with a mischievous smile.

Sakura blinked.

-"With Naruto and Sai of course, why?"

Ino laughed shamelessly.

-"So Sai? Too bad he´s already taken or I would´ve invited him myself..."-she mischievously.

-"Oe! What about me? Am I painted in the wall or somethin´?"-protested Naruto.

-"Yeah Ino, I think you have the wrong idea-"-started Sakura.

-"Don´t try to deny it..."-the blonde cuted her off with a know-all tone.

-"You are the one who doesn´t want to understand..."-she grumbled.

-"I have an idea!"-she yelled in realization getting everyone´s atention. Shikamaru woke up from his nap and Chouji stopped eating.-"What if we go all the rockie nine and team Gai to the festival? Together? It´ll be fun! Besides we never do something like that!"

-"Finally Ino-pig got a good idea."-Sakura admitted.

-"I´ll go dattebayo!"-Naruto stated not to quietly.

-"It sounds troublesome..."-Shikamaru yawned.-"But count me in."

-"Chump, Chump I´ll go Chump too."-the Akimichi said between bites.

-"Ok! I´ll let the girls know and you better fill the boys in too!"-Ino gave them **the** **eyes**.-"...or else..."-she threated giving the male nins the chills.

The two kunoichi left the stand giggling and whispering their plans for the night, leaving the boys staring at eachother.

-"You go!"-they all shouted.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day all the teams (team 7, 8, 10 and Gai) met at the festival´s entry, well all except one.

-"Arghhh, when will that Naruto show up? The festival will begin in no time!"-Tenten complained.

-"We better go ahead. He´ll catch up with us later."-Neji suggested.

-"Yeah, maybe he won´t even show up..."

Like answering what the weapon´s mistress said, the blond nin appeared behind them while they crossed the entrance.

-"Your late you idiot! I think your teacher´s habits have rubbed off you!"-Kiba yelled and Naruto didn´t even notice.

-"Ehehehe."-he laughed sheepshily, rubbing his head.

-"N-Naruto-kun..."-Hinata whispered playing with her index fingers.

-"Well?! Let´s get going already!"-the new comer said.

As soon as he passed the entrance Naruto felt the all too familiar cold stares on him, filled with hatred. Just like in the past, only now oddly more intense, no longer trying to hide it, the villagers stared unabashedssly at him. He freezed in shock when he read the big words written in a huge poster that stated: "These days are to honor the heroes who fought the nine-tailed demon and to celebrete the victory of the Yondaime Hokage." It was his personal hell all over again... The stares transformed into attempts to hurt him with any object at hand. Then they spoke the words that hurted Naruto the worst...

-"MONSTER! Go away!"

-"Die demon!"

-"Bakemono! We don´t want you here!"

-"You dare to show up here!? Go away! Your a shame!"

Naruto didn´t try to defend himself. Nothing had truly changed since those days... Anything he had done was worth of recognition? But he had his comrades, right? No, he was fooling himself... As soon as they learn who he was they were going to hate him. The pressure in his chest increased and the lump in his thoat became unbeareable. Why me?-was his only thought as he slowly walked away.

The 11 nins were too astonished when everything happened to interviene, let alone understand. No one knew how to react. First the always energetic and sometimes annoying Naruto was happily following them and then he was cruely insulted and hurt by the everyone, wich ended in the blond´s sad departure.

One more confused than the other, they stared at eachother. What he hell had happened?

Author´s Note: Well watcha think? My first attempt in a Naruto fanfic. I alredy have the story up to the sixth chapter but in a notebook, so let me know if you liked it and i´ll actualize faster! Rember the more reviews, faster updates! Ehm Im latin so if I have gramar error don´t hesitate in telling me!

Vocabulary:

bakemono: monster

-kun: sufix for boys, shows affect.

-sama:sufix for high ranked people or used to show respect.

Hai: yes,here, right away, etc. It depends.

Dattebayo: believe it! Really! Something like that.

PS: None of the rockie nine or team Gain or Sai know about Naruto being the Kyuubi vessel.

Please R&R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Scars

Ok it´s me again! Hope you liked the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Scars

Uzumaki Naruto wandered in the empty streets, searching by instintc Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei, hell even Ero-sennin, to have someone to talk about what had happened. But he found himself alone again.

Completly alone, he felt as he was falling into the void of loneliness again. He could feel the wall between his comrades and himself getting thicker. He didn´t shattered one single tear, he was done crying over that same old subject. However, his face reflected his sadness, frustation and resentment...

His eyes were drawned to the Hokage´s Monument and clenched the letter he had taken from the chest his parents left him, one more time he felt the urge to open it, but he didn´t, Naruto didn´t want to suffer any further. He clenched his fists even harder if possible, suddenly someone appeared behind him.

-"Go away Neji..."-Naruto mumbled not wanting to talk.

-"Naruto..."-he said temptly, his normally impassive face now showing worry and confusion.

Naruto needed to be alone! Why didn´t he understand? It was better sooner than later, anyways they were going to hate him when they find out. At the thought, the little control Naruto had over his emotions began to evaporate, the Hyuuga prodigy didn´t notice tough.

-"What happened? All were worried about you-"

They were worried? Yeah right... If it weren´t for that stupid fox he-!In that instant the Kyuubi vessel lost himself in anger, his faccions began to contort looking more and more fox-like.

Neji was astounished, even though he coulnd´t see his face and didn´t dare to use the Byakugan, the Hyuuga could feel his anger. He had never seen Naruto so angry or affected, everything seemed to just bounce on him, but now... This had to be damned serious to get Naruto that way! What the hell was going on?!

The Uzumaki tried to regain control, but his feelings got the best of him as his fangs and claws began to appear.

-"Get the hell out of here Neji! LEAVE ME ALONE IF YOU DON´T WANT TO GET HURT!"-he menaced.

Neji was officially alarmed. He coulnd´t do anything, he felt helpless. So he did as he was said, hating himself for not being able to help as he ran away.

OoooooooooO

That same night, the eleven nins gathered themselves to discuss the matter.

-"I found him after what happended and..."-Neji turned more serious if possible.-" I have never seen him like that. No, I have never seen **anyone **like that."

-"I asked my parents but they say they can´t tell, Hokage´s orders... How troublesome..."

-"Sakura, you´re his teamate, you know him the best, has anything like this occured before?"-cuestioned Shino.

-"No, nothing like this... not even close..."

-"I-I h-have."-stated Hinata startling everyone.-" N-Naruto-kun has suffered a lot, b-but he n-never showed... I-I saw him when h-he was 8 years old, he was being beaten by some Jounin."

-"Whaaat?!"-some yelled.

They went quiet, they got even more confused by the minute. They had more questions than answers, in fact they didn´t have any answers.

-"In my opinion, the best we can do for now is to support him and hope he tells us himself."-Ino sighed.

The nins nodded approvingly.

-"This is what we´re going to do..."

UUuuUUUuuuUUUuUUuUUUuUUUu

The 11 found Naruto in his swing in front of the Academy, they intented to talk to him and lightned him up. At the beginning he was relucant to speak, but with a few jokes, dares and kind words, they finally managed to get him in a good mood.

What was important was to keep him as far as possible from the festival. So, they ended up in the forest of Konoha, near the training areas.

Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, Lee, Tenten and Sakura played football; Shino, Sai and Shikamaru sat beneath a tree, the first one observing the bugs in the area, the second painting the scene of his friends and the last one watched the clouds with a never-ending laziness. Hinata and Ino talked not too far away, Ino determined to end Hinata´s stutters.

-"Come on Neji! Cheer up! Join our team!"-yelled Sakura, getting the young Jounin´s attention.

Neji abandoned his meditation to consider the offer. He doubted before entering the game field.

-"No fair! We´re one short now!"-Naruto protested.

-"Don´t scream Naruto, Akamaru counts too, right Akamaru?"-Kiba said, the now huge dog barked and also joined the game.

-"You´re right."-Naruto admited with a smile.-"Watcha´re waiting for? It´s game time!"

With that the game continued, all worries long forgotten. But elsewhere things weren´t as peaceful as in that field in Konoha.

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX

The fifth Hokage of Konoha was in real trouble, no, not only her, the whole village was in mortal danger!

-"Damn it!"-she glared at her imprisioner with hatred.-"What do you gain of all this?"

-"You still ask? I don´t need anything from _them_ anymore, I´ll do it all myself."-a cold masculine voice replied.

-"What do you mean?"

-"You don´t need to know."-he said with a smug smirk.-"You, Hokage-_sama _will help me capture the Kyuubi brat."-it wasn´t a question.

-"What makes you think that?!"-she yelled,

-"Simple... You send a message asking for backup, and ask for him and help me capturing him or..."-he smirked.-"I´ll just have to do it the hard way, see, I don´t like big fights or wars, they´re too long and tedious for my taste. I like to get the things I want quickly with lies and traps, like this."-he laughed pointing the situation.-"But that doesn´t mean I won´t do it if I have to."

Tsunade was speechless at this.

-"If you don´t help me, I will be forced into atacking Konoha and take the boy by force."-now it was Godaime´s turn to laugh.

-"HA! You´re way wrong if you think it´s going to be that easy!"

-"Oh yes it will, as long as I have their beloved Hokage in my hands and certain friends from Akatsuki to help."-he mocked.

-"YOU SON OF A-!!"-she insulted from inside her prision.

-"And? What do you say? A brat or the whole village?"

Tsunade clenched her fists in anger and the misterious man smiled triumphat.

¨¨¨¨¨¨

The same old stares laid on him as he made his way through Konoha. But strangely he didn´t care anymore. He had his friends and that was enough. When he becomes hokage then they´ll have to respect him!

He headed to meet the only one who knew his pain, Subaku no Gaara or current Kazekage of Suna. After their fight, Gaara had changed almost drastically and now they were friends, then Naruto went to train. Odd enough, the next time they saw eachother Gaara was dead, but was revived by Chiyo.

It would be nice if, for once, when they see eachother they wouldn´t be fighting for their lives or...well one of them...dead.

-"Hey Gaara!"-he greeted the redhead with his usual entusiasm.

-"Uzumaki Naruto."-he acknowledged him.

-"Hey just call me Naruto, ok?"-he smiled.-"I was looking for you!"

-"Hm?"-god he was ever monosilabic.

-"Yeah, well how´re you doing?"

-"Fine."-he turned to see him.-"You?"

-"Hehehehe there´s no use in lying to you about it, not that good."-he laughed pretending to sound indifferent.-"You know what the festival´s about, don´t you?"

-"Yes."

-"Now that I think about it, our situations are slightly different."-Naruto said out of the blue.-"You´re Kazekage now, after people learned not to fear you things changed for you. With me it won´t be that way."-he concluded suddendly deppressed again.

Gaara eyed him with curiosity and maybe a little worried. Naruto sighed before continuing.

-"In Suna no one hates the Shukaku, at least not personally, they only fear him."-he explained.-"But Kyuubi killed so many people that it´s odd if someone doesn´t have a dead relative or friend from that day. Hence, they all hate my guts. It won´t be easy."-then his voice changed from sorrow to determination.-"But sure as hell I will do it! You won´t leave me behind dattebayo!"-he said now pointing at him dramatically.

Gaara continued to observe the young ninja with amazament. Naruto was really the most surprising ninja.

-"Enough of me! Don´t you think I didn´t notice you only spoke 7 words!"-Naruto said jokingly.

-"What do you want me to say?"-he asked surprising the blond.

-"I don´t know, stuff about yourself I guess.What about your birthday?"

-"January 19"-he said simply and glanced at Naruto believing that formulating the question was a waist of breath.

-"Oh! Mine?"-he asked and turned serious one more time.-"I thought you figured that one out. In 4 days."

-"Oh"-the Kazekage understood.

-"Don´t tell anyone though, they might put the pieces together."

Gaara nodded.

-"At first I was surprised when I heard about the festival was celebrated each year, and I hadn´t ever assisted or even heard about it."-he started.-"But then I remembered that the old Hokage or Iruka-sensei always took me out of the village those days, for my birthday they said,"-he smiled at the memory.-"your turn."

-"..."

-"Your siblings?"-he asked knowing he wouldn´t talk until he asked.

-"Fine."

-"Suna?"

-"Good, with plenty of missions."

-"Girlfriend?"-he laughed but was soon shut down by the glare Gaara was giving him.-"Ehehehe gomen, gomen got carried away..."

Naruto doubted before continuing the "interrogatory".

-"...Hobbys?"-he tempted.

-"The Kazekage doesn´t have time for..."-Gaara started but was cuted off by a now frustaded Naruto.

-"You must do SOMETHING in your free time!"-he yelled moving his arms in a anime way.-"God, you don´t even sleep!"

Gaara seemed to consider this, trying to find an answer like he had never wondered about it before, but desisted and that was the last straw in the glass for Naruto.

-"That´s it! You´re coming with me! We will look for a hobby for you!"-the blond said pulling Gaara from his arm. The redhaired nin freed himself from his grasp but followed him.

-"Let´s see...what might it be?"- he wondered while walking in the emptied streets because of the festival, followed by the ex-jinchuuriki.

-"Football?No.Art?No.Dance? HELL no."-he was thinking rather hard trying to push away mental images of Gaara in a football outfit, with a beret and a tutu respectivly.

They pass right straight a bookstore when an idea struck Naruto and went back on his steps.

-"Bingo!"-he cheered pointing at the bookstore and Gaara observed the store a little shocked.

When they entered the first thing Naruto saw was the manga section, while the redhead was atracted to a huge shelf of books and took one in his hands.

Naruto peep from behind Gaara´s shoulders and grunted without understanding.

-"B-O-R-I-N-G"-Naruto stated and turned back to his manga.

The Kazekage eyed book after book, all of them were one different world, a different story, he picked three and payed for them, kind of happy at his new discoverment. The only reading he did was paperwork, he never thought reading could be fun.

-"I don´t get you Gaara."-admitted the most surprising nin.-"How can you like those books and not my comics?"-he said as he hugged his manga.

-"That´s how I am I guess."-Gaara shruggered.

-"Hummm!"

The shadow of a smile crossed Gaara´s features, he felt happy to have a precious person who loved him back.(as a friend mind you)Now he had something he loved too. All thanks to him.

-"Thank you."

-"Ehh? For what?"-Naruto was astouned, Gaara never thanked for anything!

-"In that fight you said somethings that made me change."-Naruto blinked, surprised.-"I never thanked you for that and for saving my live."

-"You don´t have to thank me..."-he laughed sheepishly no one ever thanked him for anything.-"Besides in the saving thing I had plenty of help."

Naruto smiled a real smile, not a fake one like the ones he used to wear, and Gaara´s lips seemed to curve into a smile too, when...

Shizune appeared in front of then very agitated.

-"Naruto-kun! Tsunade-sama has asked for your presence and the rest´s in a S-Ranked mission!"

-"S-Ranked?! Gaara see you later, I need to go! Don´t you dare going back to Suna before I return!"-he said goodbye before following Shizune who ran to the exit of Konoha.

090909090909

Teams 7, 8, 10 and Gai were alll present in the Konoha gates waiting for instructions.

Finally Shizune reappeared in front of them with the papers she had gone to take.

-"Yor mission is to go to this location near the Hidden Village in the Mist and meet with Tsunade-sama and our allies."-she handed a map to Shikamaru.-"understood?"

All nodded.

-"But why us?"-Neji asked suddendly.-"We are 10 chuunins, 1 jounin and 1 genin. Why not send the anbu?"

-"I´m not aware of the details but Tsunade-same especifically requested you."

-"I know what you mean Neji but we have to follow orders, even if it could be a trap."-said Shikamaru.-"Who´s the leader?"

-"The leader of this mission is Neji."-answered Shizune.

-"Understood."-nodded the Hyuuga.-"We will divide in groups, to not atract too much attention The groups will be: 1st Shino, TenTen and Lee; 2nd Sai, Naruto and Hinata; 3rd Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba; 4th sakura, Chouji and I. Team 4 will go in front so I can give orders, team 1 to our left, team 3 on our right and team 2 behind. Any questions?

-"Yeah, how much distance should we keep?".asked Sai.

-"At least 600 feet"-the leader responded.-"Ready?"

-"More than ready! Tsunade-baachan here we go!"

End chapter

Author´s PDs: Sorry if the chapter lacked action I just wanted to put some peaceful moments before I mess their lives too much mwuahahahah-choke! Please review!! It´ll make me post faster! R&R!

Next chapter:

"They betrayed us!" "Damn it! I smell blood!" "T-The one who´s fighting is...(edited)"

Cliffhanger... I just love them, don´t you? (Enraged readers throw tomatoes at hiboshi) Take that as a no...


	3. Chapter 3:Surprising Ninja1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hi! Hell, I´m dying to make some comics to go along with this fanfic but I don´t have the time! As soon as I get out of this exams I´m doing it! Did I mention I love drawing? Well enough of me, let´s get on with the story!

Chapter 3: Surprising Ninja#1

It was getting dark when Neji signaled them to stop.

-"We´re in this point."-he informed pointing a to a location very close to an "x".-"Shikamaru, what do you think?"

-"I don´t like this."-the genius said.-"Something´s off, it´ll be better to investigate before rushing into a possible trap."

Neji nodded.

-"What´s that supposed to mean?"-asked a confused Naruto.

The Nara sighed befored answering.

-"We don´t have too many details on this mission, therefore we don´t know in wich situation the Hokage is. As far as we know, it could be a trap."

Everyone seemed to agree with him.

-"Shino, do you think your bugs can overhear a conversation between the guards?"-asked the Hyuuga prodigy.

-"No, it is imposible, the insects I carry now do not understand our language. Only my clan can comunicate with them."-declarated the Aburame.

Neji pondered about the problem in silence, but eventually gave up.

-"Any ideas?"-he asked.

-"I got it!"-Naruto almost yelled. Some sighed ditching the idea already, considering from who it came from.

-"What do you have in mind?"-the leader inquired with resignation.

-"It better not be that Orioke no Jutsu of yours!(sexy no jutsu)"-Sakura threated.

-"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"-a clon appeared beside him.-"Henge!"-the clon turned into a bird.

-"Hehehe"-the blond laughed scratching his back.

-"Naruto... it´s not going to work..."-Neji stated and the others looked at him.-"Even if it´s a kage bunshin, it has chakra, they´ll know it´s there."

To all´s surprise, the blond laughed again.

-"Don´t worry! I made sure this kage bunshin doesn´t have that much chakra."-he said casually.-"Look with your Byakugan if you don´t believe me."

This time it was Neji´s turn to be startled, he activated his Byakugan and as Naruto said, he didn´t see a ninja chakra flow, but a regular bird´s. And then saw a strange seal attached to it, barely notable.

-"How..?"-Hinata tried to ask, she had activated her Byakugan too.

-"With this seals I made."-he cut her off proudly taking a seal out of his bag, there were many more. Everyone stared speechlessly at him while he put it back in his bag and let his bird-bunshin go. The clon flew above their heads before heading towards his destination.

When everyone was out of the shock and were about to ask Naruto how in hell he had come up with that jutsu, the expression of the person in question changed completly to shock and then anger as the memories of his bunshin came back.

-"They have Tsunade-baachan! They betrayed us!"-he yelled.

-"Now what?!"-inquired Kiba to their leader.

-"The mission has changed, now it is our duty to rescue Hokage-sama."-he replied.-"What else did you discover, Naruto?"

-"They were underlings, they didn´t know much. But they said if we don´t show up until tomorrow they would go to Konoha to get something."

-"Then we don´t have time to lose!"-said Tenten.

-"Wait, we can´t do things without thinking."-Shikamaru interrupted.-"They´re probably waiting for us, our only advantage is the element surprise, that won´t do. Naruto, you´ll have to investigate more, try to find out their weakness, the location of Godaime, whatever that might be of use. It will be better if we disguise for the first attack, so if anything goes wrong we retreat and try again."

-"Roger!"-he nodded and invocated five clones and gave them differents forms of animals.-"This might take longer."

-"It doesn´t care while you get results."-Neji said.-"Now you may rest, tomorrow starts the infiltration!"

Our favourite team of Konoha nins were entering the building in wich the Hokage was kept captive. It looked strangely like a clan state. The shinobis were disgued and appeared to be missing nins or bandits, even Lee had a henge with the help of the others. The twelve figures passed the knocked-out guards and divided into the agreeded teams.

From what Naruto found out the whole place was filled with missing nins of the Village Hidden in the Mist(Kirigakure for further mention). Neji and Shikamaru made three groups, Chouji, Lee, Hinata and Tenten was the first one. Their job was to inspect the dungeos and free the prisioners, and then help the other two groups. The second group was conformed by Naruto, Sai, Shino and Kiba, they were the exploration group and they´re suppoused to take care of the enemies and attract the attention to them. The last team was: Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura who´s mission was to retrieve the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf.

Everyone separated according to the plan and left to do what they needed to. Group #2 was heading forward when Kiba suddenly stopped.

-"Kuso!"-the Inuzuka whispered.-"I smell blood!"-everyone froze.

-"A fight?"-asked Shino.

-"Yeah, and one person is fighting alone againts all of them."-he said still sniffing the air. Akamaru was doing the same and then the dog barked informing his master something.-"What?!"-the nin yelled.

-"What did he say Kiba?!"-inquired the blond.

-"T-The one who´s fighting is...Sasuke Uchiha."

Blue eyes widened at the revelation, but before he could say something Shino cutted him off.

-"Before you rush and do something hasty, Naruto, I remind you the mission."

-"As if I could forget! Kiba! Are they all dead?"-

-"Yes, but-"-he responded but was cutted off.

-"I have a plan."-Naruto said seriously, as he always did when his former teamate was concerned.-"Besides you have to help me because our mission is to gain information, right? Now that all the enemies are dead, we ask Sasuke."

-"What do you have in mind?"-asked Sai with a fake smile.

-"I need Shino to take away all his chakra, then for you two to hold him."-he explained.-"I´ll distract him."

-"What are you going to do? Tell us already!"-Kiba grew impatient.

-"There´s no time to explain."-the Uzumaki made a clon of himself still in his henge. The bunshin ran in the opposite direction.-"To inform Neji."-he explained.

The four-man cell ran towards the Uchiha, the three wondering what Naruto was planing.

Team #3 stopped when Naruto´s bunshin appeared in front of them.

-"Neji, Sasuke´s here."

Sakura held a gasp and the others let the surprise show in their faces, all except for the Hyuuga of course.

-"Explain."-he ordered.

-"Kiba smelled blood and then Akamaru smelled Sasuke."-he paused.-"Kiba says Sasuke killed them all."

-"This mission is getting more troublesome at the minute.-"the genious Shikamaru complained.

-"What are you going to do about it?"-worried about what his comrade would do.

-"I have a plan. Trust me."

The leader sighed.-"Ok, but it´s your responsability the life of your teamates."

-"Hai."-he looked at Sakura.-"Don´t worry Sakura-chan, I´ll keep my promise."-he made his version of the good guy pose and disappeared in a poof.

Team #2 entered the door that led them to Sasuke. The room was filled with multiple corpses in the floor. Then, in the darkness they distinguished the figure of the Uchiha when he speaked in a voice as cold as ice.

-"Well, you did come. Show yourselves, I know it´s you."

The nins of Konoha released their henges, as they continued to stare at their ex-comrade.

-"Sasuke! What are you doing here?!"-asked Naruto.

-"If you need to know."-he paused.-"To gather information about the Akatsuki."

-"What do the Akatsuki have to do with this?!"

-"I don´t have to answer that."

-"Damn it Sasuke!"-he yelled irritaded by his tone.-" These guys have Tsunade-baachan!"

Sasuke didn´t reply, thinking it was a waste of breath.

-"I heard you killed Orochimaru and formed a new team! Hebi was it?! Why didn´t you come back to Konoha?!"

The avenger was getting tired of the interrogatory.

-"Yes I did kill Orochimaru, and formed a group."-he said annoyed.-"And I already told you I don´t have time to play games in Konoha."

-"Where are your new partners? Did you abandon them too?"

Sasuke frowned.

-"I didn´t need them anymore."

-"Typical Sasuke."-the blond laughed bitterly.

The Uchiha was getting seriously mad, since when the dobe talked to him like that? It was then he noted the rest´s silence, when activaded his Sharingan he saw they were only copies! Then, his Sharingan deactivated and found himself incapable of moving properly because of chakra loss. He had been overconfident! Suddendly, a guy he didn´t recognize and Kiba held him tightly. He tried to make the Chidori but failed and glared at Shino with hatred. He had forgotten him completly! He had been too busy talking with the dobe he hadn´t noticed his bugs climbing his legs!

How didn´t he notice? Then the unknown nin formed a hand sign and said-"Kai!"- It had been a genjutsu! It had distracted him! That guy was good. He struggled to get free, he still had taijutsu.

-"It´s useless Sasuke."-Shino told him.-"My bugs are feeding from your chakra. You won´t be able to move.Your turn, Naruto."

-"Hai."-Naruto said while pulling out a scroll extremely large and untied it.

-"That´s the same scroll Kakashi used to seal my Curse Seal."-his face relaxed and took a mocking expression.-"And as you may see, it didn´t work."

-"This one´s different."-he informed.-"I made this one myself."

-"It´s more useless then!"-the ebony haired nin laughed.-"You think you can take me down with one of**your** seals? "

-"Yes, after all I am a jailor. Seals are my specialty."-he said it with such a bitter irony he gained the presents questioning glances and regreted saying it, but he ignored them while preparing the seal. He came closer to his former teamate.

-"You think you got me that easely?"-Sasuke mocked after dissapearing in a wirl of leaves.

-"Where did he go?!"-yelled Kiba helding now thin air.

-"He´s close."-responded Shino.

-"Then I´ll find him! Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!"-the blond yelled and a thousand clones appeared everywhere.

-"Hm, that same old technique..."-the Uchiha said Chidori surrounding him threathingly.-"...How pathetic."-and carged at the bunshins making them dissapear in poofs at an amazing speed.

-"Guys! Can you distract him?! I need more time!"

Sai invocated his ink lions and attacked Sasuke as well but the Sharingan user dispatched them with ease, focusing on finding the real Naruto. But Sai didn´t give up, he needed to buy Naruto more time to prepare his seal, Sasuke didn´t like that at all. When he was about to cut Sai´s throat with his sword Kiba and Shino sended his attacks at him making him get off of the painter.

One of Naruto´s clones formed the Rasengan with another one´s help while the others grabbed Sasuke by the arms. The Rasengan was about to hit the missing nin when Sasuke freed his left leg and hit the clone in the gut with a smirk.

-"Ugh!"-the clone dissapeared in a poof.

-"You´ll have to do better than that, Naruto."-his former teamate tempted him.

-"I haven´t really started trying."-he answered with a smile and handed the seal to a bunshin.-"You guys protect the clone, I have to deal with Sasuke myself."-the others nodded and Naruto invocated more bunshins and they ran towards him with, his speed increased remarkably. The former Leaf nin took care of the clones with a little more difficulty and suddendly noticed the real Naruto jump from behind a dissapearing clone with a strange jutsu in his hand.

-"Futon: Rasen Shuriken!"-he was about to hit Sasuke´s leg but the Uchiha was faster and invocated the Chidori in time to collide it to the air Rasengan. The two attacks collided loudly and flew them across the room. Naruto managed to put his feet first and not to hit the wall, on the other hand, Sasuke hit the cement roughly and fell to the ground unceremously. He grabbed his leg, it had taken the worst part of the blow and it couldn´t move now, most importantly he had no chakra left unlike his former comrade who had monstrous amounts of it. Naruto knew this.

-"Sasuke, I´m going to keep my promise to Sakura-chan now!"-the blond yelled and a clone handed him the now ready seal.

-"Let me go!"-Sasuke roared to Sai and Shino who held him tightly.-"I SAID LET GO!"-he yelled in a very un-Sasuke way.

-"You´re not getting away this time Sasuke!"-the Uzumaki informed.-"Saru, Hebi, Tori, Ryuu, Kitsune!"-he yelled forming the corresponded hand seals and opening the scroll completly. The inside of the scroll began to shine, the kanjis in the middle formed a triangle and rotated endlessly until it separated from the paper. Before the Uchiha could run away the seal located itself in his neck, where his Curse Seal was. Absorving it. With a flash the triangle turned black and sticked again in the paper. The blond nin closed it immediately and yelled.-"HEBI NO FUUIN!"-The seal shined again, but this time black and then stopped. Only seconds later Sasuke fainted.

-"I don´t know what the heck you did Naruto but good job!!"-Kiba congratulated, the Uzumaki scratched his head laughing. He was genually happy, in spite of his wounds wich were rapidly healing.

-"If I´m not wrong what you did, took away the Curse Seal of Orochimaru."-said Shino.-"That won´t compensate Sasuke´s mistakes. He decided to leave Konoha himself."

-"Eehm... yes and no."-articulated Naruto.-"Well not exactly, I´ll explain later. Sakura-neechan will be so happy!"

-"I´m glad you could protect the person you made bonds with."-said Sai and smiled widely.-"From himself..."

-"Me too!"-responded an exhatic Naruto-"Now let´s meet the others!"-he yelled and put Sasuke in his back.

_Sasuke-kun´s here _continued to think Sakura. Everytime he thought about it she felt a raising ansiety, but fought to control it and finally she managed to keep a cold face. When she had regained control over her emotions she was more relaxed.

-"I can´t see Tsunade-sama!"-their leader informed, frowning.

-"Shimatta!"-Sakura cursed before concentrating chakra in her legs.-"Can I?"-she asked Neji and he only nodded, then she easily surpassed them at a great speed.

-"Wow."-Ino said with a whistle.-"Sakura...how fast."

The pink haired kunoichi entered the room in less that she expected and felt her frustation raise again when she noticed that the room was empty.

She saw it, she didn´t need the Byakugan to know they had escaped through it, probably alerted by Sasuke´s and Naruto´s strendous fight. She approached the lagoon. It must lead to another place...Of course! It was a conduct! She put her hands in the surface of the lagoon and sended her chakra to test her theory. Sensing how her chakra bounced and continued to travel she could determinate the direction and distance of the conduct. It wasn´t an option to follow them, at least not using the conduct they used, it was way too risky.

-"Situation?"-a newly arrived Neji inquired.

-"They escaped throught a conduct placed in this lagoon, using a poweful water jutsu. The end of this conduct is not too far away."

-"Neji, with this information we have three options."-Shikamaru said.-"Number one, we follow the conduct with the help of the Byakugan and attack again. Number two, we head back to Konoha to alert for possible attack or number three we send a messenger to Konoha and wait until the enemy contacts us again, they still don´t suspect we know about their plans and they want that thing they think we have. I think they´ll call us to their hideout sooner or later."

The captain considered this options.

-"The number three most likely."-he said finally.-"Besides, we need to find the rest and possibly deal with Sasuke. What is it that thing they want so badly?"

-"It´s imposible to know now, but it may be a bluff from Tsunade-sama to call for backup."-the Nara responded.

At the mention of her teamates, Sakura´s face of anguish and determination spoke for itself.

-"What´s wrong Sakura?"-asked Ino.

-"Let me go help Naruto. It´s better if I go help, I can´t be here doing nothing."-she said without hesitation with determination shining eyes.

-"It isn´t necessary."-Neji stated and before the kunoichi could protestate he added.-"They´re on their way here, with Sasuke."-he smiled an unperceptible smile.

Before the Haruno girl could react in any way, group 2 and 1 appeared. A radiant Naruto looked at Sakura grinning before leaving Sasuke in the floor.

-"Sakura-chan. I kept my promise."-the blond continued to grin like mad.-"Now we can be team 7 again."

Sakura didn´t reply, she just jumped and squeezed Naruto in a hug and mumbled again and again _Thank you, thank you_, wich he gladly responded encircling his arms around her too.

-"Now what Neji?"-Tenten asked when Naruto and Sakura separated from their hug.

-"We go to the camp and we talk there."-he said with authority and all complied and ran towards their camping spot. Naruto took Sasuke again before following.

He smiled again.

-"When do you think he´ll wake up?"-a worried pink haired kunoichi asked Naruto. He had chaged like all of them, and she was afraid of that. Afraid he had changed too much. Nevertheless his features, handsome as always, seemed to erradiate serenity.

-"Don´t worry Sakura-chan, he´ll wake up soon."-responded her other teamate.

-"What if he tries to run away again?"-she spoke her worries outloud, all turned to Naruto, interest in the answer.

-"He won´t."-the blond said simply staring at the stars.

-"How can you be so sure?! I know it´s good to have faith and all, but you´re being naive! He did it once and he´ll do it again!"-she screamed.

-"I´m not being naive."-he said not paying attention to her friend´s outburst, the smile never leaving his face.

-"What-?!"-she started but was interrumted.

-"I guess it´s time for me to explain hehehe."-he laughed sheepishly.

-"Sasuke chose to leave, nobody forced him. There´s nothing that can change that."-Shino repeated.

-"There you´re wrong."-everyone stared at Naruto, who took a deep breath before start.-"When I was traveling with Ero-sannin we passed through many villages and temples, in one of them I found a scroll about seals. Well, the owner was a seal expert and we were there to...ehh fix something...-"he laughed nervously, he had almost said they had gone there to check the Yondaime´s seal.-"Then I found information about two seals the sick of Orochimaru must have combined. Anyway, the first seal was a seal that increases chakra and changes your appeareance giving you more power, it is a forbidden jutsu for it´s secondary effects, Orochimaru must´ve found a way to cancel them. And the second one was a dark seal to increment the negative side of a person."

Naruto stopped to breath to find his comrades gawking at him.

-"What?"-he felt uncomfortable under their stares.

-"Nevermind continue."-Neji said, who was the first to recover after the scare of seeing Naruto talking almost in a doctor-like manner.

-"Well, I connected the characteristics and noticed it was probably the Curse Seal Sasuke had, so with the help of some scrolls that the old man borrowed me I finished the scroll you saw."

-"Even though what you did was impressive, I don´t get what does it have to do with Sasuke´s behaviour."-Ino admited.

-"Etto...the second seal was meant to increase the teme´s (Sasuke´s nickname) negative feelings. Like a poison. If Sasuke wanted revenge, the seal increased that wish enough to leave Konoha. That way Orochimaru made sure that his preys go to him for power."-he concluded.

-"Not even I would have think about it."-Shikamaru.

-"Hahahaha."-he laughed modestly, noticing he was getting too much attention, he took his chance while the news were still sinking in.-"Ehmm...I´m going to the river to... refresh hehehe..."-he smiled and disappeared.

All the present shinobis, except Sasuke who was still unconcious, were confused. Definitavely the Uzumaki was the unpredictable ninja#1.

Author´s note: Sorry if the chapter lacked action. I just needed to explain a lot. The battle is coming soon. Sasuke, good or evil? And I have a huge pairing problem. Should I make a Sasusaku, Nejisaku, Gaasaku? Nejiten? I don´t know but those two don´t convince me. I think Leetenten´s better. ShikaTema or ShikaIno? HELP vote please and help me decide. I have the ideas in my head but I just can´t make my mind. Vote PLZ! Oh and do you like Japanese words in the fic? V&V R&R!

Next chapter advances:

"I have the feeling Naruto´s always faking..." "S-Sasuke-kun! Your awake!" "Why don´t you hate me?" "NANI?!"


	4. IMPORTANT AN

A/N 

Hey, I´ll be deleting this story, I made this fanfic without thinking but now I took a liking to it so I want to make it really good. I know I can do better than this, so I´ll start from scratch, but if by some miracle someone actually likes this fanfic please let me know and I´ll consider not to delete it. Thank you if you read this far!

Cyao


	5. PLZ READ!

A/N 2 

Well... you convinced me... I´ll continue but with one condition:

PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE PAIRINGS!!

Some ideas will be GREAT... Ehm btw do you like the bits of japanese I put? Remember if you review the updates will come faster!!! I´ll update in two days tops. Promise dattebayo!

Cya!


	6. Chapter 4: More questions, no answers

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto.

Chapter 4: More questions, no answers

The Konoha teams, except Naruto and Sasuke, are talking around the fire. Shino and Kiba told them about what Naruto said earlier. All were more confused, how was Naruto a jailor?

-"Yeah, he said that and although I´m new in this whole emotions thing I noticed he was sad and... what was the word?"-Sai wondered recalling all the books he had read while the others sweatdropped.

-"Ironic?"-sugested Kiba and Sai nodded.-"Now that you mention it..."

-"I have the feeling that Naruto´s always faking."-suddendly spoke Sakura.-"I just realized...and I´m suppoused to be his teamate..."

-"I also think so, after the way he talked I was convinced he´s not what he appears to be."-the leader admitted.

-"I-I don´t think t-that Naruto-kun lies about his personality,"-Hinata said looking up confident of the truthfulness in her words.-" I find that imposible."

-"You´re right Hinata, but there´s still too many things we don´t know about him."-said Sakura sadly.

-"Yeah... somebody knows when his birthday is?"-asked Ino out of nowhere and silence dropped once again growing uncomfortable and guilty.

-"We always celebrated our birthdays together, Kakashi-sensei´s, Sasuke´s and mine"-Sakura felt sad and guilty again.-"but never Naruto´s. We never..."-she cut herself not able to continue.

-"Come on Sakura! Cheer up! We´ll get it all out of Naruto when all´s back to normal!"-assured Tenten happily.-"Besides, aren´t you happy about Sasuke?"

Sakura got over her depression really quick after that last comment, she remembered that she hadn´t had the chance to react to that matter properly. She nodded, her eyes with light again, tears of relief threating to fall.

-"Yeah! I´m so happy all will be back to normal!"-she cheered.

Everyone couln´t agree more with her. Even Neji and Shino showed signs of aprovement and even a little happiness.

**Three days until October 11.**

A blond ran through the forest so fast that only a yellow blur could be seen, suddendly the yellow blur stopped.

-"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"-another figure appeared next to the other one.-"Go to the camp and explain my absence so they don´t worry."-ordered the first one and the other complied.

The figure stepped into the moonlight sighing.

-"This is going to be so long and bothersome dattebayo..."-Naruto assured himself as he took the scroll where he had sealed Sasuke´s Curse Seal. This jutsu was going to take a LOT of chakra out of his system, even for him. But it needed to be done as soon as possible or the curse seal would find it´s way out of the jutsu. He would be screwed if he were to fight, but there was no other choice.

-"I better get starting."-whined Naruto reminding himself of a certain Nara before adopting his usual determined look.-"Yosh! Let´s get rid of this damn curse once and for all!"

--------------

Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes slowly, his onix-colored orbs got lost in the sky above him. He didn´t move an hinch. But although his calm exterior, Sasuke had a storm of feelings inside him. Happiness, sadness, frustation, impotence, shame but above of them all relief. He had been prisioner of the seal for way too long. But, all those lost years, the people he killed and most unforgivable, what he did to his friends and comrades. He almost killed Naruto!

Surely now everyone hated him and he didn´t blame them. Suddendly he felf empty, empty and without a path. He got up not losing his gaze to the sky when he listened a movement not too far from where he was and finally desisted in his star-gazing.

-"S-Sasuke-kun... You´re awake!"-said happily a familiar pink-haired girl.-"I´m so glad!"-she continued to advance towards him.

When he made eye contact with her, his eyes showed her the shame he felt and a surprised Sakura noticed it while he evaded her gaze fearing he might find hate.

-"Sasuke-kun, don´t worry I understand."-she said quietly and reassuring.-"Naruto told us about the seal, it wasn´t your fault."-she said confidently, tears of joy in her emerald orbs.

-"Why don´t yo hate me? How can yo still consider me your friend after all I did?"-asked a desperate and sad Uchiha.

-"Sasuke-kun, like Naruto, you´re very important to me."-Sakura assured him heartily coming closer.-"I could never hate you ."-she whispered as she embraced him in a hug.

-"I will never forgive myself for all what I did."-he stated seriously.-"Thank you, Sakura."-he said responding to her hug wraping his arms around her filled with relief repiting the words he had said before leaving her unconcious. However, this time these words were different, these words carried sincerity and warmth, they were not cold or mocking.

Sakura continued to smile when she was freed from Sasuke´s embrace.

-"Welcome back to Team 7."-she beamed, then Sasuke looked around searching for something or someone.

-"Where´s Naruto?"

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

-"Great moment for the dobe to disappear..."-grumbled the Uchiha a little worried, not for Naruto, he could watch his own back, he was damn sure of that. But what´ll be the reaction of his ex comrades when they see him once more?

-"He said he was going to go the river, he must be right back."-the kunoichi shruggered.-"Let´s go to the camp Sasuke."

-"Ehm, ok."-he hesitated.

Nevertheless all his doubts were dissipated when all the rookie 9 and team Gai approached to greet him. At the beginning a little hesitant to do so but when they saw Sakura´s unconcerned face their worries wore off. No one of them showed any kind of grudge against him. They were conversed for a while, catching up, surprisingly the Uchiha also joined the chat. But then the leader interrupted the careless conversation.

-"I hope you haven´t forgotten about Tsunade-sama."-the Hyuuga said, immediately the voices halted..-"Sasuke, I want you to tell us everything about that organization and what they might want with the Hokage."

-"They are a group of renegade nins from Kiri, they were insignificant until they joined Akatsuki in a sort of alliance."-the Sharingan user informed trying to remember as much as possible.

-"Akatsuki? But if they are so weak, why do those S-Ranked missing nins want them?"-inquired Tenten, thoughtful.

-"I don´t know. Probably because of their blood-limit, when I said weak I meant not trained. They were exilated, hence they were not ninja trained. But if they joined Akatsuki they´ll most likely train them."-the ebony haired boy concluded.

-"But you said they were missing nin."-said Chouji.

-"They are sort of. They were a ninja clan but not a trained one. It´s complicated, no one wanted them because the blood-limits aren´t well seen in Kiri."-he said remembering Haku.

-"Very well, I will send a messenger to alert Konoha and the some´ll wait to guide the messenger to us when he returns."-Neji explained.-"You will be the messenger Lee, Lee you´re the fasted of all, no complains."-he said looking right into his eyes daring him to complain.

Before Lee could start whining about how unyouthful Neji was being he cut him off.-"Where´s Naruto?"

-"About time you noticed!"-Naruto yelled from the top of a tree.-"Listen guys, I´m a Kage bunshin, the real me send me to tell you this."-the copy explained gaining everyone´s attention.-"The real Naruto is eliminating the curse seal for once and for all, by this time he should be almost ready. I should...he should arrrgh be back in no time. You get me don´t you?"-he said grabbing his head in confusion.

-"We get you. Somehow..."-Sakura chucked.

-"He´s lucky that we have to wait for Lee too!"-Kiba huffed and Akamaru barked in afirmation.

-"Ehehehehe..."-he laughed sheepishly.

-"Naruto! Wait!"-Sasuke called but the clone was already gone in a puff of smoke.

-"I must be off too! If I am not back in an hour I shall make 10000 push-ups and 300 laps!"-Lee yelled before running towards Konoha.

-"I guess we must wait."-said Tenten unenthusiatically seeing the still dark sky.

-"At least we can tell _it_ to Sasuke now."-Sakura proposed.

-"Um-m."-Hinata nodded.

-"What are you talking about?"-the Uchiha inquired.

-"You´re right, maybe Sasuke knows something we don´t."-said an impassive Shino.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Neji started to tell Sasuke what had happened the festival, when he followed Naruto (when Naruto had to scare Neji away for him not to see him going Kyuubi). Sasuke was more and more bewildered by every word the Hyuuga said, at first he didn´t let it show, but then the disconcert was reemplazed by anger.

-"NANI?!"-he finally yelled activating the Sharingan without noticing. He scrutinized his comrades´ faces searching a sign that they were lying to him, but he didn´t-"Kuso!"

-"So Sasuke, do you know someting that can help us understand the situation?"-asked Shikamaru.

-"No. I´m as clueless as you are, maybe worse."-he admited.-"When we fought, that fight... I have to know!"-he blurted out of the blue.

-"What happened in that fight Sasuke?"-asked Sakura.

-"I was winning, hell I was beating the crap out of Naruto, he tried to convince me to come back but the curse kept controling me."-he remembered.-"When he was almost dead, he realized I was serious and then the curse took complete control of me and I can´t remember anything."

-"What could have happened?"-wondered the Haruno girl.

-"I don´t know but when I woke up he was unconcious and I seriously injured. Then I could convince the curse seal to let him live. But I don´t remember anything before then damnit!"-he turned to the Hyuuga prodigy.-"And you Hyuuga? You fought with him in the Chuunin exams."

-"Besides his ridiculous amount of chakra and healing ability, I´m not sure."-he said trying to remember the details of his fight with Naruto.-"But when he had all his tenketsus closed he was capable of summoning more chakra, I checked with my Byakugan. It was too quick, first he couldn´t even walk and in the next second red chakra was envolping him."

-"You´re right, I remember that chakra..."-said Tenten and all the ones who were in the match nodded.

-"But it could´ve been some kind of Souseiki no Shinsei Jutsu (Genesis of Rebirth Jutsu Plz correct me if I´m wrong)... Like Tsunade-sama´s... Afterall he trained with another sannin."-Sakura reasoned.

-"Yeah that´s probably it."-sighed Ino.-"Yare, yare this is getting more complicated and we don´t even have a clue!"

-"I don´t like just waiting here!"-Kiba growled showing his discontent.

-"Be patient. When the sun comes up we will encounter the enemy as planned."-Shino tried to calm his teamate down.

-"Shino´s right."-their leader said.-"Sasuske, you stay and wait for Naruto and Lee. If they see you before we´re in battle they´ll suspect when they recognize your chakra signatura from when you attacked them before. Hinata-sama, stay with him and use the Byakugan to find us."

The darkhaired boy nodded and the Hyuuga positioned herself next to him nodding as well. They all noticed the sky clarifing.

-"Very well. Let´s go!"-the Hyuuga ordered and they all vanished along with him except the girl with purple-grey eyes and the Uchiha.

//-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-///-/-/-/-/

Lee rushed into Konoha this time without saluting the gate guardians as he always did. He jumped form roof to roof at all speed until he reached the Hokage Tower and entered the room finding a very, very busy Shizune.

-"Shizune-san! Listen to me please! It´s urgent!"-Lee yelled.

Shizune looked away the papers she had been reading and had a bad feeling from the expression Lee had on his face. She motioned him to continue.

-"We discovered that Tsunade-sama was kidnapped by our clients, they turned out to be Mist missing nins."- Shizune was dumbfounded.-"But that´s not it. Sasuke-kun´s with us. Naruto-kun removed the curse and he´s back to his youthful self!"-he said happy to deliver at least some good news.

-"Where´s Tsunade-sama?"

-"Like I said before, she was kidnapped. We failed to rescue her once but this time Neji has a plan!"-he did his nice guy pose.

-"I´ll give you some back-up."-she said sternly.

-"No need to, we´ll go."-offered a masked figure from the shadows.

-"Kakashi!"-the Hokage´s aprentice frowned.-"You should know that we´re on crisis! I cannot affort the best ninja to leave the village!"

-"So you´re abandoning Tsunade-sama to her luck?"-Asuma responded emerging from the shadows as well.

-"Of course not! But I can´t abandon the villagers either!"

-"I´m coming too. And I already talked with my best jounins in Suna and they´ll be here shortly."-Gaara stated. He had been there talking to Shizune about Kage stuff when Lee abruptly entered.

-"Kazekage-sama!"-Shizune was surprised and was about to reject the offer but she wasn´t in the situation to be proud.-"Arigatou."-she thanked bowing her head and the Kazekage merely nodded accepting her gratitute.

-"Yosh Lee! Let´s race! The one to lose will make 1000 push-ups in one minute!"

-"Hai! Gai-sensei!"

-"Very well. Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Gaara-sama and Lee, you may go."-but before they jumped out of the window she called them again.-"Wait! Take this two ANBU with you!"-she motioned to the ones behind her.

-"Didn´t you just say...?"-asked Asuma.

-"I guess it´s my time to bet."-she simply said and they all left.-"I just hope I´m not as bad as Tsunade-sama at it."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-"Uff that was even harder that it looked like..."-Naruto panted leaning on a tree.-"Better hurry."-he said remembering about Neji´s plan from his clone´s memories.

Minutes after he was at the camp.

-"Sasukeee!"-he yelled happily moving his arms above his head frantically. The person in question looked straight at him and smiled, yes you read well not smirked or half-smiled but a still tiny, but true smile. The second Naruto was next to him he smacked him in the top of his head.

-"Itai! What the hell was that for?!"-the blond whined rubbing his head from the unexpected punch. When he looked up he saw his once again teamate smiling at him and he returned the gesture amplified a hundred times. Then they started to laugh. (yes both)

Naruto know Sasuke wasn´t the accostumed to show emotion, that was the best he was going to get from the stoic Uchiha just yet. But right then the two were just happy things were back to normal for team 7.

-"N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.-"Hinata called them and they turned to see her, still laughing a bit.-"Lee´s approaching."-she informed.

Not too many seconds after the three jounins, Lee and Gaara appeared in front of them followed by two ANBU.

-"Long time no see Sasuke."-said the copy-cat nin, his only visible eye turned in an U.

-"Kakashi-sensei."-Sasuke greeted his former teacher dedicating him one of his rare smiles as well.

-"Youthful Sasuke has returned to us!! Let the Spring of Youth last for ever for you!!!!"-Gai yelled with rivers of tears as he proceeded to embrace Sasuke. Unfortunately for the disturbed Uchiha, the overjoyed jounin succeeded.

-"Uhhh...sensei...GET THE HELL OFF!"-he yelled his right eye twiching. Gai was distracted by his outburst and thanks to that Sasuke managed to slip from his grasp.

-"Uhmm, ok...Back to the mission..."

--------

As soon as the Konoha group walked into the main room of a building very much alike as clan state, guided by some nins, they were surrounded. The leader activated his Byakugan and could distinguish the form of the Hokage in some kind of bubble prision.

_Where´s Naruto?_Tsunade asked frantically to herself. _Kuso!_

-"Well, well well."-an amused yet sinister voice greeted them.-"Welcome to the Mizuitzuli state, I am Mizuitzuli Ryuuga."-a man with short grey hair and yellow eyes said.

The Konoha nins took their stances, prepared to fight. Time to plan B.

-"I see this ´mission´ was just an excuse to lure us here."-Shikamaru spoke trying to buy some time to elaborate a plan.-"What do you gain of all this?"

-"Ohh... I don´t want to spoil the surprise, not quite yet. I want to have some fun guessing who among you is the one I want."-he smirked evilly.

-"Ryuuga-sama! Should we capture them?"-asked a higher ranked clan member.

-"Hmm."-he paused.-" Yes, I want to see what they´re capable of first."

-"NO!"-Tsunade yelled when she saw the floor beneath them converting in water and tried to envolpe them.

-"Excecute plan B!"-the Hyuuga ordered.

-"Hai!"

Sakura punched the ground causing it to open and swallow all the water momentarily, giving them more time to escape.

-"Ohh... So smart of you to have a back-up plan. Too bad I´m always a step ahead of you."-Ryuuga mocked as he sat in a throne situated next to the imprisioned Hokage.

-"Shup up!"-said Sakura as she ajusted her gloves, then he noticed that a part of the roof was also breaking, letting some light in. The shinobis and the Mizuitzuli clan evaded the falling rock with ease, suddendly the renegade Mist nins found themselves incapable of moving.

-"Kage Mane succeed!"-Shikamaru announced.

-"Way to go Shikamaru!"-Ino cheered.

But joy lasted little when Ryuuga laughed.

-"Not so fast."

Then the 10 Konoha nins saw with wide eyes how their foes seemed to be covered by a water armor, like Gaara´s, and the water pushing Shikamaru´s shadow away.

-"This is our blood-limit, now prepare for the real fight to get started."-he said sadistically.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Things for the Konoha nins were not too good.

-"Hn, they´re not as strong as I thought they would be."-he said somewhat dissapointed.-"Time to get what I want."-he thought as he watched the ponytailed shinobi that used Kage Mane. Surely he used the Kage bunshin...

FLASHBACK

Ryuuga was watching the two cloaked figure in front of him with interest. So they were finally going to give** it** to him? He restrained a chuckle.

-"Our leader thought it was wise to let you know what we´re doing with the Jinchuuriki."-the man with a small ponytail said.

-"Is that so?"-he asked feigning surprise.

-"Yes. Since you don´t use any jutsu you won´t be able to copy it."-the other man spoke, he was rather large and had a huge sword in his back.-"And you´re not stupid enough to give it to someone else."

Ryuuga was taken aback by this, he knew they thought it but he didn´t think they would actually say it in front of him! The nerve of them! Fortunately that statement was unaccurate. He was the only one in his clan who knows jutsus, well aside from his right hand...

-"I understand."-he finally said.

The shorter figure handed the clan leader a scroll and Ryuuga had a really hard time trying not to laugh evilly when he had it on his hands. Now he didn´t need the Akatsuki, he would learn the jutsu and take the Bijuu for his own.

-"How should I know who´s the Jinchuuriki?"

-"He´s loud, annoying, he charges first and uses Kage bunshin."

Ryuuga frowned at the Uchiha´s short reply. But before he coul protest and demand a longer description he heard the unmistakeable sound of a battle. And in a blink of an eye the cloaked figures were gone.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Ryuuga invocated his turquoise water and concentrated it in his fists and feet. With a grim smile he attacked his target, taking him by surprise.

-"Shit!"-the Nara cursed under his enemy´s grasp.

-"Now, let´s see if it´s you..."-he said and his special water started envolping Shikamaru threatenly.

-"What the hell?"-Shikamaru whispered when the water glowed and then retreated.

-"How annoying..."-the Mizuitzuli sighed.-"It´s not you."

The Nara genius manager to do a couple of had seals in spite of being under Ryuuga´s grasp and his shadow crep his way to Ryuuga´s neck. But the grey-haired man laughed.

-"Do you honestly thought that would end me?"- he laughed smugly while his water made the Nara´s shadow retreat.-"Mizu Kangoku no Jutsu!"

-"Sou na!"-Shikamaru was now imprisioned in a bubble very similar to his Hokage´s. _Think Shikamaru, think!-_ he ordered himself. The only plan that came to his rescue was to wait. Wait until Naruto´s group came. _How troublesome..._ he thought as he saw the rest of his comrades being imprisioned the same way, but not without giving a fight.

_Ryuuga doesn´t seem tired at all..._he was bothered by that thought, because if it was true, not even their back-up would be able to help them. He wasn´t even strong godamnit! It only was that stupid water of his!

-"Now everyone´s captured,...and no Jinchuuriki..."-the yellow-eyed man growled.

_Jinchuuriki? What in God´s heaven is that? _

-o-o-o-o-

A/N:

Mizu Kangoku no Jutsu: This Jutsu is a bubble that imprisones the enemy in it and drains all their chakra. Only the Mizuitzuli clan can use it.

Hi all! I guess miracles exist! Thank you for the reviews! Here it is like I promised. Hope it wasn´t too boring, I did it in a rush. Stupid passport. I practically did it in the waiting line. :-P The next chapter is the battle so prepare!!!

Ps: Snakeeye12 and Wolfdemon thank you for your ideas I appreciate it. Wolfdemon I like Nejisaku too (I totally love them!)but I think I should make a fanfic for them this one is sorta more of Naruto and I think if I make a Nejisaku they must have the main role dontcha think?

Next chapter:

"I´m not about to abandom the hag" "SAKURA! RUN!" "Furball? Where the HECK have you been?!"


	7. Chapter 5: His decision

Disclaimer: Lalalalala I don´t own Naruto

Chapter 5: His decision.

Hinata had made them stop when they were close enough to see the Mizuitzuli state. Two strangers were blocking the path, she described them and saw her comrades eyes widened. After they heard her, Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke were more than eager to attack.

What she didn´t know was that her description fitted perfectly with the Akatsuki. But much to Sasuke´s dismay, none of them were Itachi, so he wasn´t interested anymore.

-"Kakashi-sensei, get the information I want."-the Uchiha demanded.

-"Fair enough Sasuke, as for you two, neither can come."-Kakashi said to Naruto and Gaara.-"Naruto you know perfectly why, Gaara they think your´re dead if you prove them wrong they´ll hunt you down and hurt your village. As the Kazekage, do you want that?"

Gaara´s bloodlust evaporated as he folded his arms on his chest and glanced away.-"Do as you wish."

Naruto just pouted.

-"Now we understand eachother..."-said Asuma, relieved.-"I have a plan. Gai, Kakashi and I will handle the Akatsuki while you guys go and help the others, the Anbu will go with you.

-"I see an opening in a wall, probably from a fight, we could enter from there."-the Hyuuga heir informed scanning the area.

-"Good, now go! WE SHALL DISTRACT THEM! COME WITH ME MY FRIENDS AND LET´S DEFEAT THEM WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

-"YOSH GAI-SENSEI! I´LL DO MY BEST TOO!"

-"LEE!"

-"GAI-SENSEI!"

-"LE-"

-"Oh, shut it Gai and hurry."-growled Asuma.-"You too, now go."-he ordered the younger shinobi.

-"Hai!"-with that Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, Hinata and the two Anbu entered the building and the jounins headed to the Akatsuki.

-"Our oponents, according to Hinata´s description are: Zetsu, he has two souls, I´m not sure of his power. The other, Konan, is Pein´s right hand, she uses paper origami to attack."-he informed.-"It´s not going to be an easy or short fight."

-"Just the way I like it."-Asuma smirked puting his chakra blades on.

-"YOSH! LET´S SHOW THEM THE SPRING OF YOUTH!"-yelled Gai ever so enthusiastically.

-"Hai, hai whatever you say Gai."

´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

The Godaime Hokage looked at the now imprisoned shinobi worried about what´ll happen next. She remembered the way each of them were captured and her frown deepened. That Ryuuga was such a coward slippery bastard!

FLASHBACK

Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru were already in the water prisions. The members of the Mizuitzuli clan just concentrated themselves in dodging, in wich they were extremely good at and as soon as the Konoha nins showed an opening, as small as it were, they would capture them.

**Damn them all and their stupid water!!****-Inner Sakura fumed.**

-"Shannaro!!"-Sakura put a huge amount of chakra in her fist and managed to land it on an enemy wich caused the ex-Mist nin to be launched and buried underground by pure brute force.-"Ups, I think I overdid it."-she said sticking her tongue out in a playfull manner.

Ryuuga´s eyes slightly widened at her power.

-"You got yourself an aprentice huh?"-he said without looking at the Hokage.-"Then she deserves the same treatment as you do."-the Hokage´s eyes widened in horror.

-"NO! Don´t"- but it was too late, the clan leader was already on his way to the Haruno, who was treating a very wounded Tenten. Fortunately Sai noticed this and got between him and Sakura, warning her.

-"Move."-the yellow eyed man said with a bored voice.

-"No, you´ll have to pass me to get to ugly."-Sai stated seriously with a fake smile and Neji appeared near them and analized the situation. They had eliminated almost all of Ryuuga´s army. They discovered, they were pathetically weak, but their kekkei genkai allowed them to dodged or block any attack with ease, and imprission them. All because that frigging blood-limit of theirs. But now only two were left and were fighting Ino.

-"You better get out of my way or your Hokage´s dead."-Ryuuga menaced and to prove his point, Tsunade´s bubble shrinked.

_He´s probably blufffing, but I can´t risk the Hokage, besides Sakura´s strong_.- Neji thought.-"Sai get out of the way!"-he ordered the painter.

-"I´m not about to abandom the hag, Neji. Naruto would kill me if I did anyway."

-"How annoying."-Ryuuga grumbled, he had been bluffing to not to fight those flies.

-"I don´t need protecting!"-yelled a worried and angry Sakura, she was still healing Tenten so she couldn´t move just yet. They were now surrounded by the remaining Mizuitzuli, apparently Ino couldn´t handle them.

-"I know Sakura-chan. But that doesn´t stop me from worrying about you. After all you are my nee-chan."-he turned to Ryuuga.-"I will protect the hag with my life!!"-he yelled sending his ink creatures to attack, true emotions now showing in his face.

-"Ohh... How corny..."-he mocked and then nodded to his subordinates who did the same hand seal as him, the only jutsu Ryuuga had taught them.-"Doku no Mizu!"

The ex Mist-nins formed a dark purple wave and launched it to Sai and Neji, destroying the ink animals in the process. They were sumerged in it within seconds.

-"Sai!!! Neji!!"-Sakura yelled worried.-"Sou na! It´s poisoned water!"-when she caught a glimpse of the two boys she took them and dragged them with her inhuman strengh to safety while a healed Tenten distracted them.

Her hands immediately glowed green and started extracting the poison. For their fortune the amounts of the poison were minimal and she could eliminate it quickly. She stood up and ran into the battle field again.

-"Finally came up medic nin?"-Ryuuga said as he punched Tenten, leaving her unconcious and then created a prision for her too. And suddendly Sai and Neji appeared there too in another bubble.

-"No one can escape my water."

Sakura made a couple of hand seals and her hands now glowed blue with the Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scapels).

-"I´ll show you some of my true power kunoichi."-he responded and summoned all the water present.

-"SAKURA! RUN!"-Sakura´s shishou screamed, wich made the pinkhead distracted. That was all the clan leader needed.

The nins of Konoha ,now awake, saw with terror how Sakura was now imprisoned in that huge amount of glowing turquoise water. But Ryuuga wasn´t over just yer, he made other hand signs, green and red veins started to appear surrounding the bubble, then entered it and grabbed Sakura.

-"Naiteki Kutsuu!(Inner pain)"-at the command of it´s master, the veins charged electricity into Sakura´s body.

-"AARGHH!"

Sakura screamed in pain, as her chakra was being burned from the inside. Her bones, muscles, organs and nerves were all being electrified, each one suffering a personal hell. Ryuuga laughed evilly while Sakura´s friends winced at her sufferment.

-"Sakura!!!"-Sai desperately called her but she continued to scream in unbereable pain.

-"No...Sakura..."-Tsunade whispered shutting her eyes closed knowing what she was going through.

Suddendly the veins retreated and left a panting Sakura in the bubble. Ryuuga chuckled.

END FLASHBACK

Out of nowhere seven figures appeared between Ryuuga and Sakura.

-"Uzumaki Naruto´s here to save the day!!"



**You just had to say that kit.-**said an annoyed Kyuubi inside Naruto´s head.

_Furball? Where the HECK have you been?!_

**Taking a nap.**-he stated-**After that jutsu I deserved a rest.-**he said in his dare-to-contradict-me voice.

_That was WEEKS ago. And it worked._

**No discussion there. But you might want to pay attention to your fight or you´ll get ****yourself killed.**

_You distracted__ me in the first place!-he mentally spated.-Furball!_

Before the demon could shot back a smart reply, Naruto cut the link between them.

-"Oh?"-the grey haired man seemed interested in the blond.

Loud and annoying...

-"Naruto! Take everyone and RUN!"-the Hokage ordered.

-"No way baa-chan! We´re here to take you back! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"-numerous clones appeared behind him

Charges first...uses Kage Bunshin...Yeah definately him.

-"NO! You must go! It´s an order!"

-"No way Tsunade-sama. I´m here to prove my loyalty to you once again."-the Uchiha said and the sannin was dumbfounded.

-"You want her, don´t you?"-the Mizuitzuli asked bored.

-"Yeah and you better give her back! I promise I will rescue her and all even if it costs my life dattebayo!"-all the Narutos yelled in chorus and took a fighting stance.

-"Same here."-the Uchiha activated his Sharingan.

Gaara, Lee and Hinata nodded in agreement and prepared to fight too. The two Anbu took off their cloaks and grabbed their katanas.

-"Well, well you´re eager ones."-the yellow eyed man smirked.-"My name is Mizuitzuli Ryuuga, head of the Mizuitzuli clan."-the man signaled at someone and over a dozen shadows appeared next to him.-"Meet my friends, gifts from Akatsuki."

The shadows and the two remaining Mizuitzuli attacked them, Ryuuga didn´t even bother to move, enjoying the view too much. He rathered watch a fight, it was much more entertaining.

Naruto´s clones were taking as much enemies as posible. They also tried rescuing his friends from the bubbles but to no avail. Sasuke and the real Naruto charged at the Akatsuki followers side by side.

-"Time to show you some new moves, teme."-the blond smirked.-"Fuuton: Kaze Genkotsu!"-wind with traces of yellow was now dangerously encircling Naruto´s fists, Sasuke´s eyes widened but he didn´t let it show.

Naruto punched the first foe he saw, the man instantly felt as if he were being punched over a hundred times, eachtime harder. Naruto repeated this on two more foes. After one punch, they were finished.

-"You´re not the only one dobe. Raiton: Dendou Bakufuu!"-

Sasuke´s electric blast hit three enemies, paralizing them. Then with perfect accuracy, Sasuke hit mortally his enemies with his kunai.

-"Is that all?"-Naruto whined in a childish manner, looking at the defeated nins in dissapointment.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.oO

Gaara wasn´t having much fun though. He was facing Ryuuga´s right hand, a Mizuitzuli Jounin, he used water Jutsus, probably the only one except Ryuuga. Gaara hated water, it made him heavy, and his water sticky and muddy. Also his chakra reserves were VERY limited from a S-Ranked mission he had to do just done that same day, alas he was godamned tired, that was the reason he was there when Lee arrived.

With a lot of effort he managed to put his sand around the Jounin and smirked trimphant.

-"Sabaku Kyuu."-he shut his fist close and then he heard the comforting sound of the last scream of his enemy. He only regreted not to be able to help some more as he felt the last bit of his chakra fade. He hid himself to rest and repelish his chakra, next thing he knew everything was black.

**O**oooooooo**O**

Hinata had seen the scene from the outside with her Byakugan. The whole battle field was full with water, they were all standing on water. Lots of bodies laid underwater, for her relief she noticed none of them she knew. She had watched as a man had caught Sakura in a strange bubble and her mouth open screaming an unaudible scream.

When they arrived to the battle Naruto had jumped to defend Sakura. The apparent leader who called himself Ryuuga was watching them leisurely while they killed his underlings. Too leisurely.

She began to fight and soon got separated from her comrades. Those nins had rare abilities it could only be a kekkei genkai. A ridicously strong one too. She now knew why the Akatsuki wanted them, fortunately for them they were too unexperienced in ninja arts. His only offense and defense was the water and the water only. Still they managed to capture the Anbu as well.

-"You can´t beat a Mizuitzuli!"-one of Ryuuga´s nins yelled cockily, his water forming an extended arm at Hinata, grabbing her by the ankles.

The Hyuuga heiress smirked, he thought he could kill her with water? After Naruto left she trained really hard and now she dominated her own Suiton tecniques. She even convinated them with her Juuken. Water couldn´t harm her.

With a mere kick she obligued the water to retreat, the man´s eyes widened.

-"Juuken!"-Hinata delivered her strike to the nin´s heart and it immediately stopped, she hadn´t time to celebrate though as another enemy appeared behind her thinking he had taken her by surprise.-"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

The water dragon ate the nin, the strike was so strong it paralized him both mentally and physically, he couldn´t even think much less order his water. Soon he lacked oxigen, he tried to emerge from the water but his numb body wouldn´t listen, he sumerged in the deps of his own water.

-"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!!!"-she heard her crush yell in the distance, she jumped and followed the blond´s not so quiet voice.

_I hope he´s alright..._

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-"LEE!"-he tried to alert the boy, but it was too late. They had finished all their enemies and Ryuuga had suddendly attacked them. Lee had attemped to rescue his teamates from their prisions but Ryuuga made noticed this and made a hand seal. Tenten´s bubble reached Lee and swallowed him.

Gaara was nowhere to be seen, probably because all of the water. Gaara was strong so he didn´t wonder about it too much. He could hear Hinata with his fox senses, she was not far.

He looked at Ryuuga who was fighting with Sasuke. That sneaky bastard. He used cheap tricks to trap everyone in his bubbles. He was going to pay for hurting Sakura-chan!

-"Sasuke! You better move!!"-he warned his best friend and he inmediately obliged, leaving a confused Mizuitzuli.-"Fuuton: Tsuiraku Hitofuki!"-as he shoved his hand vertically.

Ryuuga didn´t even had the time to lift his head when a deadly gust crushed him to the ground.

As soon as he got out of the crater Sasuke and Naruto launched twin kicks at him. He somersaulted. He frowned, he was cornered by those brats! If it kept going like this he´d have to use _it_.

He glared at the two in front of him, his eyes were drawned to the crimson of the Uchiha. The tomoes started to swirl dizzily and Ryuuga found himself uncapable of looking away. Naruto took his chance, seeing that Sasuke had gotten him in his genjutsu and charged with his Kaze Genkotsu.

Bullseye. Right into his chest. Ryuuga was pissed, beyond pissed, he was going to make that Bijuu container sorry!

As he made up his mind he smirked and steadied himself.

-"Enough fooling around brats!"-the clan leader made an unknown handseal.-"This is my ultimate jutsu! Genkin Jutsu: Kuro Suiou!"

Sasuke and Naruto watched with fearfull eyes as the turquoise water envolped all Ryuuga´s features, fusing into his flesh, excluding only his yellow eyes. He looked just the same but now his skin, hair were electric blue.

For all´s surprise Ryugga transformed into water confunding himself with the water below. Suddendly Ryuuga materialized himself behind Sasuke, his hand taking the form of a sword pierced the Uchiha´s shoulder.

-"GUH!!"-Sasuke winced.

-"SASUKE!"-the Uzumaki yelled as his friend began to sink in the water.

The clan leader trapped the Uchiha in his grasp before Sasuke sumerged completely, his hand-sword against Sasuke´s neck.

-"Surrender."-he ordered.

-"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!!!"

Then, Hinata popped up and landed an air-kick in Ryuuga´s head making him lose his grip on Sasuke, who inmediately sumerged in the depths of the now lake.

-"I´ll make you regret that bitch."-the water monster promised.

Hinata merely took her stance.

-"Hinata!"

-"Don´t worry Naruto-kun, I´ll be fine. Just get Sasuke."

Naruto hesitantely nodded and dived into the lake to find his best friend as the Hyuuga heir battled with the Mizuitzuli.

-"You´re in my field of divination."-she stated.-"Juuken: Hakke Rokujoyun Sho!"

She landed every hit on the surprised enemy, she thought she had won but changed her mind when he stood up grinning at her sadistically, he prepared to attack her, she couldn´t dodge!

Naruto emerged from the water, Rasengan in hand. Ryuuga smirked and dodged only to be surprised when the real Naruto appeared behind him with something that looked like a shuriken.

-"Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!"

He couldn´t get hit by _that_! Damnit, that kid was just too strong, even when he was in his Suiou form. He quickly used Kawarimi and replaced himself with the dead body of one of his subordinates.

-"Kuso!"-Naruto swore, the Ryuuga guy was such a coward! He kept running away!

Hinata surveyed everywhere with her Byakugan but couldn´t locate the missing-nin. He had fused with the water once again, she couldn´t see him! She felt a pointy material onto her neck and gasped.

Naruto heard her and turned around to see Ryuuga holding Hinata tightly. He made an attempt to rush towards him, but stopped when Ryuuga´s blade pressed more tightly to Hinata´s flesh.

-"Now, now Naruto-kun... You wouldn´t want your friend to get hurt do you?"-he smirked.

-"Let her GO!"-Naruto growled.

-"Oh, I will release your girlfriend. But before give me what I want."-he grinned, triumphant.

-"Give you what?!?!"-he was losing his patience, all his friends were captured or injured he wasn´t in the mood for riddles.

-"You know very well what, Jinchuu-"-Naruto´s eyed widened.

-"NO!"-he interrupted him, the clan leader smirked. So he didn´t want anyone to know huh? A new plan formed in his head, he abstained himself from laughing.

-"You know Naruto-kun? I´ll be honest with you."-that got Naruto´s attention as he eyed the Mizuitzuli suspiciously.-"If you give _it_ to me, I will destroy all the Ninja Nations, but I´ll give your friends the option to join me and live. You will die of course."

-"NEVER!"

-"So you´d rather run and abandom your friends here to die?"-Naruto was taken aback by this.-"And don´t even think you can beat me. I´ve got your _girlfriend_, remember? Besides if you fight me I´ll tell all the present here who you really are."-he threated.

Naruto blanched visibly. The rookie 9 and Team Gai watched him quizically, what was Naruto´s secret?

-"So what do you decide? To surrender, save your friends and die with dignity or run away and be eventually caught by me or Akatsuki?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Why would the Akatsuki want him of all people?

All his comrades´ anxious eyes laid on him, Tsunade-baachan´s too, but he could only look down in defeat.

-"What do you decide?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gaara watched with pity at his only friend. He was angered at the bastard Mizuitzuli for making him make this decision and angered at himself for being unable to help. His fists whitened. He didn´t want to watch his friend die, not one of his precious persons, it was too painful.

But he was sure he was going to choose death. Naruto was never the one to abandom his friends. Albeit that, Naruto wished to be Hokage. He would do anything to protect the villagers even if they hated his guts.

Who would he choose?

OOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Hinata wanted to cry, because of her Naruto was suffering. It was her fault he had to make this decision. It was her fault alone.

Why could he want with his crush anyway? Was it about his secret, despite herself she felt excited to finally unwrapping the mistery, but soon trashed that thought away. If it costed Naruto´s happiness, she didn´t mind to stay in ignorance for ever.

_This decision... Naruto-kun, why do you always have to be the one to suffer?_

¡¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!!

The surprising ninja number 1 couldn´t take his gaze off his feet. What he was going to do, he knew he would regret. He lifted his gaze merely a few inches, his eyes still hidden behind his blond bangs.

**Don´t do it brat! I forbidd you to!**

He ignored the echoing voice of his tenant and proceeded to let Ryuuga know his decision.

-"I choose..."

He paused it hurt so much...

-"I choose not to abandom my friends..."-Ryuuga smirked but Naruto wasn´t over yet.

-"I choose not to let you destroy Konoha..."-he scoweled. What was this brat playing at?

-"I choose them to hate me, to loath me, it doesn´t matter as long as they are alive."-Naruto raised his voice, Ryuuga thought it was his imagination when he saw the blond´s spiky hair get even spikier.

-"What are you saying brat?!?!"

-"I´m saying this is when you die."

All the presents watched with horror how the always happy Naruto lifted his face and didn´t showed his cheerful smile or his determined look.

What they saw they would never forget. His faccions were utterly feral, his wisker marks were deeper than ever. His teeth largened into fangs ready to ripp. His nails transformed into claws, matching the fangs perfectly. His face contorned in a snarl that showed his overgrowned teeth.

But the most shocking thing were his eyes. His beautiful baby-blue eyes replaced by a evil crimson red, slits replacing his normal pupils.

Tsunade´s eyes widened. The Anbu shivered in fear. The Konoha nins held their breaths.

He looked like, like...

_Like a demon._

A/N

God I´m evil... Poor Naruto...Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Reviews make me happy! And author+happy equals faster updates!

Vocabulary:

Doku no Mizu: It´s a jutsu that combines the Mizuitzuli´s special water with poison, normally used as defence because it isn´t quick to enter the enemy´s system.

Chakra Enjintou: The Chakra Scalpes that Kabuto uses in the Sannin fight. This jutsu cuts ligaments, arteries, organs, and anything it hits within the human body.(animal too)

Naiteki Futsuu: The Inner Pain tecnique is a variation of the Mizu Kangoku, it uses a larger amount of water and veins curle themselves around the imprisoned and charges electricity into his/her body burning all his/her chakra and damaging organs in the process.

Fuuton: Kaze Genkotsu: Naruto´s original tecnique. He encircles various layers of wind and chakra around his fists so when he punches he liberates the layers giving the sensation of being punched over and over again very hard, and causing the respecting damage.

Raiton: Dendou Bakufuu: This is a shock wave that paralizes the enemy between a radious detemined by the user. The user also decides wether to kill or paralize the enemy, but to kill it takes a larger amount of chakra and is considerably slower.

Sabaku Kyuu: It´s Gaara´s tecnique. You know the whole deal, sand traps the victim, Gaara clenches fist, enemy scatters all over the place, yadda yadda yadda. I´m too lazy, sue me.

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu: Water Jounin level tecnique. Water takes form of a dragon and attacks the enemy at high speed and devastading power, needs a great amount of chakra.

Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken: Naruto´s variation of the Rasengan, this version however is a mix of the two chakra forms, wich was thought impossible. Naruto managed to complete it using his air affinity. Ps: Now Naruto uses it and he doesn´t get hurt anymore.

Hakke Rokujoyun Sho: Hyuuga´s jutsu. Can only be used with the help of the Byakugan. It strikes the tenketsu points of the enemy closing them and impede the victim to use chakra for the following minutes.

Genkin Jutsu: Kuro Suiou: It´s a jutsu that permits the special Mizuitzuli water to fusionate with a Mizuitzuli, giving him/her a few of his cualities, such as melting, his flexibility, extreme speed and more power, etc. It´s a Genkin Jutsu(Forbidden Jutsu) because the water might destroy the skin of the conjurer. Kuro Suiou basically means Evil Lord of the Water, because Suiou it´s the King of the Water in Japanese mithology, and Kuro means dark, evil.

Well so much for traduccions! Cya!


	8. Chapter 6:Blind Hatred

Disclaimer: Me/not/own/naruto

A/N: Just for the record:

_Thoughts_

"**Demon speaking"**** or "demon induced"**

**Demon thoughts (Kyuubi)**

Speaking

Normal

Chapter 6: Demon

Naruto charged at Ryuuga with an amazing speed, no one was able to see him until his fist conected with the nuke-nin´s face. The impact send him flying several yards before crashing into hard stone. Naruto didn´t waste time, before Ryuuga landed he was already there, ready to deliver another punch, not without putting rage and hatred into it.

_This is all his fault..._

He had obliged him to do this. It was because of him he was in that situation. If it wasn´t for him, his friends wouldn´t have to know... In spite of what he stated earlier, he knew he wasn´t going to regret it.

He summoned his Kaze Genkou, this time the winds were red and had it in both hands. He punched the Mizuitzuli continously, until the man managed to transform into water between punches.

_I will never regret this, even if it means my happiness._

The Jinchuuriki roared and punched the water below him temporaly opening the water. He got into the opening and summoned the only katon jutsu he knew.

-"**KATON**: **MAKAI NO HI!"**-he roared black and red fire coming from his open palms, evaporating all the water with it´s power.

It was just sheer luck that Ryuuga didn´t get incinerated along. Ryuuga was terrorized. That wasn´t a kid, not even a Jinchuuriki. **That** was something else.

-**"Stop running you coward bastard!"**

_I will protect my precious people with__ my life and soul on the line!_

Naruto quickly grabbed the panic-striken Ryuuga by the neck, choking him. Now he would end this.

_It doesn´t matter if they see me as a demon._

He began to form a sphere of chakra in his hand everyone recognized.

_No matter what,__ I´m going to keep my promise!_

_-_**"YOKAI NO RASENGAN!"**

The Rasengan whirled furiously with red and blue chakra and traces of purple. He prepared to deliver the last blow.

_BECAUSE THAT´S MY NINDO!!_

_&Y&Y&Y&Y&Y&_

Hyuuga Hinta stared at her loved one, with unbelieving eyes. She was beyond confused, she glanced at her comrades to see how they were taking Naruto´s new appeareance, they were equally stunned. Some were openly gawking at the sight. It would´ve actually been funny if the person who they were gawking at wasn´t attacking viciously at Ryuuga, with a bloodthirst that put Orochimaru´s to shame.

What happened to him? Why did he look like that? She saw her crush with sorrow, just what pain did he got through?

She was somehow scared of this Naruto. Everyone saw a enraged demon-like human attacking mercilessly but she saw what was really there: Pain, sadness, determination, sorrow and some emotions she couldn´t quite describe.

What scared her the most was to know how much he suffered without them even realizing it. It scared her she wasn´t there, it scared her endlessly.

_Naruto-kun..._

_----------_

As the Rasengan traveled to kill him, Ryuuga got out of his panicky state. He always had found a way to get out of Death´s grasp, that time **wasn´t** going to be different. He smirked and looked at Naruto rather smuggly in spite of his position.

-"**WHY ARE YOU SMILING YOU PIECE OF SCUM!!!?"**

-"Now, now didn´t you forget about one thing?"

The death glare Naruto send him was enough of an answer.

Ryuuga smirked once again and clenched his fists, in consequence, the Konoha nins´ bubbles shrinked painfully.

Naruto seemed surprised and angry, his snarl contorned even more. He dispelled his Rasengan as Ryuuga blurted a thriumphant laugh.

Just when he thought he had won, Ryuuga felt a sharp pain in his arms.

**-"If you can´t use your arms you can´t harm them."**-Naruto twisted Ryuuga´s arms further causing him to yell in pain.

-"Why!? Why do you go so far for them?!!"-he asked desperately.

**-"You wouldn´t understand."****-**Naruto looked grim for a second.-"**Time to die."**

The last thing Ryuuga ever saw was a flash of red and blue.

Naruto´s feral expression faded as Ryuuga fell to the now dry ground lifeless. The bubbles popped out of existence as their masted did. But the Konoha nins were too stunned to move. They just watched Naruto in utter shock, curiosity and wonder. Even some watched him fearfully.

The Anbu were terrified, as soon as they were free they ran to get as far as posible from the demon brat.

Naruto was in front of them with his head down, his eyes shadowed and dull.

Everyone looked at him questionly but nobody dared to ask. Tsunade witnessed the scene with hurt, and decided not to interfere.

Hinata was the first one to move. She walked ever so slowly towards Naruto, he flinched and took some steps backwards. She stopped midtrack, he was scared, she realized, but of what?

-"Naruto... what on earth happened?"-Sakura was the first to speak.

He stayed silent, it was harder than he thought.

-"Naruto what are you?"-Sasuke asked not too tactfully without thinking.

That question stung him really hard. What...indeed...

Before everyone else started questioning him too, he turned his back on them and ordered his thoughts.

-"Fifteen years ago, the Yondaime Hokage defeated Kyuubi and saved Konoha."-he said and his comrades looked strangely at him, what had that anything to do with him?-"That´s what the text books say anyway."-he said bitterly.

-"What do you mean?"-Shikamaru asked.

-"What the text books say is a lie. Yondaime couldn´t defeat Kyuubi."-he stated unemotionally.

-"What do you mean? If that was true then Kyuubi would still be running around!"-Ino spoke up and everyone else nodded.

-"I said he couldn´t defeat him, but he did something else he...he..."-he gulped and closed his eyes for what was coming next.-"He sealed Kyuubi away, he couldn´t seal him in a scroll or he would break free. He needed a human, a new-born baby."

The Konoha nins held their breaths, sure he didn´t mean he-!!

-"I was that baby. Kyuubi is sealed in me."-he turned his head ever so slightly and inmediately turned away with dread.-"You can hate me now, like everyone else. I am the Demon of Konoha. I´m used to it."

Everyone watched as Naruto leaped away, uncapable of moving.

""""""""""""""

Sabaku no Gaara witnessed all the scene from his hiding place. The Kazekage felt anxious, would Naruto´s friends accept him? Probably not but he needed to know, if they did there was still hope for him.

He felt sorry for Naruto, it must´ve been pretty rough to make that decision.

Gaara felt the boy´s in question chakra coming closer, therefore he didn´t turn to face his friend.

-"Wanna head back to Konoha with me?"-the blond asked with a false cheerful voice.-"I don´t feel like traveling with them all...and...well..."

-"Naruto, drop it."-he said somewhat annoyed.

-"Drop what?"-he asked still holding his smile in place.

-"You don´t have to act in front of me, you should know that."

Naruto seemed dumbfounded at this, never, ever anyone had questioned his smiling mask Nevertheless, he felt immensily relieved, he could stop smiling. It actually hurts to smile like that all the time... Especially when you´re not happy at all.

-"Thanks, Gaara..."

The Kazekage only nodded and they both starded walking to Konoha.

6969696969696969696969696969696969

Asuma, Gai and Kakashi arrived to see a very strange sight. The chuunins, Sai and Neji were staring into the space in the same direction. All trying to process something. The two Anbus were nowhere to be seen. The Hokage in a corner curling herself and holding her knees like a little girl.

-"Yo...What´s with the long faces minna-san?"-Kakashi asked innocently, everyboby merely glanced at him and continued minding their own bussiness.

-"Ermm...who died?"-Asuma inquired, this time Sakura walked and stood in front of them glaring at Kakashi rather hard.

-"Sensei, did you knew about Naruto and the Kyuubi?"-she asked with a straight face.

The Copy-cat nin blanched at this, they knew?-"Yes."

-"Then why didn´t you fucking told us?!!"-she exploted and now they all stared at them.

-"It´s an S-class secret, only Naruto or the Hokage had the power to divulge it."-he apologized himself.-"But, how do you feel about Naruto now?"

That question hung in the air, nobody spoke until Hinata stood up gaining all´s attention.

-"I see Naruto-kun differently now, I thought Naruto-kun was a kind person who always was smiling and helping others."-she sighed.-"Now I know that that´s not just about it. He suffered a lot, but he was still strong enough to be cheerful all the time and never gave up. What I learned today just made me respect him even more."

-"Naruto-kun is a hero. He kept the Kyuubi inside him and prevented him to destroy Konoha all these years. He´s not the demon, now I understand what he said, he´s a jailor."

The Konoha nins watched Hinata in awe, she didn´t just speak without stuttering, she dissipated all the doubts they may have had.

-"You´re right Hinata!"-Sakura lightened up.

-"Go Hinata!!"-Kiba cheered.-"You didn´t stutter at all!"-at this the Hyuuga heiress blushed. The rookie 9 and team Gai seemed to agree with Hinata by leaving their AWOL-ed state and smiled.(a/n awolabsent without leaving )

-"Now that we have that figured out, I think you should know we´re two man short."-Shikamaru informed.

-"You´re right... Where are Naruto and Gaara?"-asked Chouji, Neji activated his blood-limit.

-"I see them heading to Konoha, if we hurry we can catch them up and..."

-"No, leave them be for a while. Naruto must be upset and there´s no one better than Gaara to help him."-Asuma stated.

-"Why him sensei?"-inquired Ino.

-"Because Gaara had a demon inside him too."-his teacher responded to all´s surprise.-"The Ichibi, Shukaku."

-"Had? Wait! you know what? I don´t wanna know...! My head´s spinning... too much information for today..."-said Sakura holding her temples.**Shannaro! How many demon holders are they left huh?? Who´s next? Gai-sensei?!!-Inner Sakura fumed.**

-"Hokage-sama, are you okay?"-Asuma asked Tsunade.

-"Yeah, Asuma. Just perfect."-the Hokage beamed. She was glad for Naruto, he deserved to be happy, kami knew that

-"I think we should speak with Naruto as soon as we get back, he might get the wrong impression and think we hate him."-proposed the Nara genius.

-"I want to talk to him first."-the Uchiha spoke for the first time, stunning everybody. They were surprised by his demand but shrugged it off, he was the blond´s best friend afterall.

-"YEAH! I propose we have a Ramen night on his honor!!!"-Chouji yelled and some cheered at the idea.

Kakashi watched Naruto´s friends in amusement. Naruto was in for a surprise when they get to Konoha.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Kakashi couldn´t have been more right. When they arrived to Konoha Gaara inmediately said goodbye to Naruto and fled to Sand, according to Kankurou he was needed there.

After the Kazekage left, Naruto just wandered on the streets directionless. In the end, he ended up in his old swing. Everytime something exceptionally bad happened, he went there. He didn´t know exactly why but he guessed it reminded him the other times he had had problems and surpassed them.

This time though, it won´t be like that. He just knew it.

**Come on kit... Stop being so depressed.**

_Why? What´s the point?_

**Ok gaki! Drop the tragic act! You don´t even know what they think!-Kyuubi yelled frustaded.**

_They´ll hate me and shunn me like everyone else. No need to get my hopes up._

**And here I thought you had faith in your friends!**

_Shut up! Leave me alone..._

**NO.-the monster folded his paws stubbornly.-I ain´t going anywhere until you stop acting so stupid.**

Naruto sighed. At least he had Kyuubi, he would ALWAYS be there for him. Even if he was a fox demon living in his belly.

_Thank you baka-kitsune_

**Hn, you´re welcome.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Just a few blocks away...

-"I swear I saw **it**!"-one Anbu yelled.

-"Are you sure?!"-another man asked in panic.

-"Yeah! I saw it too!"-the other Anbu agreed.

The people gathered around the two masked ninja gasped and clenched their teeths. Memories drifting into their minds, and they weren´t pleasant ones.

-"We must kill it!"

-"We´ve waited too much! The Hokage´s on a mission, she can´t stop us!"

-"Kill the demon!"

-"The demon brat will pay with it´s blood!"

-"Let´s avenge our families!"

Roars of agreement echoed in the streets as the villagers, both civilians and ninja took weapons in their hands. Eyes flaring with loathe and urging desire for certain blood. There was a sinister glitter in their eyes, it was lust for revenge.

-"Find the demon brat!!!"-the leader ordered. He was a ninja, Jounin in fact.

-"Hai!"

**One**** days before October 10, 1 am.**

Blissfully ignorant of the villagers plans, Naruto was still swaying in his swing, the blond knew it was late but he couldn´t care less. He thought of everything. The misterious letter of his parents, the chest, his own actitute. _It´s time for a change _he decided, he was sick of hiding his true personality. Well it wasn´t ALL an act. Just the obnoxious, stupid part and of course the always being happy part.

He thought back of how he came to create his mask. He remembered it well, but just buried it in the depths of his mind. When he counted with only 6 years of life, he had started inventing his own jutsu. Pretty impresive huh? There were no big deal in the beginning though, just a few jutsu to make his pranks.

But as he grew up he was inventing more and more. The villagers would hate him because of it so he decided it wasn´t worth it their hatred so he quitted his justsu. He quitted being smart and decided to act stupid and maybe just maybe they would accept him.

They never did. Now he realized they shunned him not because he was smart, no, they feared his talent and who they thought came from.

Suddendly he heard it.

-"There he is!!"-a villager with a mallet shouted.

-"GET HIM!!"-a mop with torches behind the first yelled.

_Crap..._

**Nice last words kit.-Kyuubi snorted sarcastically.**

_What´s this about this time? This is the biggest mob that´s ever chasen me..._

**The festival?-he ****reckoned.**

_Must be._

The he spotted the two Anbu of the Hokage-rescue mission. He put two an two together and he didn´t like the results.

He froze at the realization, the mob caught up in no time.

-"Die Kyuubi!!"-a villager stabbed him with a butcher knife, he didn´t bother to dodge or even blink.

-"THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY!"-a hammer hit him on the head.

**Watcha doing gaki?!?!?!****-Kyuubi demanded.**

-"We know you´re Kyuubi! We saw you demon!"-one of the Anbu yelled.

-"YEAH! You´re his incarnation!!"

_I´m tired of running, I´m tired of being hated... Why? WHY ME?_

The flock continued to beat him, determined to kill Naruto.

-"GO TO HELL!"

A tear escaped his baby-blue eyes for the first time in a long time.

-"DIE BAKEMONO!"

He had had enough, he leaped away into the darkness. He ran, and ran until his legs gave up. He was alone again. Totally and utterly alone, alone...

His surroundings were dark and unknown. Not that he cared.

His wounds still bleeding, his chakra wasn´t totally repelished so it would take longer for them to heal. The warm liquid soaked his body in a matter of minutes, he didn´t think much of it. He just kept walking wether ignoring or not listening to Kyuubi´s voice.

He just knew he needed to get away, as far as posible from that hate. He didn´t even notice he had lost his most treasured possesion.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Konoha´s Hokage had a headache. More sake. She needed more sake.

-"Forsaken village..."

FLASHBACK

It was 8 o´clock in the morning and as Tsunade and her subordinates entered Konoha´s gates she noticed something was different. She saw with curiosity that people were gathered around a victorious group.

She saw cilivilians and ninjas chatting cheerfully and congratulating eachother about something.

Imagine Tsunade´s, the rookie 9´s and team Gai´s surprise when they learned they motive of celebration.

-"The demon brat´s finally dead!!"-oh they didn´t like it in the least. Just to make it short, a lot of the peolple involved got seriously hurt. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Hinata were specially angry.

They had searched everywhere, not Kiba, not Akamaru, not Shino´s bugs, not even Neji´s or Hinata´s Byakugan were able to locate the blond.

-"Tsunade-samaaa! Tonton found this!!"-Shizune bursted in along with Iruka and said pig. She handed her shishou the object.

-"Give this to Inuzuka Kiba and gather the rest of the rookies, don´t forget team Gai. Send them to get him."-she drank a zip of the beloved liquid.

-"Hai!"

---------

-"Yare, yare... Two rescue missions in less than three days..."-Ino moaned.

-"I know, so troublesome...But it´s not like we can abandom Naruto... He´s our friend."

The nins prepared themselves to part once again. This time in the direction of Suna.

-"Naruto search team leaves now! Ikuze!"-ordered Shikamaru.

_Where am I?_

**Hell kit.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A/N: Hey there readers! Sorry for the delay, blame the german exam. Luckily I got a decent grade and I´m not punished!! Yay! **PLEASE REVIEW! **It means a whole lot to me to know if you liked it or get some advice. I know it must be getting old but anyways please do! **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...!**

**Traduccions:**

**Izuke: Let´s go, off your go.**

**Katon: Makai no Hi: Fire of Hell, it´s a katon jutsu that erradiated heats from every pore of the user´s body, the fire is black and red. It´s hotter than normal fire and it´s burn is poisonous.**

**Shannaro: a swear word.**

**Bakemono: monster.**


	9. Chapter 7: The Hunt begins!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns everything, humble me? Zero.

**Chapter: The Hunt begins!**

**Hell kit.**

_Haha very funny baka-kitsune._

**Well, we will be if you don´t let me heal you!**

_No. I´ll heal by myself._

**Stubborn gaki! I don´t want to die!**

_Do you think I do?_

**By the way you´re acting now I´ll have to say...YES!**

_Humpfh__, you don´t get it. If I heal with your help I would be the demon they say. I just want to be human!_

**Sigh**** Sorry kit, I know all the shit you had to deal with because of me. But now you´re just being SUICIDAL. What about the people who care about you!**

_Nobody cares about me. Just shove it and let me sleep in peace._

- - - - - - - - - - -

They had been searching all night long, they decided to divide into pairs. Hinata scanned the area furiously, not even missing a leaf. Hinata made her comrade stop abruptily as she catched a glimpse of blond hair.

-"Sasuke, over there!"

Hinata was the first one to arrive, she was welcomed by the miserable looking blond. She and Sasuke lifted the boulders that were above him and sent Shino´s bugs back as a signal.

-"Naruto, you dobe wake the hell up!!"-Sasuke shook him in attempt to wake him.

Just as if fate would have it, Sakura was the first to come just as Hinata and the Uchiha were panicking.

-"Why didn´t he heal?! Didn´t Hokage-sama say that he should´ve completely healed by now?!"-Sasuke yelled.

-"Let me check him."-said Sakura in her medic-mode. Naruto opened slowly his cerulean eyes and looked at them unemotionally, everyone sighed in relief, he wasn´t in a coma...

Naruto had a hole through his stomach, it looked like a knife wound, she noticed. He probably had a head injury judging by the blood trailing down his face. Third-degree burns were in his arms and shoulders, how the hell he got those the medic nin ignored. To top it all, Sakura could only guess how many broken bones her teamate had.

-"Naruto! Why didn´t you heal yourself?!!"-she scolded the blond as she attempted to heal him as he stood up shakily.

By now all the rookie nine and team Gai had showed up and looked at him expectandly. He glanced at everyone in the eyes utterly surprised.

**Told you so kit.****-Kyuubi laughed.**

_Why are they here?_

**Sigh****-Kyuubi started to wonder whether his jailor was stupid.- For YOU gaki, they DO care about you**

_No they don´t, it must be a m__ission or something... I WON´T come back there, at least not yet... I´m not ready._

Naruto was cut off his conversation with Kyuubi as the white eyes of Hinata stared at him worriedly. Maybe someone did care. She leaned closer with a blush creeping to her pale face. He looked away, no he couldn´t hope for the imposible!

-"G-Go awa-ay."-his voice didn´t come out the way he wanted but his cold words still had the desired effect. Those cold words seems foreign coming from Naruto´s mouth.

-"No Naruto! You´ll come with us!"-Sasuke ordered.

-"Yes Naruto, don´t worry about the villagers unyouthfulness!"

He watched with wide eyes as his fellow shinobi tried to convince him heateadly to come back. It took him a second or two to react. He forced a emotionless mask on his face and glared daggers at the people in front of him.

-"**No.** I will not return just yet. And I will not heal my wounds with Kyuubi´s chakra."

-"But if you don´t you may die!"-Sakura yelled getting desperate.

-"I will not give them that pleasure."-he said in a whisper.-"They aren´t going to be right about me."

-"What do you mean?"-Neji asked the question that was in all of their minds.

-"By healing with Kyuubi´s chakra I would be proving their point. If heal like a normal human, then maybe..."-his voice trailed off.

Understanding dawned to all, the blond Uzumaki tried so hard to fit in and to be acknolewdged...yet nobody noticed.

-"Now get the hell away from me! It´s probably what you want anyway! I´m a monster remember?! You don´t have to act like you care!"-he yelled at them eyes flaming. Then he whispered clunching his chest.-"Because it hurts..."

The blond Jinchuuriki thought nobody heard him but a certain violet-haired kunoichi did and hugged him sweetly. He was too shocked to react or even blink.

-"No Naruto-kun. We DO care, we care a lot. I speak for all of us when I say we don´t mind that you are a Jinchuuriki."-she said sweetly forgetting her shyness.

Uzumaki Naruto watched in amazement as his friends nodded and smiled at him.

-"Yeah dobe, believe it."-Sasuke smirked using his line.

-"She´s right dickless."-Sai honored him with one true smile.

-"Naruto-baka, how could you think otherwise?"- Sakura.

-"You are our comrade Naruto, and our friend. Therefore, we won´t give up on you that easily, that´s what friends do."-Shino said as if it was the weather he was talking about.

-"Sure thing dead-last! Whose arse would I kick then?"-Kiba of course.

-"Arf!"-(guess who)

-"Do you actually thought we would be such lousy friends?"-Ino

-"Nobody who loves Ramen like you do can be a bad person, much less a monster."-spoke Chouji wisely.

-"Brick head! Don´t run away from the people who care about you!"-Tenten

-"Your flames of youth are almost as strong as mine!!"-Lee.

-"You´re a troublesome man Naruto, but I´m your friend so what the heck."-Shikamaru.

-"You helped me Naruto, and got me out of that darkness I was in. You thought I wouldn´t return the favor?"-Neji.

Naruto blinked not once, not twice, but numerous times, digesting everything they just said. His eyes filled with tears as his mask broke down.

-"Naruto, we are here for you. You don´t have to run away, never."-Hinata´s melodic voice had an odd effect on him, he couldn´t help but smile his first true smile.

-"Thank you guys."

The most influencial elder of the Hyuuga clan stood in the dark of the early morning. His plan was almost fulfilled. He shall have his revenge...

-"Isao-sama!"

-"What is it?"-a tall figure asked cutly.

-"It´s the demon brat."-the other replied, still panting.

-"I presume he´s dead."

-"No sir. He´s was found before we could finish the job."-the subordinate informed.

-"You failed."-it was a statement, the other man gulped.-"You don´t deserve the name of Hyuuga!"-he spated disgusted.

-"M-My apologie-es Isao-sa-ma, it won´t-"

-"...Happen again?"-he finished for his underling and he nodded.-"Indeed... but because I´ll make sure of it!"-in a second he slashed the man´s throat using only his Juuken.

-"If you are too stupid to do it for me. I´ll have to do it myself."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**October 9, 4am. **

Naruto and the rest of the gang had arrived to Konoha safely, Tsunade had been more than happy about his return. Naruto should know because of the bone-crushing hug he got from her.

Now he was back in his little apartment, thinking things over. Well rather talking things over.

**See kit? I was right.-a deep voice was clearly joyfull**

_Sigh Ok, I admit it. _

**HA!**

_Tche, not that I´m complaining anyway._

**Now kit, are you gonna open that damned box?! It´s driving me crazy!**

_Wow, who would´ve thought? The most powerful __of demons caring about such trivial matters?-the tenant taunted_

**Grrr...just open it kit and get it over with!**

_Ok, ok jeez..._

He introduced his hand in a secret pocket and took a piece of paper.

_First this one._

**Yeah, yeah READ IT!**

He unfolded it and blanched at what he saw...

-"It´s a letter... from my father..."-he started reading it anxiously.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Today October 10 I, Namikaze Minato the Yondaime, write this letter to you my son, in hope you could forgive me somehow. Forgive me Naruto, for not being able to save your mother from the hardships of labor, sorry my dear Naruto for leaving you a burden I´m sure must be painfully hard. Even though I wanted you to be recognized as a hero, I seriously doubt everyone´ll see it that way._

_I´m sorry my son._

_The only thing I can give you are my technique scrolls. They contain every technique I devolped an how to master it, information about your blood-limit and some bonus. I know some jutsus can´t repay for everything you must´ve suffered but if you´re anything like me or your mother you´ll sure love them. Consider them a gift from your mother, her name was Uzumaki Kushina by the way, and I._

_I must warn about some things too, you need to open the other two scrolls to know it. I hope it´s not too late though..._

_Take care of Konoha Naruto, you´re a Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage. The Namikazes never give up! Never give up no matter what dattebayo!_

A tear crossed Naruto´s cheeks. His parents didn´t leave him! They didn´t hate him! He felt relieved and sad. How different could his live had been if they hadn´t died? No, he wasn´t going to ponder about pointless things! His father was the Yondaime!

**I knew I had seen those eyes and hair before...**

_Yay! I´m the son of the Hokage! Take that Sasuke! I have a blood-limit too!_

**Aren´t you going to open that chest and learn those techniques****? Kami knows you need them.**

_Shut up baka-kitsune!__ I AM strong! This will only increase my greatness..._

**Yeah right...-the demon rolled his eyes.****-I´m going to take a nap.-with that said he retired to a dark corner of Naruto´s mind.**

He opened the chest and saw numerous scrolls, scroll after scroll. He didn´t even know how that many scrolls could fit in that little chest. It wasn´t as big as a normal box! Then he saw two seals on inside of the chest.

-"What the..."-he read the symbols and strangely enough he understood them. It read: Hidai Fuuin(Enlarging Seal). In the rest of the paper there were other symbols and forms.

He decided to look for it later on. Maybe in one of the promised techniques he would find an explanation for such a bizarre seal. He, who spent almost six months with the seal freak old man should know what seal it was! But no! He hadn´t hear of it in his life, specially those symbols, it wasn´t even Japanese!

So, how DID he understand it? Tche, nevermind. Moving on.

Naruto took one scroll blindly and read the tittle, a grinn appearead on his features at the tittle.

-"No way!"

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

-"Fellow elders! Dear council members! With the Anbu´s statement, can we say it´s safe to keep that dangerous creature alive any longer?"-a deep voice roared across the room and "no"s were heard from almost everyone present.

-"So what do you say we do about it Hyuuga Isao? Kill him? Outragous! He´s only a kid!"-a elder with glasses and goatee yelled losing his temper.(remember the one in the manga and anime?)

-"Don´t be a fool! He´s not a kid! He´s not even human! I say kill him!"-another elder spoke up.

From there on riot ruled over the council room. The mayority of the councilors were allied with the one named Isao, and only three were not. Surprisingly Danzou was one of the Naruto denfendors, not that it helped much, they were outnumbered.

-"The council has decided in it´s wise democracy that..."-Isao smirked.-"death must be delivered to the demon!"-there were roars of agreement.

-"And do you think the Hokage won´t have anything to say about this?"-a old woman asked wisely.

-"No need to worry about that. I shall took care of it."-he spaced out a little probably thinking whatever evil he´ll had to do to archieve that.-"Council dismissed!"

¿¿¿¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡???

-"I got it!"-Sakura announced thriumphaly waving a sheet of paper above her.

-"You´re kidding!"-Ino accused.

-"Nope! Here!"-she handed the paper to Ino and Tenten and Hinata peeped over the blonde´s shoulders.

-"No way! TOMORROW?!?!"-the blonde kunoichi screeched.

-"Figures."-said Tenten.

-"What?! You KNEW?!"-Sakura and Ino said pointing at her.

-"No, no I didn´t. It was kind of obvious. The whole new-born baby and Kyuubi thing...?"-Tenten put her hands up in a defence matter.

-"Hinata you´re quiet..."-Sakura said concerned.

-"N-No Sakura-chan, it´s just... Do you think..."-she pushed her index fingers together again.-" Should we...Can we..?"

-"Say it already!"-Ino bursted out.

-"Can we throw him a party?"-the Hyuuga finally asked.-"You know all rookie nine and your team Tenten? The senseis too..."

-"Great idea!! Your a genious Hinata!"-Ino yelled and was already thinking over all the party details.-"A surprise party!"

-"Off to tell everyone girls!"-Sakura said dramatically.

-"Hai!"

_**96969696966969696969**_

**October 9, 5:30****pm. **

-"You´re the perfect man for the task, I expect nothing but success. Understood?"-Isao asked roughly.

-"Hai, Isao-sama."-the figure nodded firmly but if looked closely enough and with amplificator you would be able to see a frown. But before his boss could notice he jumped out of the window with the agility of a feline.

The shadow traveled through Konoha from rooftop to rooftop, his Anbu disguise mixing with the early shadows.

He finally got to his destination, better said to his victim´s flat. He slowly opened the window and got a needle out of his pocket. He knew he had to do this, he relucently got closer to the sleeping form of his target. Taking a nap at this hour... So likely of him.

The shinobi made a hand sign and proceeded to stab the boy with the needle, introducing the liquid.

-"Oh why would you do that?"-a fake childish voice asked from behind him.

-"It was my duty, Naruto."

-"Then why didn´t you fulfill it? We both know the hand signs you did before."-the blond said coolly.

The man with the mask smirked.

-"I didn´t say what my duty was Naruto."

-"Nee Yamato-taichou, you can take off that mask I know it´s you."-said Naruto rubbing his nose.-"Your scent of wood gives you away."

-"Naruto, I was sent here to poison you. But as you see I couldn´t."

-"Oh you could´ve, then why warn me?"

-"Scratch that, I could´ve but didn´t want to. Naruto, they´re going to excecute you tomorrow."-said Yamato, seriousness in his voice.-"They wanted me to weaken you, so it´ll be easier."

-"Heh, so it´s official now huh? When does the hunting begin?"-he asked humorously.

-"This isn´t a joke! They have agreeded in your elimination! And Tsunade wasn´t able to do anything!"

-"I know it´s not a joke but better laugh than cry nee? But, Yamato-taichou, you´re gonna get it when they find out you helped me."-he worried.

-"Don´t think about it too much. I can handle it. Go to the Hokage monument I´ll send you backup! And be careful!"

-"HEY! Don´t worry about me! I got a few new tricks under my sleeve!"

-"Really? You´ll have to show me later. But now go! I´ll delay them as much as I can!"

-"Thank you taichou."-whispered Naruto truthfully, and then dissapeared.

-"Take care Naruto."

88888888888888888888888888888

-"Yamato didn´t had the guts to do his job! But now the real game begins!"-announced Isao to a large number of ninjas and civilians.-"The demon will DIE!"

The mass of people yelled battle cries and rushed to find the blond shinobi.

Hyuuga Isao didn´t follow, he sat on a chair and started meditating.

-"I will get my revenge. All the Bijuus... will be mine..."-he got up and put some familiar cloak on his body.-"Pein´s dead. He was useless from the begining eitherway, so full of himself... a god? Phhff as if! Now I can take my rightful place as Leader of the Akatsuki!"

With a dark laugh he dissapeared surely to Akatsuki´s hideout.

A/N

I hope it didn´t suck.

Traductions.

Kitsune: fox

Hidai Fuuin: A seal made for enlarging small spaces, like a purse, chest, etc. Ment for travelling affairs or to hide important documents. Creator: Yondaime.


	10. Chapter 8: The Back Stabbing

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? It´s not like I suddendly won a billion dollars and bought Naruto... that if they sold it to me...

Chapter 8: The Back Stabbing

**October 9, 6pm**

The son of the Yondaime sat on his father´s craved face. He knew no one would search here, only he and a few other came here because it was too difficult to reach. Still, it wasn´t easy to get there in one piece.

FLASHBACK

Naruto ran across the village hiding between lazy shadows. He waited until a particulary angered and crowded mob passed and continued his way to the Hokage mountain. Altough it was going smoothly, he knew it wouldn´t last.

Know what? He was right. The Jinchuuriki found himself in front of three solem looking Anbu.

-"Hey fellow ninja! Beautiful night isn´t it? Shouldn´t you be celebrating at the festival?"-Naruto said faking a cheerful tone.

-"We came here to get the main attraction."-an Anbu with a duck painted mask said stoically.

-"Oh really? Better hurry, it´s gonna get dark soon...Now that I think about it, I need to get going too..."-he tried to make a smart way out of it when an Anbu with a bear mask grabbed his shoulder.

-"We can´t let you do that, you´re the main attraction. Come peacefully or else."-he said calmly.

-"Me?? The main attraction? I´m sooo honored... Just let me get my coat, will ya? I´ll be there in a sec..."-Naruto overdramatized. He made his run for it, leaving surprised Anbu behind. Not a few seconds after, they were behind his heels.

-"Uzumaki! I said come peacefully!"-the bear masked yelled. He only stucked his tongue out in response.

-"Forget it Bear! Let´s hurt him now that we have the chance!"-a Pig masked nin yelled back. The others just nodded.

-"You asked for it brat!"-the goat masked let go a battle cry and charged at him with his katana. Naruto dodged it with ease and made his famous Kage bunshin.

-"I don´t have time, I really need to scat so sadly I won´t go easy on you."-his clones simultanenously said.

-"Heard it guys?! He thinks he can take us!"-one laughed.

-"LAST CALL!"-they still laughed.-"Wrong answer. Fuuton: Kaze Genkou!"-he hit two Anbu straight in the chest, they flew a fair distance away and crashed. They got up and glared at him.

-"Who wants to be next?"-the Duck Anbu rushed at him making handseals. He immediately recognized it as...

-"Doton: Doryo Dango!"-his enemy was now holding a huge amount of dirt and earth above him and threw it at the blond. The clones were hit, but Naruto was prepared for it though.

-"Doton: Shinjuu no Zanshu."-he whispered and to the eyes of his enemies he just vanished. When in reality he was calmly walking under them, literally under their feet. He smirked, ever since Kakashi-sensei had used it on Sasuke he had been itching to try it.

-"Kage bunshin no Justu!"-he created two more clones, they all nodded in agreement and took each one a shinobi´s ankle.

-"One...two...three...now!"-they pulled them to the ground.-"Oh I´ve been waiting to pull that one out!"-he laughed and proceeded to finish the last touches. He tied them together with a rope around their legs and pulled himself gracefully out of the ground.

-"Never mess with Uzumaki Naruto-sama! Believe it!!"

END FLASHBACK

-"Aww man... My clothes got dirty..."-he whined undusting his dark blue jacket.

He finally had gotten rid off that hideous orange thanks to Ero-sennin, who had bought it for him. After all, nobody sold him nothing but those second-hand jumpsuits. Now he wore a white undershirt wiht a symbol that looked like his seal and outside the dark-blue jacket. He also had black cargo pants with multiple hidden pockets. In his opinion he looked ok.

He felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Hinata.

-"Naruto-kun! Are y-you ok? I heard about it!"-she mumbled, her pearly eyes avoiding his own.

-"Bah, no big deal. They always lose it around this time of the year."-he shruggered it off, he couldn´t help but admire her lightly blushed face. She looked so pure and innocent.

**Nice vixen ****you have there kit.**

_Why you! NOT my vixen! I don´t like Hinata that way!_

**Right... keep telling yourself that.**

-"...ruto-kun?"

He realized he had spaced out and to his horror was blushing madly while staring at the object of his thoughts. He shook his head trying to keep it together. Why did he felt that way around her?

_He´s staring at me! He´s finally noticing me!-_thought a joyous Hyuuga heiress.

-"W-Where´s e-e-everyone else?"-damn it why was he stuttering?! Why couldn´t he get the words right? Damn blush!!

-"Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and S-Sai are co-coming along. Y-Yamato-taichou said t-that we must acompany you to Su-Suna. Gaara-sama will welcome us there."-she was looking away, he noticed. Good, he thought, then she wouldn´t see his red face.

-"Ok... do you know who planned it all? My excecution I mean..."-he said trying to hide his embarrasment.

-"U-Uhm..."-she nodded.-"It was the council."

-"No surprise there."-he scoffed.-"How did they manage to get pass baachan?"

-"U-Uhmmm... They ma-made her sign... a-a paper w-when she..."-she played with her index fingers nervously.-"w-when she w-was drunk..."

-"You´ve got to be KIDDING me!!"-the Jinchuuriki slapped his hand in his forehead.-"Someday that habit´ll kill her."-he pouted.

Hinata giggled. How did the blond to make such a serious situation funny?

They laughed together, it felt wonderful. Her pale skin appeared to glow when she laughed, he decided he would make her laugh more often.

For a moment it seemed like they had no worries. He wondered why he hadn´t spent more time with her. Her presence was so refreshing...

-"Hinata..."-Naruto locked his blue eyes in her brilliant white ones. His mouth moved by his onw-"I..."

-"Hey you, lovebirds!"-Kiba yelled, Sai, Sakura and Sai at his sides.-"Time to go so stop flirting!"

-"Why you!?! KIBA!"-a red-faced Naruto rushed to punch the snickering nin, while Hinata fainted due from the excess of blood in her head. Sai rushed to catch her, assuming it was something serious to make her pass out like that.

-"This is going to be an interesting trip."-Sakura sighed watching the hilarious scene devolping in front of them.

-"You bet."-Sasuke scoffed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jiraiya sighed trying to ventilate his frustiations and worries. The village of Konoha was in total caos. Villagers hunting down his apprentice, the council rebeling itself against the Hokage.

Their Hokage... It was embarrasing how they got to fool her so easely. It just took a few bottles of sake and that was it. The sennin shook his head, he couldn´t completely blame her. Sometimes we are so worried about your enemies that you forget to watch your friends.

-"This is going from bad to worse. What a lovely birthday Naruto´ll have."-he sighed for the untenth time.

He could clearly hear the screams coming from the Hokage´s office...

-"Isao! How dared you to try to hurt my otouto?!"-he heard the fifth Hokage bellow.-"In case you didn´t know, he saved me and the whole village!"

-"Oh did he? According to the two Anbu in the mission he attempted to kill everyone not save them."-he retorted smugly.

-"I am the Godaime Hokage! I will be obeyed!"

-"That´s the other matter we elders wanted to discuss with you."-Isao said matter-of-factly.-"We don´t think you´re fit of the job anymore, Tsunade."

-"NANI?!"-

-"You´re fired."-the Legendary Pervert almost fell down at those words.

-"And who, dare I ask, I´ll take my place?"-she asked barely containing her anger.

-"Why, a strong and just person of course. Someone much more decerving of the tittle of Godaime."-oh the man was sooo screwed, thought Jiraiya.

-"Is that by any chance you, Hyuuga Isao?"-her voice was now trembling with rage.

-"Maybe..."-he could even picture the guy´s smirk in his head.

-"You can´t fire a Hokage, he or she are the ones to retire or pass their tittle. Even the council hasn´t got that kind of power."

-"You might be right, but what if I win a fight between us? Will you admit that I am fittest for the job?"

-"Of course, IF you beat me."

-"Then it´s decided."

-"Let´s us fight an one-on-one battle. A honorable one. If you win, I´ll hand you the tittle with honors and if I win you´ll quit to your post in the council. Agreed?"-this was going to get ugly, he better be there to pick up the pieces, if there are pieces to pick up that is.

-"Hmm... We have a deal. Meet me in training field number 5"-he made a hand sign and vanished in a cloud of smoke, the Legendary Sucker and Pervert following suit. The Toad sannin hid himself expertly so he could watch things in peace.

-"Let´s get this fight started."-the Godaime said grabbing a humongous rock with one hand and throwing it at the Hyuuga.

-"Byakugan."

Isao saw the rock coming and effortlessly avoided the hit, he was so full with himself he didn´t notice the rock hitting the rock wall behind him causing a slide. He avoided them at high speed but losing concentration on the Hokage.

-"Eat this!"-Tsunade punched him right in the gut but Isao didn´t waist any time and grabbed her left arm.

-"Juuken Junnii!"-Isao yelled. Tsunade screamed in pain before turning into a cloud of smoke.-"Kawarimi Kage Bunshin huh? You DO deserve the tittle of Hokage after all."

They engaged themselves in an only taijutsu match. Tsunade and her strengh, Isao and his Juuken. The Hyuuga couldn´t hurt her, every punch he delivered was violently blocked with some of Tsunade´s force. Suddendly Isao noticed his enemy had the upper hand so he summersaulted and did a serie of handseals at high speed.

-"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"-Isao emanated a huge wall of fire directly to Tsunade.

-"Of course I do!"-she started making hand seals and poofed away.

-"But not more than I!"-he turned to face the newly appareated Hokage.

-"Chakra Enjintou!"

-"Naraku no Juuken: Rokuyojun Sho!"

The attacks clashed together and by pure brute force Tsunade´s Charkra stilettos came out victorious sending the Hyuuga to a near tree.

-"I guess I win."-the Hokage panted, then she felt a sharp paint in her back and fell.

-"Tsunade!"-yelled Jiraiya as he looked another Hyuuga pulling the katana out of the woman´s back.

-"No, I do."-laughed Isao he was about to deliver the final blow when he saw Jiraiya emerging from the trees.

-"I guess I have to wait."-he made a dozen handseals in seconds, placed an unknown jutsu on Tsunade before Jiraiya could do something and dissapeared along with his underling leaving an unconcious Godaime and a worried sick sannin.

**October 9, 9:35 pm**

They had traveled in silence for hours now. The forest was fading as more and more sand was visible, until it was only that.

-"Guess we´re close."-said Naruto smiling up to Hinata making her blush.

-"Hm."-nodded Sasuke, looking at Sakura from the corner of his eye. She was drinking water. But what caught Sasuke´s eye was the drops sliding down Sakura´s neck tracing it´s way down to her chest. The Uchiha vaguely wondered why he was staring at her and couldn´t help to do otherwise.

Unnoticed by them somebody was watching them.

-"Pss... Sai!"-whispered a very amused Kiba, Sai just turned slightly his head in his direction letting him know he heard.-"Did ya see? Them I mean."-he signaled to the four in front of them.

Sai nodded.

-"Wanna do something about it?"-Kiba´s mischivious gleam was disturbing.

-"No."-responded Sai quite dryly.

-"Aw come on! If we don´t help they might never get together!"-Kiba insisted.

Sai considered this, if it was to help his new teamates... He only hoped he wasn´t going to regret it.

-"What do you have in mind?"-he said at last.

Kiba laughed rather maniatically much to the painter´s horror.

-"Well first we..."

Naruto glanced behind him only to see his other comrades chatting intensly about something but couldn´t hear it.

-"Hey Sakura? Do you know what Sai and Kiba are whispering about?"-asked Naruto, his enhaced senses didn´t work. Maybe it was the special jutsu Kiba must´ve put, well he had enhaced hearing and smelling too, so he must know something to counter it.

-"No idea, but it isn´t something good."-she stated grimly as she watched Kiba crackle again.

-"They won´t know what hit them! Muawahahahahaha!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"The Godaime´s out of the way. I placed a sleeping jutsu on her only known by a few Hyuugas, even the Toad Sannin´ll have trouble figuring the cure out."-informed Isao to his organization.

-"What now Leader-sama?"-asked Kisame.-"Zetsu, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and even Pein are dead. There´re only four of us left counting you. Tobi, Itachi, you and myself."

_Tiny a/n 4 the ones confused. Zetsu and Konan were killed by the seneis Gai, Asuma and Kakashi in the Mizuitzuli state_

-"No need to worry about it. I have already gotten four replacements. Come here Arata,"-a teenager with dark-blue hair and shallow grey eyes appeared to Isao´s left, he had a handful of knifes. He had them from different forms and shapes you could imagine tied to his waist.

-" Ikuo,"-a ebony-eyed man and tall figure followed suit. His hair was invisible because of the helmet he wore, the helmet oddly connected with his back, like sustaining somthing. The only distinctive trait was a big scar that adorned his neck, it looked like it was only stiched and his head could fall down anytime.

-" Kazu,"-a short woman with short blond hair and threating red eyes emerged from the shadows.

-" and last but not least, Harou."-there wasn´t much to say about Harou because his features where hidden behind a black veil coming from his hitai ate, wich was tied in his forehead. The only visible feature of his face was his mouth, that strangly enough showed vampire teeth.

-"I´m sure you´ll like eachother."-said Isao.

----------

**October 9, 8pm. Nearing Suna.**

-"I can see Suna. We´re a few hours away. We need to get there by midnight before they close the gates."-they stared at Hinata until she grew uncomfortable.-"What?"

-"OMG! You didn´t stutter! I´m so proud of you Hinata!"-the pink-haired kunoichi hugged her tightly.

-"It is all thanks to you, Sakura-chan."-she bowed.-"Arigatou gozaimasu."-Sakura had been working on her shyness for a long time but this was the first time in dayly basis she didn´t stutter at all.

Before Sakura could accept her thanks, a kunai flew pointing to Hinata´s bowed head.

Naruto in a yellow flash appeared in front of the ivory-eyed girl and took the kunai in his hand.

-"Kiba! How much?"

-"Nine. High-ranked I´m afraid."

-"Nine? Tche, I thought it would be more! Piece of cake!"

-"Naruto! There´s no time to fool around! These guys´re strong!"-scolded Sakura.

-"So are we."-he smirked a foxy grinn.-"Ikuze!"-he formed his favoirite handseal and called a dozen Kage bunshin

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Much to his dismay, he noticed the Anbu gear their enemies were wearing. Then his eyes flared. Naruto was right! Who cares they had a higher tittle than them? They were stronger! HE was stronger!

-"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"-a larger than usual fireball was shot to two unfortunate Anbu, burning them badly.

Hinata was already fighting with a male Anbu. He had a boar mask and an awfully sharp blade. He kept coming at Hinata and she just dogded not wanting to hurt a fellow Konoha ninja.

-"Come on fight lil´girl! ´fraid ya´ll get hurt, weakling?"-he snickered.-"Dolls aren´t ment for fightin´!

Ivory eyes flashed dangerously.

-"Don´t. Call. Me. Weak!"-she yelled and then caught the sharp-edged blande with her bare hands.-"Suiton: Juuken!"

She punched with the Juuken but this time it was slightly different. The Juuken was now accompanied with water pulses into the Boar Anbu´s body.

-"GUH!"-she landed a fist on his gut.

-"ARGH!"-his kidney.

-"AHHHH!"-his chest.

The man dropped to the ground soundlessly.

-"Jeez Hinata... Did you kill him?"-asked Kiba a little shocked at her outburst.

-"No. He´s uncouncious, it´ll hurt later though. Nothing serious."-Kiba thought he saw a tiny smirk on her face, but Hinata? Smirk? Yeh right! He continued his fight with an Anbu with a completly black mask.

-"OE! Here, I´m the one you want!"-Naruto waved his hands into the air frantically.-"OVER HEEERE!"

The Anbus didn´t need to be told twice. The five that were still standing ran to the blond jutsus in hand.

-"Dobe! MOVE!"-yelled Sasuke.

-"No need to."

One step before they could touch him, Naruto made a handseal and the earth beneath the Anbu swallowed them to the high of their knees and froze back.

-"Doton: Tsuchi no Haji."-he grinned slyly at his prisioners.-"Humm... what should I do with you?"-he taunted.

-"Let´s GO Naruto! It´s getting late!"-urged the Godaime´s apprentice.

-"Maybe you defeated us with your demonic tricks but Isao-sama´ll defeat you!"-cried the Seal Anbu.-"You´ll di-!"-he didn´t finish because someone pressed a pressure point in his neck. He and the rest of his comrades dropped unconcious.

-"Care to explain Rat Anbu-san?"-asked Sai nonchalantly.

A shinobi with Anbu gear and a rat mask turned to them and dropped his katana aside and held his hands up in sign of peace.

-"I do not agree with Naruto-san´s hunting, as do many others."-Naruto was utterly shocked to hear that detail.-"You just got the luck to cross with this group..."

Then Naruto noticed that there were only four Anbu stuck in the ground, not five. How did he miss it?

-"Naruto-san. The master mind behind this is Hyuuga Isao."-announced the Anbu, Hinata gasped knowing the man.-"This plot is no longer just about you. I´m afraid Isao wants to be Hokage and turned the whole council, except for a few, against Tsunade-sama."

-"I´m sure Tsunade-shishou´ll kick their asses!"-said the Haruno.

-"She did beat Isao, but according to Jiraiya she was attacked from the back and Isao managed to place a strange jutsu on her. Putting her into a coma."-the Konoha nins clenched their fists in anger.

-"How dare he!"-cried Hinata.

-"How did he got away with it? "-inquired Kiba.-"Attacking the Hokage?"

-"Obviously he told everyone a different story. In his version he was sparring with Tsunade-sama, she punched an earth wall, it collapsed on her and left her in a coma."-everyone gaped at him.

-"And they believed THAT?!"-they yelled.

-"Things are crazy around the council and Isao IS the most influential councilor... Now he could make everyone believe anything. Even that Gai-san is at the top of fashion."

-"Tche, the bastard."-said Naruto through gritted teeth.-"They keep coming! Why can´t the world be bastard-free? Huh teme?"

-"Shut up dobe."

-"Teme!"

-"Listen to me!"-the Anbu grew impatient.-"Isao is now the official Hokage replacement."

-"But why didn´t he just kill her? It would´ve been easier."-inquired Sasuke.

-"Thanks to Jiraiya-sama who timely was there he couldn´t finish her off. No matter how strong you are, fighting two Sannin in a row isn´t the best idea."

Naruto thought about Konoha´s problems a litlle and came to one conclusion. They couldn´t go back now, they were exhausted from the trip and needed somewhere to rest. But with Gaara´s help they could overthrow the Isao-kokuzoku (kokuzoku: traitor). Decided, they would reach Suna first.

-"What else do you know?"-asked Naruto.

-"Teams the rest of the teams 10, 8 and Gai´ll meet you in Suna. Asuma-san, Kakashi-san, Gai-san and even Kurenai-san´ll join you."

-"It´ll be best for us to continue."-said Sai.

-"Hurry, you only have one hour. I must be off too. Farewell and good luck."-he held two fingers in his temple in a good-bye sign and poofed away.

-"We must hurry! The gates´re still too far and we have only one hour!"-announced Hinata her eyes seeing far away.

-"Ok minna! No breaks and no slowing down!"-Naruto cried and everyone nodded.-"If we don´t make it, we´ll be an easy target to Isao! We need to make a three day travel in one night!"

They started running from tree tops now. Their speed increasing despite of their notable tiredness.

**October 9, 11:20 pm**

They were close, but no close enough.

-"Forty minutes left guys!"-informed Kiba.

**11:36**

Rogue ninja. Luckily weak ones, they finished them off easily. At this they wouldn´t reach it even tomorrow!

**11:42**

**You humans are too slow.-stated the Kyuubi.**

_Bad time kitsune!_

**Why don´t you use your **_**real**_** speed?**

_Because I have to get us ALL to Suna. Not only myself._

**Sigh**** Use your brains kit...-and so the kitsune went to nap, again.**

_What did he...?_

A lightball turned on in his head.

-"Kage bunshin!"-six clones appeared much to the others´ confusion.

-"Don´t ask!"-the clones grunted and took a Konoha nin (and dog) in their arms and flashed with utter speed.

-"DOBE! Take your hands off me!"-Sasuke groweled.

-"If you want to be shark bait, I will! Just let me know!"-spated the clone.

-"At least it´s better than THIS!"-yelled the Uchiha. The position was hurting his male-Uchiha pride.

-"Shut up and stop STIRRING!"

Sasuke only scoffed. The dobe was going to get it in Suna.

-"Don´t worry Hinata-chan! It´s faster this way!"-the kage bunshin told to an almost fainted Hinata, how come when it was only a clone he could make her dizzy?

If you ask the clone why did he added the affectionate suffix to Hinata´s name, he wouldn´t be able to respond. It just seemed right.

The -chan suffix and him holding her were way too much and in the end she passed out

-"Hinata-chan!!"-the worried clone shook her gently with no results.

Sai could only frown.

-"What a wretched situation."

-"I´m not jumping of joy either!"-grunted the clone.

-"Naruto-baka! Let me go!"-Sakura punched the clone so hard it poofed and Naruto had to make another one.

-"Sakura! There´s no time!"-Sakura scoffed but let herself be carried.-"If you grab me anywhere I see unapropiate..."-she let the threat hang.

-"Y-Yes Sakura-sama!"

**11:45 pm**

-"Fifteen minutes!"-cried Kiba who was more than upset by the fact he was being carried.

-"Shit!"-the Narutos cursed and ran faster.

**11:51**

-"Nine!"

**11:56 pm**

-"Four!"

-"Kuso! I can´t even see the gates!"

**11:58**** pm**

-"Over there! The gates!"-cried Hinata pointing ahead.

-"We will make it!"

**11:59 pm**

-"Dobe! Can´t you go faster?!"

-"That´s easy for you to say teme! You´re no the one carrying a fatso like yourself!"

-"Usurantonkachi!!!"

**11:59:35 pm**

-"Not gonna make it!"

-"Yes we are!!"

**October 10, 12:01pm**** Happy birthday Naruto!**

-"I can´t believe it!"-panted Sakura. She dropped to her knees and lied on her back. She was exhausted.

-"I can´t belive we made it!"-Kiba said incredulous.

-"I didn´t know you were that fast Naruto-kun."-whispered Hinata shyly.

-"Well, two years with a sannin do that to you. Even if the sannin is a super pervert."-he said sweatdropping.

-"Dobe."

-"Hm?"

Sasuke landed a punch on the blond´s gut, leaving him out of hair.

-"Sasuke-teme! What was that for??"-coughed out Naruto.-"It hurt!"

That information made Sasuke feel a little better and lift his destroyed pride.

-"Hn, you know why."-he turned to glare at Naruto square in the eye.-"You better not tell anyone about this, or I´ll personally kill you."

The blond huffed and mumbled something about ungrateful teamates and punching bastards, when he suddendly realized something and his face became grim.

-"Hey, shouldn´t we be heading to the Kazekage´s tower?"-asked Kiba.

-"Yeah we should. The others´ll be here in the morning according to Rat."-said Sakura yawning.-"Come on I´m tired."

They all nodded, they might not openly admit it but even Sai, Sasuke and Kiba were equally exhausted. Thanks to the amounts of stamina Naruto was in the best shape there in spite of the whole carrying thing.

-"Naruto..."-Sakura turned but found only air.-"Where´s Naruto?"

-"He must have gone already, I noticed he was upset."-said Sai.

-"Why would Naruto-kun be...?"-started Hinata but then remembered something.-"Oh Naruto-kun..."

-"What is it Hinata?"-Sakura wanted to know.

-"You realize what day this is?"-the violet-haired kunoichi asked.

**-"**Ehhhm October 9?"-said Kiba.

-"No, it´s already 12 o´clock, that means..."-realization came to Sasuke.-"...it´s October 10, the day Kyuubi was sealed."

-"It´s also Naruto-kun´s birthday."-informed Hinata. Sai, Sasuke and Kiba were surprised.-"It´s ,in Naruto-kun´s opinion, the worst day of the year."

-"Why would he think that? You usually get happy in your birthday!"-asked the Inuzuka, Akamaru barked.

-"But do you usually got implanted a demon inside you the same day?"-reasoned the Haruno and Kiba immediately shut up.-"Besides we went to Iruka-sensei and he told us something else..."

The boys stared at her waiting for her to continue but she didn´t so Hinata continued for her.

-"Every year, this day, some villagers would try to murder him, hurt him."-she stated sadly.

Moments of silence...until...

-"Come on! Heads up! Ok he had awful birthdays, so let´s make this one a bomb! Let´s PUH-RRTEEEY!

-"You´re right! Come on everyone! Surely Naruto´s already with Gaara so help me get some ballooms and stuff!"-said Sakura.-"Come Sai, Kiba you too!"

-"No Mr. Painter and I´ll catch with you later, got some business to discuss."-Sakura shruggered and the Hyuuga girl and Uchiha followed her leaving Sai, Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba waved at them until they were out of sight. When they were finally gone his fake smile turned into a mischevious smirk. Akamaru whined.

-"This is our chance bud! Operation: Naruhina, Sasusaku comences!"

A/N

Hiboshi: WoW... I didn´t know I could write that fast... or that much...Well I WAS bored to death and trapped inside my house the whole day... so figures... Sorry Demon-Of-The-Fox-DOTF- if this isn´t still a Naruhina...but Kiba´ll make sure of getting them together, wontcha Kiba?

Kiba: Operation Naruhina´s almost complete Hiboshi-sama! They won´t know what hit them Muawahahahaha!

Akamaru: Arf!

Hiboshi: Feel free to say/tipe your mind and review!

Kiba: Yeah R&R!

Translations.

Doton: Doryo Dango: This jutsu allows the beholder to lift a enormous amount of earth with his/her bare hands. Used by one of the Sound Four named Jiroubu (spelling?)

Doton: Shinjuu no Zanshu: This technique allows the user to walk underground and grab the enemy´s ankles and drive him/her into the ground and trap them down. User in the anime: Kakashi used it on Sasuke in the bell test.

Juuken Junni: My invention. It basiclly means Juuken at second level. It´s an improved form of the normal Juuken.

Naraku no Juuken: Rokuyojun Sho: My invention too. This is another improved form of a Hyuuga jutsu, this time the sixty four strikes (Hakke: Rokuyojun Sho) Naraku means hell. This jutsu was created by Isao.

Ikuze: Come on! Hurry!

Kawarimi Kage bunshin: A simple Kawarimi using a Kage bunshin. Isao compliments her for her speed not the use of the jutsu that itself is very easy.

Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu: Giant fireball jutsu. You get the idea, giant fireball thrown at enemy...blah blah.

Suiton: Juuken: This, according to me, was the jutsu Hinta created while in the waterfall. You know the episode in wich Naruto saw her dancing in the water? Ok, this jutsu is a normal Juuken combinated with Hinata´s flexibility and water control. Hinata pulses her chakra and water out of her hands giving double damage to the victim.

Doton: Tsuchi no Haji: Earth´s Grip. The earth swallows the victim to the point the user wants it and them frozes back trapping them. But the earth becomes harder and imposible to break thanks to the chakra infused.

Buh-bye!


	11. Chapter 9: Phase One

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 9: Phase One

-"Can´t believe those bastards."-growled Gaara as he restrained himself from crushing the sheet of paper.

-"What did they do this time?"-asked an annoyed Naruto.-"Put me in the Bingo Book?"-he laughed.

-"Close to. They sent me an official petition to send you to Konoha dead or alive."-he scolwed.-"They are in the process of making you a missing nin."

-"Figures."-he sighed and put his feet out of his friend´s desk.-"Sorry for all the trouble buddy..."

-"No need to apologize."-he cut him off.

-"Thanks Gaara."

-"Hm."-he nodded. A thanks he could accept.

-"They probably already got spies all the way around Suna, sooo I better dissapear for a few hours. Until you can convince them I´m not here. You know where to find me."-he waved and jumped out of the window.

-"Something´s wrong with him."-he decided, and resolved to find it out sooner or later.

Sooner it seemed...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sakura knocked politely the door and waited for an afirmative to come in. It came and she did along with the rest of the group.

-"Greetings Kazekage-sama."-she bowed. She knew the protocole being the Hokage´s apprentice. Even though she knew the Kazekage rather well, it´s was a only polite.-"It´s a pleasure to see you."

**Shannaro! Remember me? You got your ass handed by me TCHA! Never underestimate me!-Inner Sakura cheered.**

-"Leave the honorifics aside, Sakura-san."-he bowed back, he knew her and respected the pinkette. He had met her strenght first hand when he had belittled her in one of his visits to Konoha. He inwardly shivered, definately an experience he DIDN´T want to repeat.

-"Hai Gaara."-she smiled.-"Do you by any chance know what day it is today?"

Gaara seemed confused by that question, for THAT they needed him?

-"Why do you even ask me this? It´s October 10..."-he trailed off remembering something...October 10...Naruto...Birthday...SHIT!

His face expression must´ve sold him off because Sakura giggled.

-"Don´t worry, you can make up to him, we are going to make him a little party. We are here to ask for a place to do it and your prescence."-said Hinata said without strumbling.

-"Of course, I think this should do it. May I ask at what hour will it be?"-he inquired stoically handing her a sheet of paper with an adress.

-"Noon."-said Sai.

-"Ok."-he said tired of so much talking from his side.-"You may go now."

The ninja group complyed, except two males.

-"What do you want?"-a now slightly irritated Kazekage asked.

-"I understand you and Naruto are good friends, am I right?"-inquired Sai.

-"You could say so, why?"

-"Sooo you should know Naruto´s got his eyes on certain kunoichi?"-smirked Kiba.

Gaara only stared. Kiba took it as a no.

-"It´s Hinata, the Hyuuga girl you just saw. They´re clueless about eachother though, ergo they need our help. So do Sakura and Sasuke."

Gaara didn´t like that "our" one bit.

-"So you help us?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**You are a passable vessel afterall...**

_You bet Kyuubi! Whoa my bloodline rocks!-_thought Naruto excitedly to the Bijuu.

He re-read the scroll one more time.

_Dear Naruto,_

_The Namikaze clan was a inmense one. Sadly it was wiped out because of our habities, the exception being me. Never wondered how I managed to seal the Kyuubi successfully? It was because of our kekkei genkai. It consists in building any type of seal, if you know anything about seals you must know they´re very limited. In fact they only can contain or give something, our bloodlimit allows us to create unimaginable seals using a secret and undeciphrable language._

_It has two__ stages. Naruto, don´t worry if you haven´t devolped the ability yet, it manifests itself usually after 18, I got it at my 18th birthday but considering your jailor maybe you will sooner. The first stage it´s called Dokusha, meaning the reader. You´ll be able to understand the Rokkingu language and use it to produce the seals._

_This stage helped me inmensely while creating new jutsu, I think you´ll see it´s usefulness too._

_The second stage it´s called the Seisei phase, the Seisei´ll be placed in your eyes and with it you can write a seal without scroll or ink. You have to imagine the right kanji in your mind and have eye contact with the target. Do a handseal and it will activate. It requires a lot of concentration and chakra._

_I have to warn you. When the last stage awakens, you´ll be put through a hard test. Be prepared._

_The following scrolls are from seals I created, learn them. I found them quite usefull at times. Good luck!_

-"This is so cool! So that´s why I could read those weird symbols!"-the news sunk in slowly...-"I HAVE A BLOODLINE DATTEBAYO!! THE BEST PRESENT EVEER!"-and actually the first one but he ignored the thought, not wanting to be depressed anytime soon.

He impatiently searched for the right scroll and opened it. He read the first seal furiously.

_Namikaze´s Family Seals_

_Lesson 1._

_Beware Naruto! Master the following seals in order before moving to another scroll. _

_Kin Fuuin: Kouu- The rain seal. Launching it to the air makes a blindful rain appear for several minutes. Used for infiltrations or distractions._

-"Boring."-whined Naruto. He had already started looking for a more exciting fuuin when...

**GAKI! Don´t you ever listen?!**** For both our sakes do that one first!**

_Hey, what can happen? Oh look these one pretty interesting! Kinfuuin: Raikou. __(Special Seal: Lightning)_

**The Kyuubi growled in disapprovance.**

Jiraiya's apprentice copied the symbol for the fuuin and made the special Namikaze handseal.

-"Kin Fuuin: Raikou!"

**HOLY...**

-"...SHIT!!!"

A figure laid on the sandy floor moaning in pain.

-"Note for self: Never, ever, EVER again disobey my father."-moaned the young man.

**Told you so. Damnit kit! That hurt me too!-whined the Kyuubi.**

-"If it hurt YOU how do you think I´m doing?! How the hell was I suppoused to know it´ll REVERT DOUBLED?!"-yelled Naruto still in the ground forgetting once again that the Kyuubi was in his head.-"He must´ve put one of his seals in the scrolls so I can´t cheat..."

**No kidding...-Kyuubi rolled his eyes.**

Naruto ignored him and glanced at the sun.

-"Kuso! It´s almost noon!"-his stomach growled in agreement with him.-"Lunch time!"

69696969696969

Hyuuga Hinata clutched a wraped up box with her pale hands. It was almost 12 o´clock, Naruto-kun should be there by any moment. The whole party had taken them some time and the rest of the gang had showed up timely at noon.

-"He´s coming."-infomed a seemly stoic Kazekage. Hinata paled even more, what if Naruto-kun hated it?

-"Sou na!! Everyone! He´s here!"-announced Sakura.

Then havoc reigned over the room for several moments before falling into complete silence and darkness.

The lock clickled, the door creeked open.

-"Are?"-Naruto turned the on button and...

-"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"-the whole rookie nine and the senseis yelled.

Needless to say Naruto almost had a heart-attack.

---------

-"Naruto, stop gawking already!"-said Sakura exhasperated.

Naruto managed to put his jaw into place again but kept staring at them in surprise.

-"I suppouse the surprise party´s a success. He _is_ surprised."-retorted Ino with a giggle.

-"H-How..?"-squeaked the blond.

-"It doens´t take a genius. The new born baby thing?"-yawned Shikamaru.

-"Gift time!"-cheered Sakura.

Naruto was too dumbfounded to do anything, so Sakura gladly dragged him to the couch. Naruto noticed the decoration with a smile. The whole room had balloons and streamer, and a "Happy 17th Birthday Naruto!" above a delicious looking cake.

The first one to come with his present was surprisingly Hinata.

-"I-I hope you l-like it Naruto."-she stutterd and handed the gift to Naruto who opened it urgently. It was his first present he recieved in his life! He noticed the Hyuuga girl blushing prettily and offered her his best grin wich only made her go even redder.

-"Sugoi..."-he took a fine dagger. It was pocket-size and had golden handle and rubies inlaid in it.

-"This dagger changes to a sword when you put some chakra in it. It belonged to my father, but as he isn´t the sword type of fighter he gave it to me. I´m not a kenjutsu fighter either so I guess it´s in better hands now."-she inwardly celebrated her lack of stuttering in front of her crush.-"It´s called Botsu Kasai."

-"Wow Hinata-chan! Thank you!"-he hugged her wich made her blush and almost pass out. Then she realized he had added the -chan suffix and did faint.

-"Hinata-chan!"-he nudged her.

-"Aw not again..."-sighed Kiba.-"When it was starting to get good..."-he whispered and no one heard him as he took his teamate and placed her in the couch. Suddendly he lightened up, Phase 1 was about to begin.

The next to give him a present was Shino. He gave multiple explosive tags, he thanked him as well.

Up next was Ino, she wished him happy birthday and gave him a cupon.

-"For what´s this for?"-he asked.

-"When you have a lucky girl to give flowers to, use this and you can buy anything from my flower shop."-she winked at him, he unconciously blushed. Did he LIKE someone...?Ivory eyes passed his mind...

Following Ino was Chouji, he predictably gave him a ramen cupon.

-"Whoaa! You´re the best Chouji! 50 bowls!"-he snickered thinking the ramen he´ll eat when that whole killing him thing fixes.

Then came Tenten.

-"Here, this are the best qualitly."-she gave him a bunch of fine looking kunai, he almost regreted having to eventually use them. He thanked her as well.

Lee was next. He shruddered involuntairly, he hoped it wasn´t that spandex again. He had locked the one he owned in the darkest corner of his closet.

-"Gai-sensei already gave you one but I figure it no longer fitted you!"-his worse nightmares came true when Lee took a vibrant ORANGE spandex.-"And your favourite color!"

Naruto didn´t have the heart to break the green nin´s. So he forcefully smiled.

-"Gee...Thanks Fuzzy-eyebrows..."-he laughed nervously as Lee made a reverence.

The rest of the room cringed at the sight of the piece of clothing. This time Neji was the one to approach Naruto.

-"He gave IT to you huh?"-he said and gave Naruto a scroll.-"I don´t know if this works for you, it´s a suiton."

He opened the scroll to see the name of an unkwon water jutsu for him.-"No, it´s perfect, I barely know any suiton so I need some. Thanks."

Neji only nodded as Shikamaru made his way to Naruto.

-"Troublesome gift giving..."-yawned the Nara. Naruto took the gift and saw one of Suna pastery specialies, he thanked Shikamaru and ate it in a blink.

Only team seven was left. Sai came first.

-"Whoa Sai. And I already thought you could draw."-he said in awe as he saw the painting his teamate had given him. It was a picture of them all. The rookie nine and team Gai.

-"Dobe."-Naruto took what Sasuke and Sakura offered. To his shock he saw his hitai ate. He had noticed it´s abscence once he arrived to Suna and regreted it´s lost greatly. Now the hitai ate was slightly different. It´s fabric was black and had blue flames, it matched his clothing perfectly.

Naruto stared at the gift and then jumped over his teamates knocking them to the floor.

-"Dobe. Get off me."-growled Sasuke in a dangerous tone, his right eye twiching. Seriously, why did everyone have to hug him?

- - - - - - -

-"Phase one comences!"-

-"Roger."

/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/

-"Hey look what I got!"-said Ino holding a box. She winked at Sai, she liked their plan and was completely into it.

The girls immediately recognized it and squeaked, the boys on the other hand growled and tried to make a run for it.

-"Karaoke time!"-Ino cheered and her finger on her lips in a thinking manner.-"Wonder who´ll go first... I know! What about a duet?"

-"Sounds cool! Who wants to sing with me?"-the Inuzuka jumped in.

-"What about you ugly? I know you can sing really good."-stated Sai.

Sakura blushed and tried to shrink unsuccesfully. Sasuke stared at her surprised in all the time he knew her he never had known she could sing.

-"Yeah forehead girl don´t be shy!"-with an evil smirk she chose one from the list.-"Ok hit the song 5521!"

The music starts to play as Kiba and Sakura got in front of the screen that was on the floor so they were facing the others. They voices started to sound in perfect sinc.

A/N I recommend to put the song on youtube and listen to it while reading.

(Something Stupid Robbie Williams feat Nicole Kidman)

I know I stand in line,  
until you think you have the time  
to spend an evening with me

Sakura´s beautiful but still hesitating voice filled the room as well as Kiba´s deep one.

And if we go some place to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
you won't be leaving with me

And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
and have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all

Kiba wasn´t a bad singer at all but his voice paled at Sakura´s angelic one. The ninjas stared at the pinkhaired kunoichi in awe, specially the stoic Uchiha.

by saying something stupid  
like :"I love you"

At that special line Sasuke frowned. Sakura and Kiba? Tche that would never happen would it? **Our blossom can´t be in love with that stray!-growled his innerself. **_Since when she´s ours? _

I can see it in your eyes  
that you still despise the same old lies  
you heard the night before

And though it's just a line to you  
for me it's true  
it never seemed so right before

Kiba took his part quite seriously and took Sakura´s hand and stared at her with shiny eyes. Sasuke almost puked but they all failed to notice that the gleam in his eyes was an mischevious one.

**Since forever!-the inner yelled. **_You sound as if you were jealous.-he mocked. _**Then you´re jelous too.-**he smirked back as his outer self´s one dissapeared.

I practice everyday  
to find some clever lines to say  
to make the meaning come true

But then I think I'll wait  
until the evening gets late  
and I'm alone with you

The Uchiha´s eyes widened as he saw that his teamate was also started to play his part and sung now with more confidence and returned Kiba´s gestures. In his fit of jealousy Sasuke failed to notice Sakura glancing at him from time to time.

_No I can´t be jealous. I´m NOT jealous!-he denied._

The time is right  
your perfume fills my head  
the stars get red  
and oh, the night's so blue

**We so are and you know it.-retorted his inner.**

And then I go and spoil it all  
by saying something stupid  
like: "I love you"

Sasuke couldn´t help but wince at those lines were sung. Kiba had to stiff a laugh at Sasuke´s face. Soon an idea crossed his head and took Sakura and started a little walz at the rithm of the music.

The time is right  
your perfume fills my head  
the stars get red  
and oh, the night's so blue

And then I go and spoil it all  
by saying something stupid  
like: "I love you"

"I love you"  
"I love you"  
"I love you"

As the song ended, Sasuke´s glare intensified at every "I love you" they sung. He didn´t even notice he had activated his Sharingan until Lee who was next to him asked him what was with him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Phase one was almost complete. Kiba bowed at his friend´s clapps and cheers and then suddendly handed the microphone to Naruto.

-"Come on birthday-boy! You´re up!"-Naruto grinned and got were Kiba used to be.

-"Now, who´ll sing with Naruto...?"-asked Ino.

-"I know!"-Kiba appeared behind of Hinata and dragged her next to her crush.-"Hinata´ll sing!"

-"W-What-t Kiba! I-I c-can´t si-ing!"-she stuttered.

-"Where was all that confidence from before Hinata?"-asked Sakura as she gave the Hyuuga girl her mic.-"Come on think of this as the ultimate test!"

-"H-Hai."-she swallowed hard and squeezed the mic between her both hands.

-"Song 1548 on the way!"-announced Tenten. The guitarr started to sound and Hinata started to sing.

Ps: Song´s called Everything Burns by Anastacia and Ben Moody. I changed the song, it was a she but I made it a he so it would be Naruto, did you get all that? **Bold are Naruto **_and italics are Hinata. _Like this both

_H__e sits in his corner_

_Singing himself to sleep_

_Wrapped in all of the promises_

_That no one seems to keep_

_H__e no longer cries to himself_

_No tears left to wash away_

_Just diaries of empty pages_

_Feelings gone a stray_

_But __he will sing_

Hinata glanced at Naruto whose face had gone grim. This song reminded her a lot of Naruto. She hoped he wouldn´t get upset. But then Naruto surprised her by grinning her way as they started to sing together.

Til everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate

And all of this pain

burn it all down

As my anger reigns

Til everything burns

Naruto´s expression was almost pleading as he looked at disconcerted Hinata.

_Ooh, oh_

**Walking through life unnoticed**

**Knowing that no one cares**

**Too consumed in their masquerade**

**No one sees him there**

**And still ****he sings**

Their eyes were locked together and couldn´t tore their gaze. Naruto was mesmerized by Hinata´s melodic yet strong voice, he didn´t even notice his mask crumbling.

Til everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate

And all of this pain

burn it all down

As my anger reigns

Til everything burns

**Hey ain´t that your vixen?-said Kyuubi**** in his head.**Naruto flushed at the coment. _She isn´t my vixen! _**Then you better change that soon.-stated the Kyuubi. **_–Why you...!_

_Everything burns_

**(Everything burns)**

_Everything burns_

**Watching it all fade away**

_(All fade away)_

_Everyone screams_

_Everyone screams_

**(Watching it all fade away)**

_Oooh, ooh_

**Til e****verything burns **

**while everyone screams.**

Burning down lies

**Burning my dreams**

_(All of this hate)_

**And all of this pain**

burn it all down

As my anger reigns

_Til everything burns_

_(Everything burns)_

**Watching it all fade away**

_(Oooh, ooh)_

_(Everything burns)_

**Watching it all fade away**

The singers were pulled out of their hipnotic trance on eachother as the clapps started. They both blushed madly and quickly looked away.

It was now 9 o´clock, after they had gotten tired of singing they had put some music . Some danced, some talked. Most the last. The only dancing were Temari and Shikamaru, who she had dragged to the dance floor and Tenten and Lee.

They newly 17 year-old had his eyes glued to the ground as he approached and violet-haired kunoichi. Ever since they sung together he couldn´t stop thinking about her.

A slow song was playing now, it was his chance!

-"Ano...Hinata-chan...would you like to dance?"-asked the blond.

-"S-Sure, Naruto-kun!"-she beamed.

Without another word they advanced to the improvised dance-floor and Naruto akwardly put his hands on her waist.

The madly blushed Hyuuga responded by resting her own hands on his broad shoulders.

Both ignorant that they were the center of attention, danced never breaking eye contact.

Suddenly something catched Naruto´s attention.

-"Taku...they can´t leave me alone can´t they?"-he puffed annoyed.

-"N-Nani?"-asked the Hyuuga fazed.

He didn´t answer, he just sniffed the air and his face darkened as he picked the scent.

-"Someone came here to wish me happy birthday."-he evaded a direct answer.-"Gomen Hinata-chan, but this one´s a special guest."

Then he vanished in a flash of yellow.

-"Is it time?"-asked the shark alike figure.

-"I presume so."

-"Kora, Itachi... tell me already what you´re planning!"

-"You´ll discover soon enough.

Then a flash of yellow introduced the Jinchuuriki they had been looking for.

-"What are you doing here Itachi?!"-he grouwled.-"Are you here for Sasuke, or...me?"

-"You."

-"Teme!".he immediately prepared to fight.

-"We are not here to take you."-stated Kisame.

-"Then why?"-inquired the non-believing blond.

-"I presume you haven´t read your father´s and Sandaime´s letter?"-it was a statement.

Naruto blanched. How could they possibly know..?

-"Judging from your expression I would say no."-sighed Kisame.

-"Then we shall meet again when you do."-said Itachi.-"you won´t tell Sasuke about this meeting."

-"Why shouldn´t I?!"

-"You´ll understand afeter you read the letter."-he shruggered.-"Until then, sayonnara."

Before Naruto could react, the partners became a bunch of crows and flew away.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

When Naruto came back they were all waiting for him but he calmed them down just replying with a "I took care of it". Hinata and Naruto avoided eachother olimpicaly, Hinata was still in cloud nine because of the dance they had shared (even though it was short) and Naruto was plain confused.

-"Well it´s getting late, we should get going to the hotel."-yawned Ino.

-"Yeah, you´re right Ino..."-said Chouji.-"Bye Naruto!"-and so Team 10 left.

From there on they all started to leave until there remained Team 7, Kiba and the sand siblings.

-"Oe baka!"-Kiba called Naruto.-"Did you think I wouldn´t give you anything?"

Naruto tilded his head to the side. Riiight, Kiba hadn´t given him a present.

-"Uhhh...yes?"

-"Baka."-then Kiba got close to Naruto as if to tell him classified information.-"Here, go to this place at midnight exactly and the view will be incredible I assure you."-winked the dog-nin, Naruto seemed suspicious for a while but relaxed nevertheless. Kiba wouldn´t try anything funny on his birthday would he? He hesintately took the tiny pice of paper his friend offered.

-"Ok, I´ll go!"-announced the Jinchuuriki.

-"And you my dear Sakura?-asked the Inuzuka galantly.-"What are you planning to do later this evening?"

-"Sleep?"-she was confused, Kiba was being WAY too friendly and was WAY too close for her taste.

-"Wrong! You´re coming for a walk with me, alright?"-he smirked as he noticed Sasuke´s glare.

-"Ehh?! Hey Kiba!!"-she cried as Kiba dragged her out.

-"Kiba and Sakura, huh?"-whispered Naruto and felt his teamate tense. He was about to question him about it but the Uchiha beat him to it.

-"See you guys later."-with that said the Uchiha dissapeared behind the last two, surely following them.

Naruto and sai shook their heads dissapprovingly, then Sai left shortly after Sasuke and the sand siblings went to bed leaving Gaara and Naruto alone.

-"You have one hell of a house Gaara! Or should I say mansion?"-he put his arms around Gaara´s shoulders in a friendly manner.-"Thanks for offering your house for the party! It was a blast!"

Naruto took his arms back and headed to the door

-"You are welcome."-he dug his clothes.-"Wait. Here, I thought you would like this."

-"You didn´t have to!"-he grinned and saw his favourite manga. Special edition-"But I´m glad you did! Nee, G´night Kazekage-sama!"-he bowed mockingly and left thereafter.

Naruto hated the way he had gotten good at acting. He truly did. Smile plastered in his face all the time even if he didn´t feel like smiling. It was going to be tricky to abandom that habit, but with everyone´s support he had a chance. That was unimportant at the moment...Now onto Itachi...

_What can that letter say that´s so important?_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Maybe it´s a trap?-offered the Bijuu inside Naruto´s belly.**

_It might be..._-he schruggered as he dug into the chest looking for the letter.-_Only one way to find out, nee?_

-"Aha!"-he held a black envolpement. The tittle read: Kazama´s erradication by the Yondaime Hokage. But attached to it there was another and it read: Uchiha massacre by the Sandaime Hokage.

-"Sandaime-jiichan?"-he pondered as he opened the first letter.

His father´s letters always had the hability to surprise him and seemly that wasn´t the exception.

In the letter there was all explained about the Kazama´s clan wipening. But what surprised him the most was a familiar name at the end of the paper.

_Hyuuga Isao._

-----------

A/N

Jeez this took me ages! Sorry but I´M GOING TO GERMANY! Yep big trip for me. The other way around the globe practically for me. Shopping to do, host family to e-mail, making a whole report on my own country...the whole deal that comes with exchange. I´m leaving on February 9 so I have, today´s the 21th that leaves me 19 days to write! Not much but here´s a promise: I promise to at least have three chapters by then. Now I won´t be near a computer for at least the first week, but there on I can get to a cyber...I think...no promises there...I´ll let you know though. For what does a girl have a notebook for then? If I don´t have a computer then I´ll limit to write in paper, so I won´t fall behind!

Belive me I know what´s to wait for updates! I can honestly say to the ones that have actually read so far that I understand them!

One last thing...Did you get the whole bloodline thingy?

Translations:

Dokusha: literally it means "reader".

Rokkingu: literally means "locking" "that locks"

Seisei: means "create" "purify"-doesn´t make sense purify now but you´ll see...

Kin Fuuin: Kouu: Special Seal: Rain. I don´t thin I have to explain this but well it conjures rain.

Kin Fuuin: Raikou: Special Seal: Lightning-Well figures.

Botsu Kasai: Basicly means Rising Fire but I´m not all that good in Japanese...


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I ever own Naruto...well THEN I´ll let you know

**A/N: Important! I just discovered this today... I´m so stupid! I got Minato´s last name wrong! It´s Namikaze so from now on it will be Namikaze not Kazama.**

**Chapter 10: Of massacres and discoveries.**

-"No way..."-the blond whispered as he continued to read his fathers handwriting.

_**Namikaze**__**´s Massacre**_

_The Namikaze__´s vanishing is covered with mistery. Now I am the only Namikaze left, clues as to how that came to happen are nowhere to be seen. The whole clan was wipped out violently and cruelly. Poison was found in the bodies, surely implanted by the killers._

_I fear the killers might be right under our noses. Just the day before the murders there was a discussion between the Uchiha, Namikaze and Hyuuga clans. Most likely the killers are from the before mentioned clans. Between the Namikaze and Uchiha clan there has always been rivalty but frienship nevertheless, the Hyuugas are an entirely different case._

_Specially, Hyuuga Isao..._

A Hyuuga killed his clan? Isao...that name...He was the one leading his hunt!

Naruto chuckled bitterly. Trying to finish the job, huh? Still Naruto didn´t understand how Itachi fitted in the ecuation... He opened the Sandaime´s letter, well only one way to find out.

_**Uchiha´s Massacre**_

_For the second time in Konoha´s history another clan massacre h__as ocurred. First was the Namikaze´s massacre, now the Uchiha´s. There are only two Uchiha left now, the siblings Sasuke and Itachi. _

_Unlike the Namikaze__´s massacre, I know who the master mind behind all this is._

_It all started with the Namikaze__´s murders. The Hyuugas held a long time grudge on the Namikaze, after a heated discussion, the council leader Isao called a secret reunion with some also resented Uchiha to plan the Namikaze´s downfall._

_The Hyuuga__ council and the group of Uchiha parted to the Namikaze state and proceeded to poison the people inside and then murder them._

_After that night the Hyuugas and Uchihas involved never spoke of it again, until Uchiha Shisui, the son of one of the participants, told his best friend Itachi the truth. Shisui´s brother overheard the conversation and attempted to kill his brother for putting his father in danger. Shisui was mortally wounded and suffered immensely, so he asked for Itachi to finish him off._

_That was the way Uchiha Itachi obtained his Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi was pursued by the involded in the massacre and they threated to kill him if he spoke of what he knew. _

_When Itachi decided to tell his father about it, the scared Uchihas fled to the Hyuuga compound to alert the Hyuuga council._

_Then once again the Hyuuga council proceeded to kill another important clan, not even sparing their former partners and blamed Itachi for their deaths._

_Itachi arrived to see his brother escaping from Isao disguised like him and was forced to make him experience the Mangekyo to scare him off before Isao killed him. Itachi escaped also from Isao´s grasp and came to report me._

_I put Sasuke under some Anbu´s care, but now he has the idea of revenge in his head. Undoubtly Isao is hugely amused by this and allowed for him to live. That bastard is waiting for them to kill eachother._

_Why is Isao still not behind bars? I have no proof against him, Isao did a good job incriminating Itachi. Thanks Kami Isao doesn´t know that Itachi is the one who incriminated him, somehow the Uchihas forgott to mention that detail. Ironicly enough he had to choose Itachi to incriminate._

_I just hope one day he will get what he deserves. Naruto, one day I really think you´ll become Hokage. When you reach that position, please punish this man for his actions. I have come up with a plan along with Itachi, he will search for you when time´s right._

_Sandaime Hokage of Konoha._

-"Oh fuck...Itachi IS innocent..."-Naruto breathed out.-"Wait until I´m Hokage?! Screw it! I´ll pulverize Isao´s Hyuuga ass right now!"-he cracked his knuckles.

**Wait! Don´t do anything rash! We might get killed!-**

_I know__...but still!!! DAMNIT ISAO I´LL FUCKING KILL YOU!_

**It might be better to first encounter Itachi and see what he has to say.**

_Now that I know the story I actually admire the guy. Wait... didn´t he try to kidnnap me once?_

**Maybe there´s an explanation to that one too.**

_My head hurts real BAD now. Better to check out Kiba´s gift. It´s already 11:30 pm..._

**Ok then I´ll just sleep...-the youkai yawned and retired.**

**-------------**

Naruto felt stupid.

It was already 11:58 and nothing was happening.

Maybe it was all a joke after all. Sure it was a nice oasis, it was nice to see some green after only seeing sand. But, that was it?

After reading those letters he had a murderous mood and definately wasn´t going to take a joke right now. If it was indeed a joke, Kiba was going to be sore for the next few weeks if not months.

There, 12:00pm. Now what?

Wait... He saw somelights popping out of nowhere, they looked like lightworms. They strangely smelled like ink. Did they smell like that normally? He´ll ask Shino sometime...

Then he remembered what Kiba had written in the letter: _Follow them, you won´t regret it._

-"Follow them? What does he...?"-then lightworms formed a straight line began to enter the forest.-"What the...?"

The last Namikaze followed the insects, with every step he took he could smell more clearly water and a faint scent of...lavenders?

Before he could even process the thought he was facing a Deja vú. A beautiful girl dancing on top of the water, water dancing along with her. The only difference was that this time the girl was wearing a swimsuit.

He strumbled in surprise and ended up behind some bushes, luckily the woman didn´t seem to sense him.

Naruto could only stare in awe at the dance, her now long hair swaying at every move. He noted her hair was almost the color of the night sky, but a little more violet.

He couldn´t help but stare at her, her petite body was deliciously pale and visible in the dark. He blushed when he caught himself staring at her curves as well.

It hadn´t been a dream after all! Just when he was about to come out of his hiding spot and come near the misterious girl, she stopped dancing, the dancing water also returning to it´s place.

He was stone frozen as she walked into the moonlight and her features were exposed.

-"Hi-Hinat-ta-chan...?"

Now it was Naruto´s turn to faint.

Sai snickered from behind a tree. It had been all too easy, now it was up to his teamate to do something about it. No one can be that thickheaded.

Kiba knew of Hinata´s trainings in the middle of the night, the only thing they had to do was to lead Naruto there and voilá! They would live happily ever after and finally stop beating around the bush. That if Naruto didn´t die from a nosebleed...

He wondered how Kiba was doing, and hoped his information was helpful...The clueless couples had gotten on their nerves, if they didn´t do anything about it they will!

-"My job here is done. Naruhina 2nd and final phase completed."-he said as he undusted himself with his hands and his lightworms returned to the scroll.-"Good luck with yours Kiba, be careful to not get killed by an angry Uchiha."

¿!?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?!¿

Kiba´s hands squeezed Sakura´s waist more firmly as he catched Sasuke´s scent. He was that jealous, huh? He didn´t even remember to cover his scent!

_Time to initiate Sasusaku phase 2.__-he thought._ Unfortunately Sasuke proved to be more stubborn than he had originally thought, so it would take more time than the Naruhina mission. Well more fun for him!

-"Sakura-chan, do you like someone?"-he asked and stopped walking to look at her in the eyes.

**Shannaro! Get you paws off of me!-Inner Sakura screeched.**

_I so want to kick his ass too but I heard Sai and Kiba talking all secretely... I want to know what they´re up to... I know for sure Kiba doesn´t like me that way...what are they planning?_

**Tcha! I dunno,**** let´s give him some of his own medicine and then make him spit it out!**

-"Kiba-kun...why do you ask me...I thought you knew..."-she acted all flirty and pouted a little. She had to stop herself from laughing at seeing Kiba´s face.

_No way...There´s no way she likes me for real...This must be what Sai warned me about.-thought Kiba.-I´ll use this to my advantage hehehe_

-"I have a pretty good idea, but I´d like to...test...it.."-he dragged every word as his mouth came closer to Sakura´s lips. He noticed she was too dumbfounded to move.

Perfect.

The Uchiha had followed Sakura and Kiba without knowing why. He only left himself being ruled by the new urging feeling in his gut, Sasuke felt himself boil in this new feeling. He inwardly congratuladed himself for doing so as he noticed Kiba openly flirting with Sakura. The feeling increased.

But then where Sasuke expected a smart remark or a ticket to the moon for Kiba courtesy of Sakura´s fists he instead heard Sakura´s voice in a equally sensual tone.

The feeling in his gut expanded to the point he saw everything red. He felt the urge to chidori Kiba´s ass there and then.

The last straw was to see Kiba leaning on HIS blossom and trying to kiss her. He didn´t even stop to ponder when she had become his... The only thought in his head was stopping the mutt´s filthy mouth before reaching Sakura´s pink lips.

696969696969696969

Kiba was coming closer and closer... What should she do? Does he actually likes her? No she was certain he didn´t, so why? Of course Sakura didn´t like Kiba romantically, only in a friendly way... She didn´t want to hurt his feelings...

Before she could decide, something (or someone) tackled the Inuzuka. Before that happened she could have sworn she saw a smirk on Kiba´s face.

Sakura couldn´t see the attacker, only Kiba in the ground laughing like a maniac.

-"Don´t worry blossom! Just a stupid bat bumped into me."-the Inuzuka chuckled. Of course it wasn´t a bat but Sakura didn´t need to know it...yet.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow from his hiding place in the dark. A bat? What was Kiba playing? He should´ve known it was him. Even though he had masked his chakra perfectly he had forgotten his smell...

Kiba took the pinkette´s hands and guide her again, then for just a moment he turned to lock his eyes with Sasuke´s and dedicated him a mocking smirk as he put his hand on the kunoichi´s hip, although Sakura brushed his hand off quickly enough.

An amused Kiba wondered how long was the Uchiha going to last until jealousy consumed him. That moment was going to be priceless!

The next morning was an utter contrast from the party last night. The tension of unspoken words and uncomfortable fidgeting was becoming unbeareble for the Konoha nins and the unfortunate sand siblings.

They had met to come up with a plan to come back to Konoha unnoticed but everyone seemed relucant to start and break the terrible silence. Everybody noticid that the source of the uncomfortable enviorement was Team 7.

Naruto, the one who normally cheered everyone and was eager to start a plan to kick asss was fidgeting, red as a tomato and stealing glances in Hinata´s direction.

Sakura, who was after Naruto the most cheerful nin was also deep in thought and had a lost look in her tired face. Also, she was pointly avoiding Kiba who was trying to hold her hand.

Sasuke, who never was a happy person now was the incarnation of anger. His features darkened at every gesture Kiba directed to Sakura. Dark aura surrounded him threatenly. But the scariest was his glare, that was the most intense and hatred full glare anyone could ever hope to muster. Everyone shuddered and pitied Kiba who was the victim of his glare.

Someone eventually had to break the silence. Gaara was the only one brave enought to do so.-"Shall we start?"

Team seven and Kiba stopped doing their stuff and paid attention to the Kazekage.-"My spies told me that this morning a Isao started to build a larger wall around Konoha so we need to do this fast before they finish it."

-"I Agree."-said Shikamaru.-"But there must be atleast two guards we need to take out to pass. Anyone volunteers for the job?"

Everyone was silent. No one wanted to "take out" a Konoha fellow ninja...

-"Hey how about we just pass them?"-asked Naruto.

-"Becauuuuse Naruto they won´t be kind enought to let us pass just like that."-retorted Sakura.

-"What if they don´t see us?"-he answered.

They all stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

-"I got myself a new jutsu. It leaves no traces of chakra."-he explained.

-"In what does this jutsu consists?"-asked Shino.

-"It conjures a special rain and conceals the one who conjured it, I´m sure I can add you to the jutsu."-said the blond

-"So it´s genjutsu?"-asked a very surprised Ino.-"I thought you sucked at it!"

-"I do! It isn´t a genjutsu, it´s complicated to explain..."-he yawned lazily. .-"It´s something like the Kirigakure jutsu."(Zabuza anyone?)

-"Are you sure it´ll work?"-inquired Sasuke.

-"Yup, I´m pretty damn sure. Do you think I want to get hanged?"

-"What is it called? Maybe I´ve heard about it before..."-said Neji.

-"I don´t think so. It´s called: Kinfuuin: Meimei Kouu."-Naruto thought back as how he was advancing on his father´s scroll, he finally had finished the rain seals!

-"Never heard of it."-stated Neji.

-"No surprise there."-he wondered about telling them about his kekkei genkai but decided otherwise. He would show them once he had mastered a bunch of kinfuuins.

That reminded him. He needed a test dummy.

-"Even if we pass undetected we will have to fight eventually with Konoha nins."-stated Gaara. _Just in time-thought Naruto._

-"I volunteer to do it."-Naruto raised his hand.-"They´ll be expecting me, not you guys."

Everyone stared at him.

-"Naruto´s right. Besides they don´t know we sided with Naruto. It´ll be better if we Henge us like Naruto and use the replacement jutsu when an enemy appears. That way they´ll think it´s only Naruto and his Kage Bunshins."-said the Nara genius.

-"Not bad Shika..."-said Temari and blushed as he smiled at her.

-"Remember. The objetive is to gain information about Isao´s plans and if posible capture him."-said Gaara.

-"Hai Kazekage-sama."-they chored.

-"Stop that. Call me Gaara."

-"Hai Gaara-sama."-they chored once again smirking. They all knew how the redhead despised the formalities.

-"Don´t -sama me for Kami´s sake!"-he snapped.-"Makes me feel old..."

It wasn´t long before they all bursted out laughing at the poor Kazekage´s expense.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Naruto waited and waited. This was the spot he had met Itachi and Kisame, he and his friends were going to Konoha in the afternoon so he needed to talk to them now or never.

As if summoned by his thoughts the both Akatsuki appeared.

-"Have you read it?"-asked the Uchiha.

-"I have"-he nodded.

-"Then you must know how compromising Isao´s ruling over Konoha is."

Naruto nodded again.

-"And it gets better."-laughed Kisame bitterly.-"Isao is the current leader of Akatsuki."

-"WHAT?!"-cried Naruto, he definately wasn´t expecting that.

-"Indeed. After Pein died Isao proclaimed himself leader."-stated Itachi.

-"What´s that bastard up to?"-he pondered out loud.-"Hey I got one question."

-"Shoot midget."-smirked Kisame.

-"I AM NOT A MIDGET!"-he yelled on Kisame´s hear who winced at the loudness.-"As I was saying, if what I read is true then why did you join Akatsuki?"

-"To spy on Isao, the old man asked me to keep an eye on him."-answered Itachi his expression growing grim but then lit up a bit.-"He asked me to keep an eye on you as well Naruto."-then Itachi did the imposible, he (gasp!) smiled.

-"You watched over me?"-he asked.

-"Yes, remember those times you miracoulously escaped the villagers?"

-"Yeah...That was you?!"-he pointed at him, the Uchiha only nodded and Naruto shoot him a gratefull smile.-"And you Kisame? What´s your story?"

-"You knew Zabuza right? We and other five kids from Kiri were taken as kids and trained to be killing machines. Well the Kage of Kirigakure eventually grew afraid of us and sent us to a trap. The ones who survived swore to get revenge on him."

Naruto watched him but couldn´t read his expression. Sufferment behind strong eyes...They were so alike him...

-"Then I met Itachi and we agreed to help to complete eachother´s goals."-he said.

-"Isao´s goal is to control the Jinchuuriki´s, that´s the reason he attacked the Namikaze clan. The Namikaze owned a scroll with a jutsu that was suppoused to control the Bijuu."-said Itachi.-"That´s why he released the Kyuubi, to get the secret out of your father."

-"How do you...?"-started Naruto.

-"Sandaime told me everything and how you´re the Yondaime´s son, he said it needed to be kept secret. If Isao learns you are a Namikaze he will try by any means to take you. We now are suppoused to capture you, he made an excuse to make you a missing nin to ease the process. Luckily he doesn´t know your legacy, only that you´re Kyuubi´s vessel."

-"Good. Me and my comrades are going to infiltrate Konoha tomorrow. Can you tell me where he keeps his stuff so I can snoop around? Maybe put a trap or two..."-snickered the blond evilly.

-"In the Hokage´s office there´s a secret door near the book shelf."-replied Kisame.-"Hey midget, did ya already wake your oh so powefull bloodlimit?"

-"I¨M NOT A-!"-he blinked.-"How do you know about that?"

-"Old man told Itachi, Itachi told me."-he shruggered.-"Now did you?"

Naruto wondered if he should tell them...They had trusted him with their past, why shouldn´t he?-"Yes, not too long ago."

The two Akatsuki nodded in acknoledgement.

-"Is it true your pupils turn gold? Is it really a Dojutsu?"-asked Kisame like a child.

-"I-I don´t know actually..."-was it a Dojutsu? Well, he could _see_ the language...so maybe it was.-"I´ll show you."

Naruto pupils turned gold to the missing nins amazement and he wrote a strange kanji and put it in the ground. He made a handseal none of them had seen before and a huge tower of fire erupted from the paper.

-"Definately a Dojutsu."-stated Itachi.-"You have learned well."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and scratched his head.

-"Ok midget. We´ll cover your back in Konoha."-assured Kisame.-"Here, take this and just blow in it if you want help."

Naruto took what Kisame offered. It was an ocarin.

-"Thanks."-he smiled, next thing he knew Kisame was giving him a noggie in the head.-"Gaaahhh! Let go off me!"-he struggeled.

-"Keh, midget."-he mocked as he kept holding him, Naruto shaking his hands in the air.

-"Of course when you´re so freaking tall everyone´s a midget to you!"-Naruto retorted. Itachi had to struggle to keep a straight face as the two acted like kids.

Suddendly Naruto stopped chasing Kisame and looked at Itachi.-"Someone´s here."-he sniffled the air.

The smell was familiar and faint... He soon shook it off as he approached the source of the scent with Kisame behind him.

He saw a shadow and jumped quickly in front of him to have the element surprise. But surprised was him.

-"Hinata-chan!"

(o)(O)(o)(O)(o)

Naruto was face to face with Hinata both blushing madly turned around. Hinata was the first to turn around and unfortunately she saw Kisame.

-"Naruto-kun! Be-Behind you!"-she yelled and charged at Kisame with the Juuken.

-"Oe! Hinata-chan wait!"-Naruto yelled.-"He´s a friend!"

-"Y-You mean he-he´s not an experiment f-from Orochimaru?"-she asked innocently and Kisame had a pumping vein on his head.

-"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"-growled Kisame as he puts his gigantic sword into place.

-"Gomenasai."-apologized the kunoichi.

-"What are you doing here Hinata-chan?"-asked Naruto.

-"I-I came to l-look for you..."-she played with her index fingers nervously.-"I went to your apartment and you weren´t there so I used Byakugan. I was worried."

-"Thank you Hinata-chan."-his blue eyes softened over the kunoichi.

Itachi quirked and eyebrow. Naruto´s change of actittude in front of this girl was most surprising. Was he in love? That should prove to be most amusing...

Kisame feigned a cough, wich got the Konoha´s nins´ attention. Hinata´s eyes almost popped out of her head as she recognized the faces in front of her from the Bingo Book.-"Y-Y-You a-are It-tachi a-and Ki-Kisame..."

-"Hey Hinata-chan don´t worry they´re good guys!"-he grinned at her trying to calm her down.-"It was a shocker for me too, I just found out a minute ago."

-"H-How?"

Naruto sighed and sat on the ground and started explaning to Hinata. She deserved to know everything...afterall she had just seen him talking nonchalantly with the people who were in an organization that was created to kidnapp Jinchuuriki (meaning him). Besides, he trusted her.

-"Itachi, Kisame. Listen to this as well, I was going to tell you about my bloodline anyway."

He started with his kekkei genkai and his father´s letters. Hinata listened intently and gasped at hearing the reason behind the clan´s massacres.

-"So it is all my clan´s fault..."-she said sadly, lowering her head.

-"No! No, Hinata-chan! That asshole Isao´s fault, not your entire clan´s."-he tried to comfort her.

-"Let me clean my clan´s name by helping you Naruto-kun... I-I also w-want to help you Naruto, on my own."-she said.-"I´m going to stay by your side no matter what."

-"Ok Hinata, but don´t tell anyone about our plan."-he said blushing and then turned to Itachi with puppy dog eyes.-"Can´t I even tell Sasuke-teme?"-pleaded the blond to the eldest Uchiha.

-"No."-he answered cutly.-"Especially him. If Isao finds out he knows, he will not have remorse in killing him."

-"Do you honestly think Sasuke-teme is going down that easely?"-_And that I am going to let him get killed?_

Itachi didn´t respond to that, he closed his eyes thinking hard.-"I don´t think he´ll take it well. He lived to hate me, his hatred kept him alive all these years... That feeling will not go so easely."

-"Do you prefer him to hate you for something you DIDN´T do?"-Naruto said disbelievingly.-"I dunno, if I had a brother I would rather him not hating my guts."

-"..."-Itachi opened his eyes and stared intently at Naruto before giving in.-"Fine."

-"Woohoo!"-he cheered and then realized they were leaving shortly for Konoha.-"Common Hinata-chan! We have to get going we´re late! See ya guys later!"-then he grabbed Hinata´s wrist and ran like the true hiperactive teenager he was. Hinata had barely the time to mutter a "Good-bye" to the Akatsuki.

The two stood there silent for a while until Kisame spoke up.

-"Is it just me Itachi or do I smell rats?"-he said crouching his nose in disgust.

Itachi turned in the direction Kisame was searching for intruders. A second later two Kage bunshins of the Uchiha appeared with their kunais in another two Akatsuki´s throat.

-"Tche, Itachi-senpai... Who would´ve thought you´d be one to betray us?"-said the newly Akatsuki Ikuo.

-"We were never part of you, so technically it´s not betraying."-retorted Kisame pulling out his sword.

-"Leader-sama will be pleased to see your heads."-yelled the teenager Arata taking a sharp knife and cutting the Kage Bunshin´s arm, making him dissapear with a puff.

Ikuo freed himself too and charged at Kisame as Arata did the same to Itachi. Our favourite Akatsuki duo only blocked and dogded.

-"Itachi?"-asked Kisame.

-"Umm, I think we have no choice."-he nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were crimson red and the tomoes were the Mangakyo Sharingan´s.-"Nou Ishoku." (Memory Implantation.)

Their attackers stopped frozen, their eyes became blank and moments later they passed out.

-"They´ll remember meeting with some of Naruto comrades and loosing."-informed the Uchiha.-"Anyhow this jutsu has a time limit. They´ll remember the truth in four days."

-"Urgh, too complicated...Why don´t we just kill them?"-grunted the ex Kiri nin.

-"Because then Isao´ll know we betrayed him."

-"We must hurry to the midget I suppouse?"-sighed the shark alike.

-"Indeed."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N

**FOR THE ONES WHO DON´T LIKE SPOILERS AVOID READING WHAT´S AHEAD.**

Did you read the manga 387?! OMG Itachi is such a psycho trying to take his brother´s eyes! He was like: Give me your eyes...!! I like Itachi why did he had to be an eye hungry bastard? Well in MY fic he´s good and I can make him as good as a puppy if I please!


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 11: Telling Sasuke

Naruto was resting against a tree trunk with his eyes closed deep in thought. They were close to Konoha, tomorrow everyone was going to enter Konoha and search for clues. All except him, he was suppoused to go when it´s dark with Sasuke. They thought it would be better if no one saw them in broad daylight.

That wasn´t going to stop the stubborn members of Team Seven.

They were going to wait a good hour until following their comrades. Besides Naruto needed that hour, to explain _it_ to Sasuke and it wasn´t going to be easy.

Naruto sighed. He played the scroll that he used to summon his precious chest waiting for Shikamaru to go already.

-"Bye."-droned the Nara.

-"Bye."-the Uchiha and Namikaze replied in the same voice.

They stood in silence for a few moments, then Naruto highered his gaze and stared at the distance.

-"Sasuke,"-he used a serious tone so Sasuke inmediately knew what he was about to say was important.-"I need to tell you something... But first you must know another thing, you know who my parents were?"

Sasuke highered his eyes too gazing in the same direction Naruto was.-"No. Why?"

-"Well... My mother was Uzumaki Kushina, she died giving birth to me...And my father...he was the one who..."-he closed his eyes for a second.-"...the one who locked the Kyuubi inside me."

Sasuke turned his eyes to stare at Naruto disbelievingly, the Namikaze didn´t return his stare.

-"My actual lastname isn´t Uzumaki. It´s Namikaze, but I think I´ll just stick to Uzumaki for now."-he said now a little more lightly.

-"You´re telling me this because...?"

-"Because you´re my best friend."-he smiled.-"And because I must tell you something even more important but you need to know since the beginning."

The Uchiha nodded, waiting for him to continue.

-"My father was part of the Namikaze clan. It was one of the three Dojutsu clans in Konoha, and yes there were three."-he now turned his head to see his best friend.-"What happened to my clan? Same as yours, mine was wiped out. By the same man."

That last statement left Sasuke breathless. So his brother was now a even more of a mass murderer? His eyes darkened, even more reason to kill him.

-"But it was not who you think it was."-the Jinchuuriki stated and handed him two letters.-"Read this and you´ll understand."

The onix-eyed boy took both letters and started reading. Sasuke´s eyes were shadowed by his bangs, Naruto couldn´t see his reaction, although he could smell agitation in the air but that didn´t say much.

Suddendly Sasuke folded the letters and took Naruto in a blink by the neck.

-"Is this true? I swear if it´s not..."-asked a very upset Uchiha in a rage trembling voice, Naruto just stared at him in the eyes. His serious face never faltering. Sasuke took that as a yes.

-"Kami...Are you sure this isn´t some kind of trap?"-he let go of his teamate and started pacing, a hand on his forehead.

-"I´m possitive this is real."

-"So this Isao is the murderer of my clan?"

-"And my clan too, so don´t give me that "I need to avenge my clan alone" shit. I want to cut the guy into pieces too."

Sasuke stopped pacing and they looked at eachother. -"Fine."

Naruto couldn´t help a chuckle.

-"What?"-asked Sasuke annoyed.

-"Nothing you just sounded like your brother."

Itachi´s brother flinched a little at the comment but relaxed inmediately. His brother was innocent...he didn´t need to hate him now.

-"Where is he?"

-"He will be here in a moment."-he answered pulling an ocarina out of his pocket. He blew into it, a soft melodic sound coming out of the instrument. They waited for a few moments, then out of nowhere two cloaked figures appeared.

-"Naruto, what is it?"-asked an impassive Itachi, Naruto merely signaled to Sasuke.-"I see, you know everything now Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded not toring his sharingan eyes out of Itachi´s, they scrutinized eachother´s eyes for some painfully tense moments. Then Sasuke closed his eyes relieved and opened them once more this time they were onix. They felt the tension disipating with the wind as the brothers looked at eachother.

-"Long time no see, otouto."-said Itachi dedicating his brother a tiny smile.

-"It´s been a while aniki."-Sasuke offered him a smile too.

-"Ok...We are gonna let you two fix all your family issues!"-announced Kyuubi´s vessel and took Kisame from the arm and dragged him along.-"We are gonna spar!"-he decided happily.-"And I'm gonna let my footprint in your butt!"

The brothers stood once more in silence. After some time they started talking, telling eachother´s adventures and Itachi gave his brother a lecture about running off with pedophiles and trying to murder his ex teamates, much to his brother´s dismay.

-"It wasn´t my decision!"-Itachi gave him a incredulous look.-"I was possessed with that seal! Naruto got rid of it, that´s why I´m myself again!"-his face grew grim.-"After having done terrible things..."

Itachi seemed a little surprised. Possessed huh?

-"Hm, it wasn´t your fault then. Possessed people can´t control their bodies, whatever happened while you were possessed isn´t your responsability."-he assured softly and turned to smile at his sibling. Sasuke blinked, was Itachi consoling him? His world had definately turned upside down...he smiled back.

-"OIII! The hour´s almost up!! We need to get going!"-yelled Naruto getting close to them.

-"Keh, this midget isn´t bad at all, Itachi..."-praised the sword master.

-"Of course I´m not bad! I made you eat dirt three times!"-he laughed.-"Never underestimate me dattebayo!"

-"Keh, you just caught me with my guard down! If you wouldn´t have been so...childlish...I would´ve known you were _somewhat_ strong."-muffed the Akatsuki.

-"That is the whole point of my preformance!"-he said as he made a mock-bow.

-"I don´t understand why you keep acting, we know your secret already."-retorted Sasuke.

-"I don´t know maybe it´s just part of my personality now..."-the blond seemed pensative, the rest shruggered it off quickly enough.

-"Ok, so what´s the plan?"-asked the youngest Uchiha.

-"I had a plan with the Sandaime Hokage. It was to watch Isao carefully and protect Naruto until he was older and could learn his father´s jutsus."-he explained.-"The vital thing here is to Naruto to learn the jutsu to control the Bijuu and then burn the scroll."

-"Why do we need the dobe to know that?"

-"Because he´s the only one who can release the Bijuus Isao has captured without them destroying any village."-said Kisame.-"We can´t let Isao get his dirty hands on that jutsu or it´ll be the end."

Naruto nodded and started looking for the infamous jutsu, but he started to desperate as he couldn´t find it.

-"You won´t find it there."-stated Itachi.

-"It should be here!"

-"No. For safety measures the Sandaime locked it up and hid it. He hid the key in his office, the only miscalculation in his plan were that he didn´t expected for Isao to become Hokage."-said Itachi.

-"We need to get there and retrieve the key and get to the scroll first."-concluded Sasuke.

-"Indeed."-answered his older brother.-"We have one more trouble, some of our Akatsuki partners found out about our betrayal so I erased their memories, unfortunately it only lasts four days."

-"In fact we just came looking for you midget to tell you this."-said Kisame.

-"I´m not a midget!!"

-"It won´t be easy to enter to Konoha unnotied, they´ll be searching for Naruto... So I´ll put a strong illusion in all of us with the Mangekyo."

-"Are you sure?"-asked Naruto suddendly.-"Are you sure you want to come with me? It's me he wants afterall..."

-"Don't kid around. We all have unfinished bussiness with the bastard."-said Kisame.-"That damn Hyuuga owes me one..."

-"Get over it Kisame..."-said Itachi annoyed.-"Naruto, he killed our clans. The Uchiha's and the Namikaze's, we are going to avenge them the two clans united."

-"Hn."

-"Ok, then ready to go?"

They all nodded they consentment and the Uchiha put a really strong Genjutsu around them making them look like normal civilians. Then Naruto grabbed them and they all dissapeared in a pretty large yellow flash.

-----------

The Uchihas and Kisame crashed into the ground in their disguises quite roughly, while Naruto just stood there all normal.

-"Huh?"-said the blond ever so elocuent as he noticed his comrades in the ground.

-"I wish you could´ve made us land more lightly."-said Itachi dusting himself off.

-"Yeah midget! You could´ve atleast let us know you were fucking going to transport us in a lightning!!"-added Kisame.

-"Tche, stop whining! It wasn´t that bad, huh teme?"

Sasuke ignored that comment and instead looked around.-"Where have you brought us to, dobe?"

-"To the Hyuuga state."-

-"Why the hell did you bring us here?"-growled Sasuke.

-"To retrieve Hinata-chan."-he answered.-"Hm, she's not here, she left the special kunai I gave her here..."-he murmured to himself as he played with the kunai in his hand.

-"Good idea, we need a Hyuuga to cover for us while entering the Hokage's Tower."-said Kisame.

-"But why Hinata? I would rather have Neji, he's a lot more stronger..."-stated Sasuke matter of factly.

-"Hey! Hinata is strong!"-he contradicted as he pouted and continued more seriously.-"Besides Neji has the Caged Bird Seal, he would be easily restrained by Isao."

The rest nodded in understanding as they passed impecable hallways and empty rooms silently. Stealth was of most importance because if one Hyuuga suspected anything and activated his Byakugan it would be over.

Naruto kept sniffing the air and guiding them until they saw Hinata's small figure down a hall, he steathily walked up to her and whispered.-"Hinata-chan don't scream."

Hinata jumped a little, she had forgotten a gift from Naruto-kun in her room and had gone to get it. She tensed but then blushed as she recognized the voice so close to her and then nodded.

-"Go with Itachi, Kisame and Sasuke to Isao's office. I have to take care of some bussiness here. Oh, and don't leave this lying around...It's not a normal kunai."-and placed a enhaced kunai in her hand, then warm breath on her hear disappeared.

6969696969

Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame and Hinata met outside the Hyuuga state. They wondered about Naruto's absence but quitted quickly because if the blond didn't want them to find out, they certainly wouldn't.

They quietly infiltrated the Hokage's Tower and were about to get into Isao's office when said blond appeared once again.

-"Oi, are you just gonna waltz into Isao's office?"-laughed Naruto.

-"Yes, I think my genjutsu is sufficient."-stated Itachi.

-"Really? Well I'm not willing to take any risks. I'll go in, you stay outside the door."-he looked at Hinata.-"Could you use your Byakugan and look for a key or something alike?"

Hinata muttered an afirmation and activaded her bloodlimit. She searched for a while until her ivory eyes finally stopped in one place.-"There is one key behind the fourth brick in the left wall."

-"Ok. I'll be back in a flash!"-he said and launched and invisible kunai and then dissapeared after it.

What the Uchihas, Hinata and Kisame saw was a yellow flash bouncing in Isao's office at great speed and then Naruto grinning in front of them with a familiar gleam in his eyes.

-"Got it!"-he beamed.

-"Good. Now we must travel to the Wave Country. Naruto don't lose the hold on that key, many things depend on it."-Itachi reminded the blond dead serious.

-"What is it aniki?"-asked Sasuke noticing his brother's agitation.

-"It isn't going to be easy... Sandaime put traps worthy of the Kage level... He had expected Naruto to be Hokage by the time he needed the scroll. I'm not sure if we'll be able to take it , we might not even survive..."

-"What are you talking about?!"-worried Hinata.-"What do you mean sith "we might not even survive"?!"

-"Hinata-chan we need to stop Isao...you know that. My father left something that'll help us defeat him!"-Naruto told Hinata, once again in his "serious mode". Both youngs kept looking at eachother's eyes with intensity.

-"If the Sandaime left it to the dobe... Why wouldn't be able to take it? It should be easy enough if_ Naruto_ was suppoused to have it."-interrupted Sasuke the intense exchange of looks between the blond and Hyuuga rudelessly.

Naruto shot an angry glare at Sasuke, while the Uchiha controled a smirk. It was so relaxing to annoy his best friend, especially with the Hyuuga there...

Oh, of course Sasuke had noticed something was up with Hinata and Naruto. Another reason for the trip to be most interesting...

-"That's not true otouto and you know it."-his older brother reprimeded him.-"Besides remember Naruto has a powerful bloodline-"

-"Wait! What?!"-shout Sasuke.-"What bloodline?!"

Itachi looked at Naruto accusingly.

-"Wha? I thought he would connect the dots!"-he defended himself.-"I told him my clan was one of the Doujutsu clans in Konoha!" (SP? Doujutsu or Dojutsu?)

-"Sorry I was too preocupied with the news my brother wasn't a mass murderer as I had thought my whole life!"

Sasuke was still dumbfounded and looking at Naruto disbelievingly.

-"But...how are we going to explain our absence to the rest?"-asked Hinata trying to change the subject to more important things.

-"First off Hyuuga, you ain't coming with us"-informed Kisame.

-"Oi! Don't talk to Hinata-chan like that!"-jumped Naruto but then turned to the heiress.-"But he's right on something...you can't come."

-"I-I will come, and y-you aren't going to stop me!"-said Hinata in a firm note in her voice that sounded strange coming from her.-"And I won't back up on my w-words, because that's my nindo!"

Naruto listened the speech and felt his repect for Hinata be once again renewed. She really had changed form the dark and timid Hyuuga girl she had been.

-"Hinata-chan..."-he tried pleading with his eyes but he couldn't go against her nindo because it was his nindo too...aaand he was glad he could spend more time with her...in a selfish way.-"Ok you can come, but when I say run, you run!"

Hinata smiled.-"I can't promise you that."

Naruto sighed wearily, he couldn't bargain with her.-"Ok...where did you learn to be like that Hinata-chan?"-he said too softly for anyone to hear, but Hinata did.

_From you Naruto-kun...-_she thought and then remembered something that had been worrying her since she found it out... but with all the things that happened had forgotten to mention. She quickly took a scroll out of one of her hidden pockets and showed it to the unlikely group.

-"Uhm, I-I think you should read this..."

Itachi was the first to reach for it and read it impassively but when his eyes looked up from the scroll his eyes retrained alarm.

-"It's worse than we thought."

//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-///-/-/-/-/-/-////

Sakura went to pack her medic-pack, at was almost night and time to meet with the others in the forest.

She packed the newly adquired medic arsenal she had taken from Tsunade's secret room, but when she was digging into the bag she felt her hand touch something that she didn't called her attention so she took it out.

-"Huh? A letter?"-her avid green eyes recognized the handwriting and read it with aprehension. For that person to have written to her it must be important!

After reading it a feeling of urgency took over her and dashed to give it to someone's who'ld know what to do. A few minutes later she was panting in front of the lazy Nara and handing him the letter.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and took it hoping in his mind it woldn't be something troublesome.

And boy it proved to be very troublesome until the last word. He massaged his temples... why in hell did he have to be a genius? It was so tiresome...

-"He's already moving! Call the rest! We've got a lot to do!"

Sakura nodded and hurried to do what she was told.

-"This is getting more and more complicated..."-he complained as he re-read the letter.

_Sakura,_

_When Naruto and I entered to Konoha we ran into Hinata, who informed us of Isao's movements and after hearing what she said we knew we couldn't wait and departed immediately. In this instant Isao is planning an attack to Wave with our troops. According to Hinata's reports he was planning to part tomorrow noon or sooner._

_Hinata, Naruto and myself are heading now to the Wave Country to alert them and investigate some other information._

_Try to hold him as much as you can so we have time to alert the Wave and for them to prepare._

_We have a plan don't worry. We won't let either Wave or Konoha be harmed._

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Nearing the Wave country was the odd group conformed of a Hyuuga heiress, a Jinchuuriki, two retired Akatsukis and a previously cursed Uchiha.

Naruto was deep in thought arguing with the Kyuubi no Yoko.

_He must know... That's why he's heading to Wave!_

**Don't rush it kit... maybe he doesn't... it could be a coincidence.**

_There's no such thing as coincidence, only the inevitable..._(PS: I couldn't help writing that! Clow from Sakura card captors? Anyone?)

**Either way kit you're ahead of him... you still got the upper hand. Remember you have the key!**

_How come you're so interested in this?_

**I don't want my fellow demons to be used by a mere human... **

_Aw, isn't that sweet? Kyuu is worried about his little youkai friends!_

**HA! Let one of them hear you tell them "little youkai" and you won't live to tell it.**

_Give some credit, not even I would call a powerfull youkai "little"...not in his face anyway...-he chuckled.-except__ for you kawaii little kitsune!_

**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!**

Naruto interrumped the link guffawing at loud, much to his travel partners surprise and worry who looked at him strangely as he choked in laughter.

-"You...have...to...be...kidding me!!"-shouted the Jinchuuriki when they reached a certain place.

-"I can't believe it."-murmured Sasuke looking at the sign above the bridge.

-"Believe it, dattebayo!"-the Namikaze kept bouncing around.

-"How did this happen?"-asked an disturbed Itachi.

-"I dunno... Guess when we helped that old man build it..."

-"Naruto-kun.."

What caused these reactions on our shinobis? Well it was the name of a certain "Great Naruto Bridge."

-"I can't believe the midget got a bridge named after him..."-said Kisame and for once Naruto forgot to be angry at the adjetive.

-"Stop staring at the name and let's get going already! Remeber Isao's behind our backs!"-informed Sasuke loudly.

-"You're right Sasuke-teme... Now where to, Itachi?"

-"To inform the lord of this village as they don't have a Kage..."-he said.-"It's an old man, too soft-hearted make anything, good or bad. Actually I think you two were here when Gatou was ruling around here am I right? Well the lord was too scared to do something about it and decided to ignore it."

-"Yeah we heard about it."-said Naruto.

-"Anyway... Sarutobi-sama was fond to the old man and for it hid the scroll here with his permission, so he's the only one who knows aside Jiraiya-sama where it is."

-"Ero-sennin?"

-"Indeed, but we cannot ask him for he is hidden with Tsunade-sama."

The group headed silently to the lord's office, once again under Itachi's genjutsu. And when they entered the room they were surprised not to see a tired old man but the young and taller figure of...

-"Inari!!"-Naruto shouted at recognizing the thirteen body of what Inari had become.-"What the hell are you doing in the lords office?!"

-"Who are you?! I don't know you! How do you know my name?!!"-shouted Inari back taking a dagger from a drawer and pointing it at Naruto's disguised figure.-"Identify yourself!"

-"Itachi, it's ok... I know him."-said the blond and the genjustsu dissapered to reveal Naruto with his infamous whisker marks and spiky longer blond hair.

Inari was speechless for a moment.-"Naruto-niichan!"-and ran to hug the unawared blond.

-"Long time no see eh, Inari?"

'''''''''''''''''

Author's annoying notes: I know I know a month of delay... I'm not going to bore you with excuses but my flight was a week before planned and the computer on my hostfamily is a shared computer...with virus...so had some troubles in writing this as you can see.Funny I have until chapter 14 in my notebook but haven't got the time to tipe it. Once again sorry for the ones who read this humble fic till the end!Even though my hopes are a little down at the number of reviews...or lack or thereof...Remember reviews are the fuel to any writer!!

Sorry if the chap sucked! Just letme know!

Next Chapter12: Naruto finally makes a move!

"she...feels the same?" "...we need to get there or it's all over!" "Isao knows...the attack he's planning..." "Hinata-chan I..."


	14. Chapter 12: Naruto finally makes a move!

Disclaimer: Not/Own

Disclaimer: Not/Own

WANTED: If anyone saw my muse, please call to the 555-LOST-44-MUSE-091.

I have no excuse for being this late. But with my schedule you are lucky I am sane enough to write this...that´s IF I´m sane enough...XP Well, that´s up to you to figure out.

**Chapter 12: Naruto finally makes a move!**

Tobi stood behind his boss. Said man was tracing significant lines in a map, planning his next moves completely absorved in his final goal... The Bijuu´s complete submission.

-"Boss! Can Tobi help in anything?"

Isao took one deep breath, it was hard not to strangle the masked man, such an annoying habit such as refering to himself in third person... But he was after all a valuable asset and easily manipulated. He couldn´t affort to lose his dividing-cell ability.

-"Tobi, I have by coincidence a work that you can do."-he smirked suddendly at the idea.-"I´m sure I can trust on your loyalty for this. When we attack Wave, my objetive is not the destruction of the village, not yet."

-"What does boss want Tobi to do?"-his innocence could be heard from behind his mask.

-"Some annoying brats´ll come to try to stop me, I want you to restrain them."-his eyes gleamed.-"But you alone won´t be able to do it. So I´ll give you one special gift. You´re the only one capacitaded to carry _it_ because of your ability to separate your cells."

-"Tobi´ll do anything to help!"-he agreed.

Isao wished he could see the man´s face, yes, not even him with his Byakugan in the maximum level could see beyond the orange spiral, but he soon forgot about it.

His plann was going great...

There was only one thing that worried his mind.

Where the heck were Itachi and Kisame?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After Inari stopped hugging Naruto, the two boys stared at eachother and catching the changes of the other. Naruto was taller, a little taller than Sasuke in fact, his face was more manly now, had a longer hair and different clothes. Inari had still his trademark hat and clothes, but he was slighty taller and had the same determined gleam Naruto had.

-"Inari...darn I would´ve wanted to meet you under better cirunstances...but we need to see the lord."-said Naruto.

-"We?"-he noticed his nii-chan´s odd group. A pale pretty girl, he already knew Sasuke, a man that looked like Sasuke and...a shark-alike freak?-"Naruto-niichan, why do you need to see the lord?"

-"We´ll tell everything when we reach to the lord."-he looked worried, Inari looked at his niichan noticing this with preocupation.

-"Umm, can you show us the way? It´s really important we see him as fast as possible."-said Hinata.

-"O-Ok."-the boy doubted but complied.-"I trust you Naruto-nii but Norio-sama isn´t himself lately...I am his assistant by the way."-he chuckled proudly.

-"Hurry up kiddo! Didn´t you hear the girl? We have no time to waste!"-growled Kisame, he needed some action and soon, his shark instincs were kicking in. And they demanded enemy blood.

Inari nodded and jumped out of the window. He had recieved some training but he couldn´t calify more than a Genin, still, he was proud of his speed.

-"This way!"-he showed them a apparent empty alley and opened a trap-door. The whole way down was dusty and had so many spiderwebs Kisame took Samaheda and cut them off.

-"A few weeks ago, I gave Norio-sama his mail as usual but then he opened a red envolpe and became anxious, jumpy and easily scared. 3 days later he recieved another letter and he locked himself up here."-he told them.

-"That must´ve been Isao."-whispered Itachi, he recognized his methods. He liked to torture mentally first.-"Go on."

-"I didn´t know he was here until he sent me his shikigami (shikigami is a spiritual being created from a person´s soul or spiritual energy. I didn´t made this up!) a minutes ago and showed me here. He asked me to bring some papers."

-"That was why you were in his office."-stated Sasuke.-"A shikigami, huh? That´s unusual... He has spiritual tipe of chakra, I heard it´s more of a bloodline-limit now because it´s so rare."

-"Yes, he was very powefull when he was young"-he said with a little pride but then remembered something.-"Don´t come in right away, he´s a little paranoic lately. I don´t know what scares him that much, but it´s got to be terrible. No matter how many times I asked him to tell me he didn´t budge."

They finally saw a white door and Inari drew his index finger to his lips signaling them to be quiet.

The boy knocked the door.-"Norio-sama, I´m back I..."-when he saw the content of the room he stopped dry.-"Norio-sama!!"

A cloaked man was towering over the lord with a kunai, but stopped at noticing Inari´s voice.

-"I hate interruptions..."-the man´s voice came out metalic and echoed. The shinobi hiding behind the door were grateful Itachi had made them hide their chakra.

-"Inari! Don´t come!"

-"Norio-sama!!"-the kid launched himself over the man to protect him.

When the cloaked man was about to bury his kunai in Inari´s back, a flash of yellow appeared along with a equally blond boy with his dagger named Botsu Kasai against the Akatsuki´s kunai.

-"The ninth Jinchuuriki?"

-"Aren´t you a guesser."-Naruto kicked the man with both feet in the gut and sent him flying.-"Hinata-chan!"

-"Suton Hakkeshou Rokujuu Yonshou!"-Hinata attacked at the Akatsuki ferociously but when she was half way the man took one of the Hyuuga´s hands with his own silver one very hard. Hinata didn´t give up that easily as she used her flexibility to turn around and position herself behind the Akatsuki and kept striking.

-"Sixty four palms!"-she gave more power to the last hit accompanied with a flow of water.

The man lost his cloak between Hinata´s attacks and was now with his face down, when he raised his face the Hyuuga heiress gasped. In the last strike, the...man...had lost his helmet. His head was stitched to his shoulder in a weird angle by the scar going from his eyes to his neck. But from Hinata´s attack, the stitched had opened and the head was hanging dangerously.

His whole face had a greenish tone, the eyes where red-shot, his mouth dry and almost black inside and his hair was the color of dirty brown

-"You opened my stitches...You are going to pay..."-his horrible lips turned to a crazed smile.-"The name of your executioner is Ikuo."

-"Let´s see about that you fucking corpse!!"-screamed Naruto.

-"No! Leave him to me."

-"Kisame...? You have betrayed us?..."-the corpse closed his eyes.-"Oh...I see...I remember now."

-"Samaheda´ll cut your head for good!"-Kisame launched himself at his excomrade and started cutting the air around him.

-"That idiot."-muttered Itachi to his brother.

-"Who? Kisame?"

-"Yes, he has a blood-rush."-Itachi sighed.-"He gets them every red full moon, in that period of time he needs to kill."

The ex Mist nin trusted his demonic sword into their enemy´s back, ripping his skin and chakra.

-"Keh, Samaheda doesn´t just cut, it shaves! Did you forget that idiot?!"-he continued to swind his sword at him sucking all his enemy´s chakra.

-"That baka, he doesn´t even remember Ikuo´s special power in his state."-sighed Itachi.-"Prepare yourself otouto to help my careless partner."

Hinata and Naruto helped Inari and Norio to stand up and hid them in a cave.-"Who are you?"-asked Norio with a raspy voice.

-"I´m Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!"-he stroke his good guy pose and then turned around giving Norio his back.-"We´ll talk later...Hinata-chan please stay with them."

-"H-Hai."

Naruto jumped to the fight Kisame and Ikuo were holding. Ikuo wasn´t even attacking, he just avoided Kisame and his sword letting Samaheda absorb all his chakra.

Naruto activated his bloodline, (he had to figure a name out soon, his father had forgotten that little detail) and scanned the Akatsuki.

The Mist nin kept attacking, he was getting bored. Ikuo could dodge and he hadn´t hit once since the first slash. Time to change strategy.

-"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"-a thick Mist invaded the whole room as he dived Samaheda into the floor.

Itachi quirked his right eyebrow.-"Sasuke-kun, you might want to get out of the building."

-"Wha-?"

He couldn´t complete the question, his brother had already fled so he followed. They met Naruto outside.

-"Itachi! What was that? I saw Kisame doing this weird stuff and-"-

-"Naruto, Kisame is now in a blood-rush, his bloodlust is almost unstoppable right now."-said Itachi seriously.-"When this happens he can extract the power of the bloody moon and inject it into Samaheda. His power comes from the bloody moon."

-"What is he planning to do?"-asked Sasuke.-"Why did we need to escape?"

-"Because he´ll do his special jutsu. He combines the Kirigakure no Jutsu with the bloody moon power into the ground, making the batterfield unescapable."-he explained.-"If we were to stay he would´ve attacked us as well. He smells blood and attacks, no matter who."

-"AARGH!"-Kisame´s canines grew and his gills became more noticable.

Ikuo couldn´t see anything but he kept his face blank. Soon a very feral Kisame was ripping his body appart, rejoycing on the blood that came out. Ikuo quirked his lips.

-"Such is your bloodlust, shark demon you didn´t remember who I am."

Kisame´s dilatated eyes beamed a little fearfully at regaining some of his concience.

-"But that´s good Itachi-san! Kisame-san´ll take c-care of him, right?"-said Hinata.

-"That would be true if it wasn´t Ikuo who he was facing. He is one of Orochimaru´s experiments gone wrong, he´s a living corpse with something more sinister inside his skin."

In that moment Kisame looked at the wounds he had inflicted his oponent not with satisfaction but ironically with panic. The injuries were shining red and black like the dephts of hell and that was probably what they were.

-"**Heh, you shouldn´t have done that, now the angry souls inside me will drag yours inside me! SAA! Join the souls inside me!!"**

Kisame took Samaheda from the floor and started slashing the dark souls attacking him, but they didn´t die just put back together.-"Shimatta!!"-he was surrounded.

-"**COME AND JOIN HELL!"-**from Ikuo´s mouth souls kept coming out, launching themselves at Kisame. The souls were like smoke with faces, they kept screaming.

"_Devour"_

"_Must ripp"_

"_Blood...blood...I want blood..."_

-"Keh! No way I´m turning into a puff of whiny smoke!"-he passed his blue hand through his sword staining it with blood.-"You spirits don´t even deserve to go to hell! Kon Biribiri no Jutsu!"

(Literally means soul ripping jutsu)

Kisame´s sword shone blue and when he hit the souls they dissapeared. He kept destroying the souls to make his way to Kazu who kept summoning spirits.-"Hey you stinking corpse!! Go back to hell!!"

The fight finally ended when Kisame put his gigantic sword through the Akatsuki´s mouth to pass out seconds later from chakra repletion.

-"It´s safe to retrieve Kisame."-informed Itachi.

-"Dead?"-asked Sasuke, the others watched him hoping a negative answer and were relieved to see Itachi shaking his head.

-"But judging from Ikuo´s presence Isao knows...the attack he´s planning is already in progress. That means he´s even closer than we expected."

-"Yosh! I´ll go to get Hinata-chan and the rest!"

-"Dobe, we´ll meet in the cave we saw on our way here, town´s too dangerous now."

-"Wakatattebayo!"-he yelled in the distance as he came close to the cave where he had left the trio.He was astounded to find the lord yelling at Hinata, the Hyuuga and Inari trying to reassure the man something.

-"Boss she´s here to help!

-"B-But Norio-sama! I-I-I´m not-t on Isao´s side!"

-"Stay away from me!!You´re all Hyuugas evil!"-Norio profanied.

-"Demo Norio-sam-"

-"Shut up Hyuuga! Save your lies!"

-"HEY! Don´t talk to Hinata-chan like that!"-fumed Naruto.-"She has done many things to help us! She´s our friend and I advice you to stay on her good side as well!"-he gave Norio the finger and angered face.

-"You..."-his face changed completely and he looked back at Hinata.-"Sorry lady if I prejudged but Isao taught to me to fear the Hyuuga...By the way my humblest thanks for saving me."-he turned to Naruto.

-"Apologie accepted."-she bowed.

-"It was nothing, you really have to thank Kisame."-said Naruto.

-"You must be Naruto-kun, Sarutobi talked about you very highly I expect what he said to be true."-his mood changed to an afable one.-"I hope you´re here to take a huge burden off my shoulders and finally accomplish your destiny."-he beamed.

-"Kinda..."-he flashed a sheepish half-smile.-"I´m here to get the Jutsu, but Isao´s army is on my heels."

Norio´s color faded from his face.-"What do you mean?"

-"Naruto-niichan?"- asked a worried Inari.

-"Follow me, let´s meet with my comrades and fill you in."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-"So basically a whole army is coming here to take a scroll that contains a jutsu and probably bringing monsters along?"-Inari summed up what he had been told with a panicky end-of-the-world voice.

-"If you put it that way..."-started Naruto.

-"HOW ELSE DO YOU PUT THAT?!"-screeched Inari.

-"The important thing is that Naruto learns this jutsu and soon."-stated Itachi, who was next to a unconcious Kisame.

-"Naruto-kun, if Isao is so close as you say how will you learn that jutsu in a couple of hours?"-asked Norio, everyone stared at Naruto, they all had been wondering that.-"That jutsu is difficult enough to master, it might even kill you..."

-"I talked to Kyuubi and we came up with something. Since I merged with Kyuubi some weeks ago I became a hanyou, a half demon. I´m not a Jinchuuriki anymore."-he smiled forcibly.-"That allowes me to do things Kyuubi can do...so with my bloodline and his powers we will create a training place that feels like five real minutes but I´ll train for almost a year."

-"Did you actually came up with that?"-asked an anstounded Sasuke, he still hadn´t get used to the idea that Naruto would show intelligence sometimes.

Naruto only smiled.

-"It bothers me what Isao can make with the Bijuu he already has. He may even unleash them confident in getting the jutsu Namikaze-sama devolped and tame them after they destroy his enemies...and friends indistictivly."

-"You need the location of the scroll right?"-asked Norio earning nodds.-"Alright then! Let´s go!"-he said brushing off the dust.-"We better get going now!"

Everyone looked at him questionly.

-"Y-You´ll come with us too Norio-sama?"

-"Yes I am Hinata-san. Sarutobi said if this one day would happen I should come with you, Naruto-kun you´re too young to have learned all your father´s jutsus, am I wrong?"-the old man looked him straight in the eyes._Besides if I stay I will be hunt down, Isao won´t catch me! I can´t go through that again! Not that jutsu!-he thought._

-"No you aren´t."-he admitted.-"But-"

-"Don´t tell me I´m too old because this old geezer still´s got some tricks under his-"-he was trying to get strike a hero pose when a dull crack was heard and everyone sweatdropped.-"Auuugh!"-whined the lord holding his back.-"Damn hernia leave me alone!!"

Itachi raised his right eyebrow and opened his cloak collarbone.-"I think you will be more of a burden than a help in...your...state."

-"He means you´re old."-said Naruto, untactful as ever, Itachi almost slapped his hand on his forehead, Sasuke only shook his head along with Inari.

-"Naruto-kun!"-Hinata reprimended him.

-"Demo Hinata-chan!! It´s the truth! Itachi only decorated it!"-this time Itachi had to massage his temples, his ringing voice was giving him a migraine, the old man was drawing circules with his finger in the floor gloomly.

-"Why do you have to come with us anyway?"-asked Sasuke.

-"You need my ability to create shikigamis if Naruto hasn´t reached the 3th scroll which I highly doubt."-he said still depressed.-"I´m not _that _old...I´m just...experienced..._very _experienced."

-"Excuse me Norio-sama...?"-said Inari tapping his lord´s shoulder.-"Why don´t you send Jun-neechan with them, she´s your daughter so she knows all your techniques..."

The lord´s head shot up and looked at Inari.-"You think I should do that...? Considering Jun´s pecularity..."

-"What does have to do with anything?"-asked Inari as the others watched them discuss like a tenis match.

-"Ok, ok I´ll summon her."-he sighed defeated and formed some handseals, soon enough a girl appeared in a puff of smoke. She looked like she was 19 or 20 years old, she had black-blue hair that fell easily above her shoulders. When she opened her eyes strong purple examined her surrounding with extreme curiosity.

-"Otou-chan why did you summon me here?"-she asked a little annoyed.-"I hope this isn´t one of your hook-up ideas.."-she said looking at the group in front of her.-"...but I have to admit they´re cute this time."

-"Jun...stop."-her father pleaded.-"No, I called you as your lord and clan chief. I give you the mission to lead them to the secret scroll."

-"The secret scroll? You mean...?"-she eyed them again that time more strongly, she noticed Naruto´s sheepish look and frowned.-"POOR YOU!! Don´t be so lonelyyy!! YOU BOTH ARE CUTE!"

She launched herself at him unexpectably and rubbed her cheek against Naruto´s.

-"HEY! Legoo! I´m not a stuffed bear you can hug around!"-he complained, but inside he was thinking something else...he watched Hinata fidgeting uncomfortably beside them.

**Heheh, you wish the one hugging you was someone else, don´t you?**

_Ok, ok you´re right! I want HINATA-CHAN not anyone else..._

**Finally! ****Planning to tell her?**

_...I may die learning that Jutsu otousan left me...Norio-jiisan said that..._

**More so! Do you want to take that to your grave?**

_Not such a bad idea..._

**You are imposible to reason with!! When we foxes find our mate we don´t give up! And want it or not, you´re half fox now!**

_Hmm..._

Back to reality...

-"You´re so cute when you´re mad!!"-she beamed and then turned to Sasuke and blinked twice before saying.-"Bad boy, baaaaad boy!"-she shivered and left Sasuke twiching. She met Hinata´s white eyes and commented.-"Relax girl, just let it out LOUDLY FOR THE WORLD TO HEAR!"

Next up she came to Itachi and stared at him, he stared back and so on for three whole minutes. Then Jun appeared a few militmeters away from Itachi´s face.-"You know, it´s bad for your health to lock up all your emotions? One day they´ll all burst out!"-she waved her arms in the air for effect.

Norio was covering his face with his hand deeply ashamed.-"Sorry... my daughter is an empathic, she hasn´t got a good control of it when there´s too much people."

-"Yeah! I can kinda read all of your minds!"-she said cheerfully.

-"WHAT?"-they all screamed.

-"Yup, you are Naruto and you have a fox inside you. You felt abadom, sorrow and loneliness for the most part of your life; you are Uchiha Sasuke you are feeling guilty right now for many things and...I won´t tell what you where thinking about some girl because it´s soooo perverted."-they all looked at Sasuke disbelievingly with eyes like saucers and when he started to sweat they all started gagging.

-"You are Hyuuga Hinata, you have felt shyness, love, fear and determination, I already like you but you should lighten up once in a while! And you are Uchiha Itachi, you have felt a-"-Itachi appeared behind her in a blink of an eye.-"If you want to live you won´t continue."

-"You definately are as uptight as I saw."-she said.-" you don´t even want to admit you feel to yourself. All those years as a killing machine got to you finally?"

How could someone gain so much information in just a look?

-"Allow yourself to feel freely Itachi-usagi!(literally means rabbit or bunny.)"-she patted his head and walked to his father leaving an astounded Uchiha, had she just called him Itachi-bunny?

-"I take the mission! These guys are really amusing!"

Norio sweatdropped and nodded dumbly and then Jun turned around and leaned on Naruto.

-"Tell her already...she awaits for you."-she whispered to the blond´s ear.

Naruto´s eyes widened.-"You think... she feels the same?"-he hesitated.

Jun only enlarged her smile and Naruto was happy to take that as a positive.

-"Ok guys and girl we´re really close to the temple!"-she cheered and looked back to see 4 very grumpy faces. (The blue-skinned man was left behind, seeing he was still unconcious.) She didn´t need to _see_ them, she just felt their feelings in the air like the breeze. They were still uncomfortable with her knowing all their feelings...she snickered, who wouldn´t?

They stopped to see huge temple ruins, it must´ve been a very important shinto temple in his best days. They could easily picture a festival taking place there. They entered without hesitating but alert clinging onto every one of them.

-"Ok, the shikigami I sent to get the totem to open the temple should be back soon."-said Jun and sat nonchalantly on the floor of the solemn room.

-"You mean that huge purple cat? What totem?"-asked Naruto.

-"Actually, it´s a panther."-she smiled.-"And as you haven´t controlled your doujutsu yet, we´ll need that totem to pass from room to room. It funtions like a key, you just have to insert it into the craving."

Hinata was surveying their surroundings, searching for any followers. She hadn´t catched nothing until then, but she kept looking just in case.

-"Hey! Lookie who came back!"-smiled the blue-haired girl as she stroked the enormous cat, everyone looked at the panther with awed eyes except Hinata who was still busy. Then the panther stared at Jun in the eyes, apparently comunicating.-"No this can´t be!!"

-"Was is it, Jun-san?"-asked Itachi.

-"The Akatsuki´s found the secret room and their partner´s body. A man with the same eyes as Hinata-san found the totem!"-she lamented.

Naruto looked grim. Sasuke and Itachi exchanged significant looks and just then Hinata spotted something between bushes.

-"They´re comming!"-she squeaked.-"There´s three of them, but I can´t see Isao yet!"-the girl gasped.-"They have a totem in form of an eagle!"

-"Dammit! We need to hurry! Jun-neesan what can we do?"-asked Naruto.

Jun looked down thinking hard with anxious eyes.-"We can´t go on from here if Naruto can´t control the second base of the doujutsu...We are lost...our only chance is to take the totem away from them."

-"We can´t do that. We would be too tired from the fight to deal with Isao and his Bijuu."-said Sasuke.

Naruto was talking with Kyuubi in his mind. Kyuubi had an idea how to accelerate the Seisei phase (seiseipurification or creation) but they needed another chakra kind than Kyuubi or Naruto had. They needed chakra from someone with powerful a bloodline or they would die in the process. Nevertheless there was a huge risk of death for the one lending the chakra.

Naruto wouldn´t allow that.

-"I can´t accelerate the process, it´s like forcing the Sharingan to appear. It just can´t be done."-said Naruto passively.

-"You aren´t being truthful."-stated Jun and Itachi´s, Sasuke´s and Hinata´s eyes all fell on Naruto.

-"If you have an idea in how to save the ninja world, why do you hesitate?"-asked his best friend.

-"I can´t ask anybody of you to do what it must be done."

-"We will do whatever needs to be done to kill Isao."-said Itachi.

-"No."-his words were final.-"I´ll take the totem from them and then it´ll be alright!"-he chuckled unconvicibly.

-"They´re here."-announced Hinata.

-"The girl has Isao-sama´s keen eye...I want to tear them out and eat them"-hissed a deep voice coming from a man with a veil covering his head.-"Kazu, Arata attack."

-"Hai, Harou!"

The five were forced into piling up in the center of the room, bloodlines activated and shikigami out.

-"Ninpou: Kedamono!(Beast technique: transforms the user into his/her totemic animal)"-shouted the girl named Kazu.

-"Ninpou: Kyuuketsuki no deba!(Vampire´s great teeth: gives the user vampire alike abilities.)"-yelled Harou.

-"Naifu ame!(Knife rain: creates an almost endless knife rain.)"-said Arata.

-"If I heard right you´re after the totem...well then come at me if you want it..."-said Harou.

The five looked at eachother.

They would have to slit up.

-"Ok but I´ll take on the Vampy guy!"

/

Jun was fighting Kazu for a while now. Jun´s panther was fighting the transformed Kazu, that was a blonde tiger. The beastes were rolling on the floor and biting eachother Kazu had the upper hand having gravely hurt the shikigami.

Then Jun started chanting an encantation. Suddedly the tiger froze allowing the panther to bite her in the neck.

-"Ha...it took a lot of chakra but...by filling her with fear I managed to freeze her for a few seconds."-the shikigami vanished.-"She had some strong defenses...Now off to help Hinata."

But Hinata didn´t seem to need help with her Akatsuki, she was easily dodging all the weapons he threw at her Juuken combined with water jutsus.

Hinata prepared herself to do the Hakkeshou but then a bat clinged onto her arm sucking her blood and chakra, she took it off but that gave Arata a chance to attack her which he didn´t waste.

-"Guh!"-Hinata had now a deep wound in her left arm and was panting. The bat had taken a large amount of chakra in such little time...

-"Harou must be giving trouble to your comrades..."-smirked the teen.-"I wouldn´t be surprised if he hadn´t killed one yet."

-"S-Stop!!"-she was worried sick about her crush she was up against a pillar holding herself. Jun decided to step in and got between Arata and Hinata.

-"Don´t worry about them Hinata-chan. Ero-sasuke, Naruto-kitsune and Itachi-usagi are pretty strong. They won´t be taken down by just anybody. So let´s hurry and finish this guy and go help them."

-"Y-Yosh."-Hinata went again into her Hyuuga fighting stance.

696969696969

In that exact time the trio was having trouble defeating the vampire alike. When they thought they got him he turned into a cloud of bats and started taking their chakra and blood. It was difficult trying to just knock him out, apparently vampires could only be defeated by vanquishing them...

-"Tsk, this guy isn´t going down easily..."-said a tired Naruto.-"We can´t kill him or we´ll destroy the totem...but at this rate we won´t have another choice."

-"I can´t hit him with my Mangekyo...he is strong..."-admitted Itachi.

-"Hm."

Harou appeared behind Sasuke and bit him in the neck, it felt like a deja vú as Sasuke fell on the ground unconcious.

-"Otouto!!"-yelled Itachi.-"Screw it! Amateratsu!"

Harou showed his bloody teeth to Itachi in a snarl before dodging the flames of Amateratsu.-"You´re next..."

-"I won´t allow that! Kinfuuin: Kusari!"(Special Seal: Chains.)-chains envolped Harou but he escaped once again by transforming into bats.-"Damn him!"

This time the bats didn´t join again into Harou but divided into two groups, one attacked Itachi and the other Naruto.

Itachi directed the Amateratsu to the bats but they got there first and covered the Uchiha biting him. When they flew away they left a almost sucked dry Itachi.

-"Itachi!!"-screamed Naruto still fighting the bats. He had been to careless with that guy, he had let himself be weakened!! Now he was being forced into using his last resources.

Suddedly Jun and Hinata appeared next to him fighting the bats. He only needed one look to notice they were more exhausted than him.

-"Naruto! Isao is too close! If we don´t pass this guy fast he´ll catch us! We don´t have time to take the key from Vampy!"-Jun informed him, his eyes widened.-"You need to tell us how we can help you to gain the second phase!"

-"I need-"-he was cut off by Harou who punched Jun into the wall, succesfully knocking her out.

-"Jun-neesan!!"-Naruto and Hinata worried at her stillness.

Harou turned to them and launched himself at Hinata aiming at her neck but Naruto got in the way and sent him flying with a kick.

-"That´s it I don´t care if you have the totem or not! I´ll destroy you!!"-growled Naruto.-"Kinfuuin: Seru Bakufuu!"-he wrote a seal and planted it on Harou´s head.(Special Seal: Cell Explosion- it destroys the cells of the victim with an explosion.)

The vampire-nin exploted and became dust, Naruto fell to his knees exhausted and panting.-"Naruto-kun are you okay?! We need to get everyone out of here!"

-"Hinata-chan I didn´t want to ask you to do this..."-he said.-"But I need your chakra to gain the second phase... It will take almost all your chakra and you might die...I don´t want you to die...With the level you have right now it´s the most probable thing."

-"Naruto-kun...I-I don´t mind...I´ll give you as much as you need..."-she said reassuringly taking his hand both cheeks reddening at the contact. Then she noticed a tiny bag in the floor she opened them and saw soldier pills. She ate one and have another to Naruto.-"That is solved now..."

Naruto´s eyes softened.-"Ok, I´ll wake up in two to five minutes after I take your chakra...Can you take us all to that door so when I wake up I´ll be able to get us out inmediately?"

-"Umm..."-she nodded, Naruto had left out the fact that she might die. She was instantly infected by his optimisn.-"Of course I will."

-"Okay, I´ll start now..."-he said gripping her hands more firmly. Hinata felt all her energy passing onto Naruto, she felt herself weaken but she didn´t falter in her stare at the hanyou.

Naruto was sumerging in her ivory eyes, his feeling for her were taking over as they held their hands together. He thought about what Jun had said earlier about Hinata, acting on an impulse he started to get closer to Hinata.

The Hyuuga heiress eyes widened as she saw Naruto coming nearer and nearer to her face...She found herself actually moving to meet him too.

-"Hina-chan...I..."-he didn´t finish the sentence but he did enclose his lips with hers which was to Hinata better than words. The kiss was tender and soft, just like a first kiss should be.

Naruto pulled off as he felt Hinata´s last drops of chakra passing to his body. He smiled to her and made a hand sign. As soon as he made the hand sign his eyes burned like the Amateratsu itself and he passed out.

**End of chapter.**

Hiboshi:Heheheh...what do you think?The writer has the right to blackmail readers for reviews so... if there´s no review there´s no chapter 13!! I´m evil mwauhahahaha!

Hiboshi´s alterego, Yukihi: If you hated the chapter just tell me and I´ll change it... If you haven´t figured it out just yet I AM COMPLETELY CLUELESS! I don´t have the slightest idea if this fic is going well so I need someone to tell me.

Cause? Low selfesteem I reckon...

Hiboshi: Talk for youself! I don´t have low selfesteem.

Yukihi: If I have YOU have baka...

Ok that was random!! laughs nervously

"_**Spiritual type of chakra..."**_- Sasuke refers to the type of chakra, like water type that allow the use of water techniques but the spiritual chakra allows the use of spiritual jutsus such as the creation of shikigamis. The spiritual jutsus are different as the other ones because they use the soul´s power.

Coming up:

Chapter 13: The temple.

No spoilers this time...nn


	15. Chapter 13:Inner Fight

Chapter 14: Inner fight

Disclaimer: Same ol´ own-nothing author.

A/N: I researched and the shinto religion hasn´t got temples, but shrines so…bare with me. From now on it´s shrine. But a huge shrine that is.

Chapter 13: Inner fight

Hinata stared at Naruto´s unconcious body on the cold gray floor. Was it real? Her head told her no, it couldn´t have, he never would kiss her...never her... The tingling sensation on her lips told her the contrary or maybe it was only her heart messing with her senses.

She shook those doubts and hopes out of her head, she couldn´t think about that at the moment when Isao was so close! She searched their fallen enemies pourches until she found what she was looking for: a soldier pill. After eating it she felt energy rushing through her body, with that new energy she summoned the strengh to hide her comrades behind a large pile of rocks near the door they were suppoused to get in and put a very strong genjutsu around them, she made sure not even Isao´s advanced Byakugan could see through it.

As she examined her comrades she wished Sakura was there...her medic skills would´ve definately come in handy, especially then. Realization dawned into her as she remembered something her pink-haired friend had given her not too long ago.

_Flashback_

_-"Hey Hinata-chan!"-_

_-"S-Sakura-san, ohayo..."-she had answered timidly at the beaming green-eyed medic._

_-"Don´t tell me Sakura-san! Call me Sakura-chan if you want! Because we´re friends, right?"-she had said her expresive orbs glinting._

_-"O-Of course Sakura-chan."-she had smiled back._

_-"Good! You know you can count on me when you´re in trouble, right?"-Hinata had only nodded, Sakura smile had widened and trusted a scroll on Hinata´s hand.-"When you do need me, just call me with this. I´ll be there no matter what!"_

_-"Thank you, Saku-chan!"-Hinata had hugged her, then Hinata understood why Naruto liked her so much. It was imposible to do otherwise, she couldn´t even be mad at her for taking away her chances with the blond..._

_End Flashback._

Hinata took out the scroll hurriedly. Why hadn´t she thought of that before? The Hyuuga heiress bit her thumb and stained the scroll with her blood as she yelled: "Kuchyose no Jutsu!"

/

Konoha´s shinobi were splitted. One quarter of the village were traitors who joined Isao´s army and the rest were the opposition. Thanks to that letter they managed to corner Isao´s army right before the Wave, just before entering the water tunnel. But with Akatsuki there too, they were outnumbered completely.

The Konoha shinobi were in disadvantage there... the watery scenario was perfect for the Ame shinobi from Akatsuki who kept trapping them in water natured jutsus. Night was already settling and the battle didn´t show signs from stopping. Wherever you saw, blood was staining the floor. Comrades betrayed, being killed by the ones they greeted on the streets.

Shikamaru was yelling orders and tracing positions. The rookie nine and Team Gai were the leaders of battle groups, but even with their skills they were being pulled back by the numbers.

-"Kakashi-senpai, the west side is growing weak, we need stronger shinobi over there!"-yelled Shikamaru.

-"Gotcha!"-he smiled behind his mask.-"I´ll get Gai to come with me!"

-"The west side is the entrance so if you ever get a chance of crossing and finding the others do it!"-said the chuunin.

-"You know who´s the jounin here, don´t you?"-he teased.

-"You know who´s got the 200 IQ, don´t you?"

Kakashi dug his kunais on upcoming enemies and twisted a neck before replying.-"Children today have lost respect..."-then he went off to find his so called rival.

-"Shikamaru! We´re forcing the east side to retreat, just a little bit more and it´s over."-said a newly arrived Sakura. She didn´t have one scratch like the good medic-nin she was, but she did look tired.-"I ask permission to not only heal but to participate in the battle."

-"Mendokuse...Ok, with your bakemono strengh you can just make the earth swallow them. But don´t expose yourself, I don´t want to lose a medic-nin as efficient as yourself."-he sighed in annoyance.-"I might as well come with you..."

Sakura nodded and the two headed to east, the battle there was less savage than the one from west, in that side the powerfull ones had fallen quickly and the rest were easy to deal with. Sakura adjusted her gloves and a hint of Inner Sakura could be seen in her eyes as she jumped.-"Shannaro!"

She punched the ground so hard it didn´t even cause a slow earthquake but opened the forest floor in two and ate the Akatsuki followers in an instant.

-"Bleh, Sakura...you could´ve let one for me..."-whined Shikamaru.

-"Stop complaining! A third of this goddamned army is gone, now we can ambush the north side and then the west side will be helpless!"-she smirked, Sakura was sweet as a candy but Inner Sakura was in charge now.-"The strange thing is that I can´t see the really powefull Akatsuki, I should know! I fought one, this are just pawns...something´s off, I think they-"

Sakura stopped talking abruptly and Shikamaru stared at her questionly, silently asking why she stopped.-"About damned time!! Shika! I´m being summoned! It´s probably Hinata! Don´t worry about me or them, I´ll help them in their mission! Oh and sorry just have Shizune heal you!"-she said hurriedly and then vanished in a swirl of sakura blossoms.

-"Troublesome woman...Two was already ridiculous but one healer for a whole army…"

--

Kakashi did as Shikamaru told him and passed the tunnel to reach the city, he stopped running on the water and summed Pakkun. He had to leave Gai behind as they came across some enemy ninja, his surrogate rival had said that he would catch up but he seriously doubted it.

-"Yo."-greeted the dog holding his paw up.

-"Hello Pakkun, I need you to sniff Naruto, Hinata or Sasuke."

-"Hm Kakashi, those kids of yours can´t stay out of trouble, can they?"-said Pakkun as he started sniffing the air, Kakashi crinkled his eye in a smile.

-"Found Naruto. Did you know he smells more of a fox now? I could swear he was a..."-he shook his furry head and started running to where Naruto´s scence was..-"no that can´t be he can´t be a hanyou..."

-"Nani?!"

-"Hey, don´t work yourself out. I said it was just a possibility..."-he tried to calm the man and then added quietly.-"A very high possibility..."

Then they reached an old looking temple, a good distance away from the village.

-"He´s in there."

-"Then let´s go, lead the way Pakkun."

-"Yosh"

Kakashi felt weird all of a sudden, he could tell something familiar was lurking in the shadows. He wasn´t afraid of it though...like he knew it...

-"Kakashi, we´re close to Naruto but it seems we have company."

-"I know, just keep going."-he ordered, he knew unconciously what was hidding wasn´t a threat for him...but he just wished he knew exactly what_ it_ was...

/

_What is this?_

He was once more in the dephts of his mind, a dim green light was the only ilummination. Before him the cage in which Kyuubi had been sealed was opened and the seal was completely broken.

Then he felt something behind him and faced a horse-sized Kyuubi.

**-"Hello there kit."**

-"Kyuu! What are you doing outside the cage?!"

The oni (oni:demon) blinked at few times at him and then sighed.

-**"Baka... When we fused I was free from that cage...Didn´t you notice? Instead I have this forsaken leash like as if I was a domestic dog!"-**surely enough the bijuu glared at the leash of blue chakra tying him to the cage.

-"Heheh, really?"-chuckled Naruto.

-"**Stop fooling around! You´re here for the next level of your bloodline! Remeber?!"-**he roared.

-"Oh right...I really need to figure a name for it already..."-he let his train of though waver again and Kyuubi got pissed.

**-"You can name it AFTER!"-**

-"Wakata, wakattebayo! Taku..." (I got you, I got you believe it! Jeez...)

-**"Getting serious here kid...this thing isn´t going to be easy... I got to speak to you for my powers but soon I´ll have to let you fight alone."**

-"Fight alone? Why can´t you help out?"-whined the blond.

**-"This is a personal test. I cannot interfere."**

-"Okay, of what does it consists?"

-**"You better find it out yourself... I only wanted to talk to you because I meant to tell you that you´re able to use your hanyou form now fully."**

-"Why now?"

**-"Your chakra system and mine just finished fusing completety. Now I need to go, just remember it´s a test……"-**the fox´s voice started to dim just as his figure until it dissaperated completely.

-"Hey! Kora dumn fox! Was is this suppoused to be about?!-

Colors shifted in front of him until the sewers were no longer recognizable, forms and shapes fused rapidly like a whirlpool. The shifting finally settled and he could finally reconnoitre the place he was in.

-"What? Why am I back in Konoha?"-he asked to himself looking around. No soul could be seen and there was a tinge of gray around the whole place that looked like a all-covering fog.-"This must be a memory….I´m still in my head."

He strolled through the empty Konoha aimlessly. Why was he there? Was this the infamous test? He noticed that the colors darkened in one street, like the street was shadowed. Naruto was puzzled by this because that pathway leaded to the Academy.

-"Hm… the exciting and misterious road or the save, boring one?"

With everything but hesitation he chose the dark street and striped down with a grin.

When he reached the Academy the colors were even darker, only one tree was iluminated by some kind of spotlight. His tree, the one with the swing, yet someone was already there swaying pretty much like he used to.

He thought it must be definitely a memory, since no one could be inside his mind except him and Kyuubi but he still didn´t lower his guard.

The shadowy figure looked very familiar to him, too familiar. His fear was confirmed when the person turned his head, his 12-year-old face stared at him.

-"W-Wha…"

-"So you´re finally here? Heh…Who would´ve thought it´d come to this dattebayo?"-

-"You are me?"

-"You bet I am! I am more Naruto than you are bone-head!"-yelled the kid.

-"But how? If you are me then I must have some kind of split-personality or something…"

-"Bingo. This is the test for the bloodline. The one who wins takes over this body and gains the kekkei genkai."-he started circling him.

-"But who are you exactly…I mean…where were you this whole time."-the real Naruto imitated his counterpart´s circling, frowning.

-"I was always there! When you were 7 the villagers got too far in one of their beatings, then I appeared as a mask."-he setheed.-"You were too weak! Too sensitive! Too smart for your own good!"

Naruto stared at his former mask disbelievingly, it was himself he was looking at. The whiney, annoying, ramen-obsessed, airhead, hiperactive knuckleheaded part of himself.

-"I depended too much on the mask that it actually…"-he was sweating cold now. Was he asked to kill a part of himself?

-"For an amount of time I was even able to take over completely. When you became genin didn´t you notice you weren´t able to think as you used to?"

-"I…."

-"Yes, it wasn´t good for us to be smart! If we showed us like we were…they would´ve killed us! I wanted friends! If it took to quit being brainy it was okay with me!"-the boy was now in the verge of tears.-"It was all okay until Sasuke left and that fucking Ero-sennin tried to bound me to you again!"

Naruto was speechless...indeed he had forgotten for a great amount of time his real personality. How could he let it get that far?

-"So I guess we need to battle, don´t we?"-he said finally dropping to a offensive stance.-"I won´t dissapear to a stupid mask."

-"I will win! BELIEVE IT!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto was ventilating and limping, he would´ve never thought it would be so hard to fight with himself. He had spared with his shadow clones but this was an entirely different situation. He had hoped that his mask was as strong as he looked (12 years old), alas…

Theirs was a mental and physical (in an astral way) fight. The stronger the feelings, the stronger the blows and younger Naruto felt a good deal of hatred and fear that made him quite strong.

Still, the other Naruto was badly hurt as well.

-"All out?"-he asked forming a new Rasengan with wind spikes.-"Kasui Rasengan!"

-"All out! Oodama Rasengan!"

The two similar fighters clashed, Rasengans whirling and destroying the other hungrily.

-"Haaa!"-Naruto pushed harder, the Oodama Rasengan fading under his Kasui Rasengan.

The eyes of the younger Naruto widened all the way as the older Naruto´s jutsu consumed him.

-"I-I won…."-said the now undisputable real Naruto a little sadly. Then he felt the veins in his eyeballs burning and he closed them immediately screaming in pain.

-"Aarrghhh!! Fuck!"

-**"Calm down kit. Let the kekkei genkai do it´s magic!"**-the demon chuckled.

Naruto made an effort to open his eyes but as soon as he did it he regreted it.-"Baka fox! This frigging hurts!"

**-"Hey nothing´s for free!"**-Kyuubi was clearly amused.-**"I´m proud of yeh kit, you finally got rid of that…spawn."**

Naruto only grunted in response. Anybody who was in such pain should feel at least a little grumpy.

-"Aaarrrgh!"

**-"Just hang on a little more. It´s almost over."**

Sure enough the pain started to subside and Naruto was able to open his eyes. He saw Kyuubi in front of him and he was back at the sewers.

-"Hey baka fox! What are these doors? I never had doors in the sewers…"

**-"You did until that spawn hid them…"**-he growled.**-"Glad you´re back to your true self."**

-"Yeah…let´s not get sentimental…"-he raised his eyebrows at him.

-**"Kora…You should treasure moments like this…Because I won´t show any sentiment in this two years of training."**

Naruto nodded and then smirked.-"Bring it."

**-"Hmm…Sewers are really not a good place to train…"-**mused the kitsune examinating the sewer.-**"Follow me…let´s go to your Imagination Room."**

-"There exists something called "Imagination Room"?"-he asked disbelievingly.

-**"Of course!"-**the fox trotted until he reached a door with a golden swirl painted in it and pushed it open with one of his tails.-**"Welcome to it."**

They stepped on a totally white room, Naruto looked around clearly dissapointed.

-"Wow…somehow I pictured it differently."-as soon as he said those words colors swirled around the room like an aurora borealis.-"Ohh so this is how it works…"

Kyuube nodded.-"Now imagine a place fitting for training…and living."

Naruto nodded and instantly the landscape changed to a valley with a river and mountains. Then a fairly large wooden cabin appeared out of nowhere.

-**"Hey kit, you know you could´ve imagined a mansion or something…I dunno a little more…more!"**

-"What can I say? I´m a simple guy!"

-**"Now… Let´s open some scrolls about your bloodline…We need you to master them in the end of the two years."**

-"So that´s why you made me memorize them…"

-"**Bingo!"**

Outof thin air several scrolls materialized and Naruto grabbed them.

**-"After this, you can finally name it. I personally find Shimei Hinkon a lame name for a Doujutsu."**

-"That was the name? Heck…Namikazes weren´t that imaginative after all…Name a kekkei genkai _Unnamed_…"

**-"Well, actually your ancestor did and no one could come up with a better name or were too lazy to."**

-"Enough talking. I need to master this dattebayo!"-he said seriously.

**-"Ok then…"**-said the fox streching his slender fox figure like a cat and then looked at Naruto with merciless red eyes.-**"Two years of torture begin."**

&

Hinata beamed wearily at the person that appeared in front of her.-"Glad you´re here Sakura-chan."

-"It took you long enough to summon me Hinata-chan!"-the kunoichi mocked-scolded, and then her eyes fell on the people on the ground.-"W-What are Itachi and this girl doing here?! Did you fight them?! Did Sasuke finally killed him?"

Hinata explained briefly to Sakura the discoverment of Itachi´s innocence, before she could finish him off with her chakra scalpels.

-"Ok Hinata-chan. I trust you."-she said smiling. Sasuke must be happy to have his brother back, now he didn´t have his revenge lingering on him like a curse.

Sakura approached Itachi who looked the worst and started healing him with green hands.-"He has almost no chakra and blood…how could this happen?"

-"One of the nins we fought had vampire features and used jutsus that resembled a vampire…It-t w-was kinda o-of scary…is he going to be ok?"

-"Yeah…I accelerated the blood formation and with the soldier pill he should regain his chakra too."

Sakura switched to Jun and healed her concussion as well.

-"H-Her name´s Jun, she´s an empathic and she knows this place….She´s helping us…"

Sakura noddedalready visualizing the situation and started on Naruto.-"What are we here for?"-she asked having a hunch it had someting to do with Naruto. It always did.

-"As you must know I-Isao´s the leader of Akatsuki. He wants a scroll with a jutsu to control the Bijuu and attack all the great nations, it´s in here and Naruto needs to master it."

-"Why him? Can´t anybody else do it?"-she asked annoyed.-"He must always be the epicenter of everything…"-she chuckled.-"I guess Naruto wouldn´t be Naruto if he didn´t attracted danger like a magnet. There all done aniki."-she smiled at the unconcious Naruto and then turned to Sasuke.

-"S-Sa-kura-chan Isao´s nearing…"-said Hinata as Isao´s voice was heard insulting his underlings.-"He´s mad the totem is destroyed. He can´t come inside."

-"We better get going before he loses his patience and blows that door open. Can he see us?"

-"No I put on a powerful genjutsu."

-"Wow, Hinata-chan I didn´t even notice… Kurenai-sensei would be very proud of you."

Hinata nodded thanking the kind words and stared at Naruto´s body laying on the floor._ Naruto-kun, please wake up soon… Also I need to know…_

The door started banging as Sakura healed Hinata, the door was slowly giving in.

-"O-Oh no…"

-"We can´t fight and protect them all…."

The door was craking.

-"Please wake up...Naruto-kun"

The craks were getting deeper.

-"Naruto-baka stop lazing around!"

With every bang the cracks were multiplying…a few more hits and it would break.

BANG! Almost…

Then blue eyes with golden pupils opened.

BANG! Isao entered the room in which he knew his Akatsuki underlings´ corpses were. But he couldn´t see their killer. There was no way the killer could´ve passed onto the other door, he had made sure no Namikazes were left, and he couldn´t have passed them or he would´ve noticed.

Only one option was left: Genjutsu.

That person must´ve been very skilled with genjutsu to fool him and kill those three.

He looked around and ordered his soldiers search too.

Isao noticed with amusement the pile of rocks just right beside the door. Such a coincidence…

He walked straight to what he knew was a hideout.

-"You honestly thought I wouldn´t notice you? The great power of Byukugan can´t be underestimated! I´ll teach you that the hard way!"-he blasted the rocks with his Juuken and made a hand sign-"Kai!"

But there was nothing there… nothing but a henged bunshin that was dispelled quicky enough.

His frustation was known all throughout the shrine.

/()/

-"Uff that was a close call!"-whistled Naruto as he and his clones placed Itachi, Sasuke and Jun on the floor before vanishing.

-"Naruto-kun…"-whispered Hinata. She was still embarrased and unsure of what happened earlier.

-"Idiot!"-Sakura hit him on the head.-"Always doing things last minute!"

-"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

-"Hinata-chan summoned me with a scroll I gave her."-she said matter of factly.-"By the way…where are we?"

The three looked around. The room was very small and was made of gold, it was the shrine for Fujin and Raijin() and their epic battle. They looked awed at the carvings of the two kamis battling in the skies and between them there was a tiny compartment.

-"I think this is what we´re looking for."-pointed Sakura.-"I think we should wake them up."

Naruto and Hinata nodded and started shaking them.

-"Where are we?"-asked Sasuke clutching his head.-"Sa-Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at him.-"Hinata summoned me. We finally reached the main shrine and there it should be the scroll."

Itachi got up too and after analizing her he regarded her trustworthy.-"Hinata-san. Can you search for traps? I think we don´t need more surprises."

-"I agree. HI!"-Jun looked at Sakura in the eyes for more than she had with the others, and when she blinked she looked at Sakura appraisingly.-"Y-You-u…s-sorry for i-intruding!"-with that she bowed and hid behind Hinata.

The others looked bewilvered at Sakura, who giggled.-"I think she had a nice talk with my inner."-she laughed harder, terrifying Jun further.

-"Scary… That girl is scary…"-Jun murmured.

Sasuke was kind of amused and scared too. Itachi hadn´t scared Jun but Sakura had! And what was that Inner they were talking about?

-"Do you think it´s time to stop fooling around and getting the hell out of here?"-asked an annoyed Naruto.

Hinata nodded and looked around with her Byakugan.-"It´s safe." 

-"Yosh."-Naruto opened the tiny door and took the scroll.-"How do we get out of here Jun?"

-"There should be a trap door right…"-she pushed Fujin´s head like a buttom and the floor opened beneath them.-"…here!!"

The six fell onto a dark abyss, screaming.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Shikamaru was getting more anxious by the minute, his troops were being badly hurt. Luckily, very few were dead because as they fell Ino and some other medic-nins would heal them. But the wounds were getting worse and worse, the medic-nins were at their limit and only Sakura could heal certain injuries.

As answer to his prayers his eyes catched a pink blur along with other figures. He immediately hurried to them, avoiding all the riot of battle. They looked terrible, just as they had crashed into trees at a very high speed…but unlikely…

-"Sakura!"

-"Shikamaru! Sorry for being late but here I bring Naruto and the rest!"

Shikamaru examined the companions, and slightly narrowed his eyes at the cloacked form of Itachi.

-"S-Shikamaru-san, t-there´s no time to explain but we trust them with our lives… I hope that´s enough…"-stuttered Hinata, who was full with small cuts.

The lazy nin sighed and nodded.-"Sakura, it´s best if you join Ino…her hands are full…"-Sakura nodded and then dissapeared. Shikamaru turned to the blond Jinchuuriki.-"What do you got?"

-"The key to defeating the Bijuus"-answered Naruto.

Shikamaru looked astounded at the serious remark.-"How?"

-"With a jutsu only I can preform. The only thing I ask is to evacuate all the Konoha nins once they appear, I´ll need room."

The figure in the cloak barely highened his head and spoke.-"The Bijuus are locked in some place, waiting for Isao´s order."

-"He won´t have control over the Bijuus after he sets them loose thanks to us."-chuckled Naruto.-"But he´ll be seriously pissed when he gets here and act on impulse."

-"We need to force Isao to release them in proper time. Or he´ll catch on and vanish."-Sasuke concluded.

-"For now Naruto, study the jutsu and we deal with the small fries."-said Shikamaru.

-"It´s been a long time since I got to have fun!"-said Jun smacking her fist against her hand.-"I´m looking forward to it, don´t you usagi?"

The cloacked figure grunted, clearly displeased.

¡?

Kakashi was annoyed. Why the hell did his students had to run around in circles? He was going back to camp in the direction of Shikamaru, exactly where he had come from in the first place!...Tiredsome…

But what annoyed him the most now was the increasing feeling that he was getting from the stranger following him.

He finally reached Shikamaru and the ones he´d been tracking. They were fighting the Akatsuki while Naruto was crounched reading a scroll, a cloacked man standing beside him.

He ordered Pakkun to help Sakura find injured comrades, and was making his way to join the fight.

Then he felt the stranger´s chakra dissapear and distort.

-"Enough games. I know you´re there."-he said, expecting him or her to show him/herself and fight.

But the forest stayed silent, the complete opposite of the battle devolping just a few yards away.

-"I don´t have time for this…Yare yare.."-he whined.

-"I didn´t think I would live to see the day Hatake ice-cube Kakashi whined…"-the stranger chuckled with amusement.-"You have changed, buddy."

Kakashi frowned, he didn´t recall having any alive friend that had that old image of him. The cold-hearted, Hatake Kakashi he was before losing his teamates.-"Who are you?"

A chuckle was heard again, and once more Kakashi failed to pinpoint the location of the man.

-"Kami this feels good. To know something Kakashi ignores…"-he taunted.

A twig cracked, that was all it took and Kakashi was behind the stalker. It was the orange-masked guy from Akatsuki. He would have to fight afterall…

-"Surrender. I have my kunai ready to severe your yugular."

-"Would you murder your own childhood friend?"-he said mock-surprised turning to face him.-"How mean of you!"

Why didn´t Kakashi feel the necessity to be on his guard against this man? An Akatsuki nontheless! And why did he smell so familiar?-"Do I know you?"-he finally asked.

-"Guess I´ll have to tell, no, show you…Kakashi-teme."

Kakashi´s eye widened as the man took off his mask and put some orange glasses on.

-"Obito..."

Chapter Finale.

A/N

How are you doing? Haven´t seen you in ages! Probably my fault, (Most definately my fault, but well…) you know the drill….R&R

If you have some ideas or petitions on what´ll happen next. PM me or something.

Fuijin and Raijin: shinto gods of lightning and wind. I´m planing on using them in another Naruhina fic. Hehehe won´t tell ya how! X-P


End file.
